Alteración Temporal
by Insanity G
Summary: Ahora que Chara y Frisk vivían felices en la superficie junto a sus amigos, los años habían pasado completamente en paz tanto para humanos como para monstruos. Aunque... La llegada de un viejo enemigo y la pesadilla de todos hará que Frisk y los demás tengan que recurrir al hombre que mejor conoce las líneas temporales. Múltiples parejas. OoC. (Undertale es propiedad de Toby Fox)
1. Prólogo

_**Okey, hay que aclarar unas cosas. Para los que ya se hayan pasado por aquí y hayan leído "Genocida Enamorada"... Bien, no eliminé el fic. Sólo le cambié el Summary, la imagen y el título. Y edité algunos capítulos X'D Espero que no les moleste ni nada... *le tiran tomates por lo que hizo*  
¡Pero si-...! *le siguen tirando tomates hasta que se les acaban*  
Ok, al menos ya... *le tiran huevos* ¡NO TIREN HUEVOS! (O_O|||)  
*los agresores se encogen de hombro y empiezan a tirar piedras* ... M-mejor sigan con los huevos... U_U'  
Muy bien, para los que ya hayan leído el prólogo anteriormente, pues ahora verán que le hice unos cuantos cambios, no muy notables, pero se los hice.  
¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _ **Interrupciones Molestas**_

" _ **Siempre tendrás a ese amigo hijo de puta que te interrumpe"**_

Chara no entendía un carajo. Simplemente no era capaz de hacerlo. Después de todo lo que hizo… Después del daño que les causó a todos…

—Frisk. —El moreno de quince años miró a su "gemela" al sentirse mencionado— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Frisk sonrió al oír esa pregunta: —Todos merecen un final feliz, Chara.

La chica de pelo castaño claro y piel pálida abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero… Yo… hice mucho daño… Frisk, ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hemos hecho una ruta genocida! ¡Yo-…!

El moreno le puso un dedo en la boca, incitándola a callar.

— _¿F-Frisk?…_ —pensó la de piel pálida, con sus mejillas sonrosadas un poco más rojas que antes.

Frisk dio un rápido vistazo a la sala, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos. Al haber comprobado que así era, suspiró.

—Chara…

La chica se asustó. Frisk sonaba más serio que de costumbre.

—Tanto… Tanto tú como yo… Sabemos que en el fondo… Eres una buena persona… Y yo… No quería que siguieras sufriendo… Además… —Frisk dejó de hablar. En su estadía por el subsuelo, nunca había hablado con ella sobre el tema, aquello le costaba, y mucho.

—¿Frisk?… —Chara estaba un poco nerviosa, tanto ella como Frisk estaban sonrojados.

—Me encariñé contigo, Chara… Yo… —con un poco de miedo, el moreno puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica— Te quiero mucho…

Ahora sí que la chica pálida estaba nerviosísima. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse al moreno.

—Frisk… Yo… Te quería decir algo… —¿Para qué mentir? Chara estaba enamorada de Frisk, desde hace tiempo.

—¿S-sí?… —Oh, y Frisk también estaba enamorado de ella.

—Yo… Yo…

—Chara... t-tienes un poco d-de chocolate en los d-dientes…

…

Frisk comenzó a reír con la expresión de Chara. Al ver que la chica miraba hacia otro lado, Frisk acercó sus labios a los de la contraria, dejándolos a solo unos centímetros de separación.

—C-Chara…

—¿no creen que es un mal momento como para convertir la casa de toriel en una réplica de hotland? porque el ambiente aquí está un poco… _ardiente_. —Interrumpió Sans con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos humanos se separaron inmediatamente, mirando para otro lado y completamente nerviosos.

—¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, _comediante de mierda_? —preguntó Chara con molestia en su voz.

—he estado aquí todo este rato. esa _lámpara de forma conveniente_ SIEMPRE ayuda —Le responde el esqueleto sonriente mientras le guiña un ojo— así que… ¿planeaban manchar el sofá?

Frisk se encogió en su lugar, avergonzado: —P-pero n-no se lo digas a n-nadie…

—bah, eso no es problema mío, frisk. no les diré.

—No te muestres tan amable con él, costal de huesos. —dijo Chara con enojo.

Sans se encogió de hombros: —en fin, me parece que paps quería que lo ayudaras con un puzle, ¿podrías ir, peque?

El moreno se levantó para ir corriendo a donde Papyrus, pensando en que era verdad.

—chara.

—Comediante de mierda.

—esto es en serio.

—Yo también estoy hablando en serio.

—tengo el presentimiento de que necesitaré tu ayuda en algún momento… extraño, ¿verdad? —Sans se encogió de hombros con una enorme sonrisa— oh… y si le llegas a hacer algo a frisk… —un montón de Gáster Blaster aparecieron alrededor de Chara— _**pasarás un mal rato…**_

Dicho esto, Sans desapareció, dejando a Chara completamente aturdida y asustada. Claro que no le hará nada a Frisk, menos si ahora son… ¿Qué son? En fin, da igual. La chica ahora era feliz, y planeaba que el moreno también lo fuera. Había esperado meses por aquella oportunidad y no la va a desaprovechar. Chara será feliz junto a Frisk. Hará lo imposible por lograrlo.

Claro que… No se dio cuenta de la sombra que le observaba sonriente.

— _ **Veamos cuánto tiempo duran juntos… Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh~… : )**_

* * *

 _ **Bien, aquí acaba el prólogo editado heheh, ahorita subo el resto de capítulos, los edité todos hoy, los subí todos hoy, y los cambiaré todos hoy ; ) ¿nada más que decir? Nope, nada más que decir. Oh, sí... Aquí un chiste : )**_

 _ **Hay 100 vacas en un corral sin techo y está lloviendo... ¿Cuántas vacas se mojan?**_

 _ **Ninguna porque estaba YO-viendo.**_

 _ **Badum tss***_

 ** _¡See ya!  
_** ** _Golden el amargado._**


	2. Día no tan Sansacional

**_Welp, aquí tenéis el primer capítulo editado, verán que cambié un poco el orden de las cosas, no lo sé. Quise innovar. Casi todos los fic's siempre traen un aviso, el título y el capítulo. Pues yo no lo haré así : ) Primero el aviso, parte del capítulo, el título, ¡y el resto del capítulo! (algo así como en las series de la tele o en los animes) Y... Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y... Diría el resto, pero prefiero hacerlo al final del capítulo ; )  
_** ** _¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

—SANS, HABLO EN SERIO —dijo Papyrus. Y es que, los malos chistes de su hermano mayor eran demasiado malos.

—¿qué le dijo una mazorca a una orca? —Sans, por el contrario, se divertía.

—SANS.

—soy...

—ES EN SERIO, SANS.

—¡maz-orca que tú! —y él junto a Toriel y Frisk comenzaron a descojonarse de risa en su lugar.

—¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! —El esqueleto alto por poco y no lanza la mesa contra la pared.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo I:**_

 _ **Día no tan Sansacional**_

" _ **No todos los días despertarás con una enorme sonrisa"**_

Chara comenzó el día de una manera... No muy sana. Digamos que despertar a las doce del día por culpa de Papyrus era como para querer tirarse por la ventana. Bajó las escaleras con pereza, quería seguir durmiendo pero seguro que los gritos de Papyrus no se lo permitirían.

—Frisk, querido, ¿podrías ir a despertar a tu hermana? Son más de las doce y no ha desayunado —Frisk asintió a la orden de Toriel y se encaminó a las escaleras. La chica al escuchar que Frisk que acercaba, subió a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras y se metió en su cama, fingiendo dormir.

—¿C-Chara?... —el moreno entró a la habitación despacio, intentando meter el menor ruido posible. Se acercó al bulto que había sobre la cama de su hermana, y le movió— Chara… Despierta...

—Mgh... Frisk~, d-dame... Ah~... —en su interior, la ex genocida se descojonaba de risa.

Frisk al oír eso, no pudo evitar pensar lo peor. Chara estaba teniendo sueños _húmedos_ con él. Un sonrojo adornó toda su cara, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintiéndose nervioso.

—Chara...

—Frisk~...

—¡Chara! —el moreno optó por simplemente lanzarse encima de la chica y comenzar a aplastarla.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —la castaña se levantó de golpe, sobresaltando a Frisk, quién comenzó a gritar.

—¡AAAAAH!

—¡AAAH!

—¡AAAAAAAAH!

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—¡CHARA, FRISK! ¡¿QUÉ-...?! —Papyrus entró al cuarto echando la puerta abajo, lo que ocasionó más griterío por parte de los humanos, quienes, sin darse cuenta, se abrazaron estando Frisk encima de Chara y… Bueno, las posiciones en las que ambos están ya deben imaginársela.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —Paps, al ver como los humanos se abrazaban en tal posición, pensó lo peor.

—¡Papyrus, niños! —Toriel llegó corriendo al sentir a sus niños gritar, la puerta caer y el grito del esqueleto— ¡¿Qué...?! ¿Sucede?... —la cabra antropomórfica miró a Chara y a Frisk y se sonrojó al instante, llevándose ambas manos hasta la boca— O-oh mi Dios...

—heya, ¿me perdí de algo? —el esqueleto más bajo apareció detrás de su hermano y de Toriel, sonriendo maliciosamente al ver la escena entre los humanos— oh... parece que frisk decidió _alimentar_ a chara con su _cuchara_.

—¡SANS, NO! ¡ESE CHISTE FUE HORRIBLE! —gritó Papyrus furioso.

—vamos, paps, te estás riendo.

—¡LO ESTOY Y LO ODIO!

Toriel sonreía al ver la divertida escena de los esqueletos, para luego mirar a sus niños: —Chara, levántate, iremos al nuevo centro comercial que inauguró Mettaton. —dijo sonriente mientras se retiraba del lugar, abandonando a los demás.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente. Frisk tenía los ojos cerrados (¿es posible que los tenga cerrados?) y mantenía una expresión cansada. Chara lucía nerviosa por la mirada maliciosa y divertida de Sans, y Papyrus les daba a los dos humanos una mirada... Más o menos igual a la de su hermano.

—SANS... DEBERÍAMOS IR A CASA A ARREGLARNOS... CREO QUE HACE UN POCO DE "CALOR" AQUÍ...

Ambos esqueletos comenzaron a reír, y con su magia, desaparecieron.

Los restantes de la habitación dieron un suspiro.

—Como sea. Chara, levántate, se nos hará tarde. —Frisk salió de la habitación de una manera que, desde el punto de vista de Chara fue algo frío y distante. Su corazón se encogió al ver esto.

—¡Frisk, espera!

Como respuesta, recibió unas señas por parte del moreno, quien sólo se molestó en asomar las manos. Frisk y Chara también hablaban lenguaje de señas entre ellos cuando necesitaban hablar de algo importante sin levantar sospechas.

" _Después hablamos"_

Aquella respuesta no hizo más que hacer sentir peor a la ex genocida, aunque no se esperaba lo siguiente.

" _Eso de alimentarte con mi cuchara no suena tan mal, cuando quieras comer, avísame cariño, te amo~"_

—¡FRISK! —la cara de la chica podía ser comparada con un tomate, de esos tomates bien rojos. Se podía escuchar la risa divertida del moreno. Ese día iba a ser interesante.

El celular de Chara vibró, tenía unos cuantos mensajes.

 _Temmie:_

 _hOI!1!1!1!1 sOY teMMIe!1!1!1!1!_

La chica simplemente negó con una sonrisa y le respondió un "hOI" de igual manera.

 _Napsta:_

 _vendrás... al centro comercial... hoy?..._

 _Chara:_

 _Claro, heheh, nos vemos ahí_

Y... ¿Un mensaje desconocido?

 _¿?¿?¿?_

 _ **No puedes escapar de tu pasado, Chara... SIEMPRE SENTIRÁS TUS PECADOS ARRASTRARSE POR TU ESPALDA...**_

—¡Chara!

La de pelo castaño claro se sobresaltó. El último mensaje era un tanto aterrador.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡Te amo! —respondió Frisk, quien apareció con una bandeja que traía el desayuno de Chara, y el de él.

—Y-yo igual...

El resto de la hora simplemente se la pasaron tomando desayuno, besándose y riendo.

— ** _..._** _**Tienen chocolate... ¿No hay chocolate para mí?... No chocolate.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Y aquí termina! ¡Wuuuuuu! Muy bien, hay que aclarar. Hay "alguien" que espía siempre a Frisk y a Chara. Y ese mismo alguien envió el mensaje al celular de la ex loca maniática. No es Flowey, porque él sólo habla en negritas, no en negritas y cursiva. Tampoco es Sans, porque ese mendigo vago ni siquiera en el chat escribe con mayúsculas, no bromea con ese tipo de cosas y además, Chara lo tiene ingresado en su lista de contactos.**_

 _ **¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Asgore? ¿Undyne? ¿Mad Dummy? ¿Mettaton? ¿TORIEL? ¡¿PAPYRUS?! ¡¿FRISK?!**_

 _ **Quién sabe.**_

 _ **Les dejaría otro chiste por aquí, pero después me quedo sin chistes malos para Sans y tendría que buscar chistes malos en internet, y no es la idea U_U**_

 ** _¡See ya!  
Golden el amargado._**


	3. Actuando en el centro comercial

_**¡Y... Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo editado! Verán... Las "ediciones", no cambiarán tanto el rumbo de la historia, solo le añadí y/o quité algunas partes y arreglé algunos errores de ortografía, heheh : ) Como sea, ¡nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ METTATON?! ¡¿SE HABRÁ PERDIDO?! —Papyrus miraba para todos lados, revisaba debajo de los basureros, entre otras cosas.

—paps, por favor... —Sans se tapaba la cara con las manos, aunque poco le servía pues la gente de todas formas los veía.

—¡Sans! —Toriel apareció entre un montón de gente junto a Frisk y Chara— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

—sí, heheh, es _sansacional._

—SANS, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA OÍR TUS CHISTES, ¿NO VES QUE BUSCO A METTATON? —recriminó el esqueleto de bufanda roja— ¡VEO A UNDYNE!

—¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡PAPYRUS, ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS IDIOTA?! —la responsable de aquél grito era nada más y nada menos que Undyne, quien llevaba en brazos a Alphys.

El grupo acabó reuniéndose mientras seguían la búsqueda de Mettaton, o al menos lo hacían hasta que...

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo II:**_

 _ **Actuando en el centro comercial**_

" _ **Enterarse del pasado de tu novio antes de conocerte… ¿cómo reaccionarías?"**_

—¡Oh, Papyrus, _darling_! —gritó Mettaton entre la multitud. A su lado, se hallaba Napstablook, sonriente.

—¡HEY METTATON, POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! —el esqueleto de bufanda roja fue directo a abrazar al robot y al fantasma.

—Al… ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que hace **ella** aquí? —Undyne apuntaba con una lanza a Chara, quien se escondía detrás de Frisk y de Toriel.

—D-de hecho... V-vino con T-Toriel y F-Frisk... —respondió la mujer reptil con nerviosismo.

—¡Alphys, cariño! ¡Veo que tú también estás aquí! —el robot se acercó corriendo a su creadora para abrazarla— ¿Qué tal van las cosas en el laboratorio, querida? Lamento no estar ahí para ayudarte _darling_ , pero ya sabes, el mundo de la moda es muy complicado —dijo mientras hacía una pose dramática.

—Oh, ehm... B-bien... Heheh... S-sólo me aumentó un p-poco el t-trabajo... p-pero Undyne m-me ayuda c-cuando tiene tiempo l-libre... —le contestó avergonzada.

—¡ASÍ ES! ¡NGAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —la mujer pez tomó a Frisk por un brazo e intentó tirarlo.

—POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS DAÑO AL HUMANO —pidió Papyrus con unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorriendo su cráneo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡HEY! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ A CARGO DEL HUMANO?! —preguntó con autoridad.

—Nosotros. —Toriel, Chara, Mettaton y Sans salieron en defensa del pequeño, haciendo que Undyne se sintiera pequeña.

—¡Oh, eh...! ¡Claro, eso era lo que quería decir! —la mujer de piel azulada dejó al chico en el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus actos— Y, ehm... ¿Qué haremos?

—¡RECORREREMOS EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, ¿VERDAD METTATON?!

—Por supuesto que sí, Papy, ¿me acompañas? —Mettaton le ofreció su brazo al esqueleto, quien aceptó gustoso.

—hey, ¿qué es esto? —Sans sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

—OH, ESO ES UN COMIC, SANS —le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa, pero al escuchar a su hermano reírse, comprendió que había caído otra vez en sus bromas— ¡SANS OH POR DIOS!

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Mettaton y Napstablook.

—Oh, por cierto… Frisk, Chara, queridos… —los humanos dirigieron su vista hacia el robot— ¿Podrían cuidar de Blooky por mí? —ambos chicos asintieron y se llevaron al fantasma con ellos.

—welp, ¿vamos tori?

—Claro, Sans —los dos monstruos se comenzaron a alejar— Nos vemos después chicos.

—¡NGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN DEBEMOS COMENZAR A RECORRER, AL! —Undyne, sin previo aviso, tomó a Alphys en brazos y se la llevó corriendo, dejando a Papyrus y a Mettaton en el lugar.

—¡WOWIE, PERO QUÉ VELOCIDAD! ¡VAMOS NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN, METTATON! —Paps, imitando a su amiga, levantó al robot como princesa y comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria.

—¡Papyrus, cariño, espera! —Mettaton sonreía al ver la energía del esqueleto— _Parece un niño adorable y tierno..._

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue en el concierto del otro día Napstablook? —preguntó Frisk mientras sonreía.

—oh… me… fue… bien… gracias… por… preguntar… frisk… ¿cómo te va a ti, chara?… —el fantasma, a pesar de que ni Undyne ni Sans confiaban en la chica, él sí que lo hacía, después de todo, ella...

—Bien, bien, aún no te he dado las gracias por haberme hecho un remix de Megalovania —le comentó mientras bebía una soda.

—oh… no te preocupes… no hace… falta... oh…

—Napsta, ¡mira! —la chica de piel pálida apuntó a una tienda de electrónica, emocionada— ¡vamos Napstablook! —Chara lo tomó de su mano y lo arrastró hasta el ventanal de dicha tienda.

—oh… espera, chara…

—¡Chara! ¡No puedes tomar a Blooky y arrastrarlo! —la chica lo miró sorprendido.

—Frisk, acabas de decirle… ¿Blooky? —dijo incrédula.

—oh… él me dice así… desde… esa vez… que ligó… conmigo…

La ex genocida escupió su bebida, casi atragantándose.

—¡¿QUE FRISK HIZO QUÉ?! —Chara los miró a ambos molesta, pero más específicamente a Frisk.

—Oh, sí… fue cuando conocí por primera vez a Blooky, ligué con él para que se calmara —le contestó tranquilo.

—Frisk el humano, ¿con cuántas personas has ligado? —preguntó con autoridad. Napstablook había entrado a la tienda, pues sentía que estorbaba en aquella "conversación amigable".

—Uh… Bueno… Ligué con Toriel después de llamarla "mamá cabra" —la expresión de Chara cambió— También con Papyrus… Incluso tuvimos una cita —sus ojos se abrieron como platos— También tuve una especie de cita con Undyne, en donde su casa terminó incendiándose… —la mandíbula de Chara cayó hasta el suelo, literalmente— lo mismo pasó con Alphys, aunque la cita era entre ella y Undyne… ¡Y también tuve una cita con Sans! —Chara apretó los puños.

—¡FRISK! ¡¿LIGASTE CON TODO EL SUBSUELO ANTES DE CONOCERME VERDAD?! —la chica no sabía lo que sentía. Era un sentimiento raro. Una especie de rabia, pero no hacia Frisk, si no hacia los demás monstruos. Así es, señoras y señores, Chara Dreemurr estaba _celosa_.

—Ehm… S-sí… —respondió nervioso.

El mundo de Chara cayó en picada. Para ella, literalmente el chico le había sido infiel.

—¡Y ENCIMA ME LO OCULTASTE!

—¡P-pero no le vi la necesidad de-…!

—¡NO, FRISK! ¡NO DIGAS NADA, SÓLO LO VAS A EMPEORAR! —Chara le dio la espalda y se llevó una mano a la frente— ¡ME HAS SIDO INFIEL Y ME LO HAS OCULTADO!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero había un círculo de gente observando lo que sucedía, entre ese círculo se encontraban sus amigos.

—¡Pero Chara, déjame explicarte! —el moreno, en cambio, se arrodilló y le tomó la mano que la chica tenía libre— ¡Todo eso fue antes de conocerte! ¡Yo nunca te he sido infiel! ¡Yo te amo, Chara!

La ex genocida instantáneamente se dio la vuelta, levantó a Frisk y lo tomó por la cintura.

—Yo también te amo, Frisk, pero…

—Chara, no lo digas…

—Nosotros…

—Chara…

—¡No podemos estar juntos, Frisk! —la chica soltó a Frisk y se dio la vuelta una vez más.

—¡CHARA! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! —el moreno se arrodilló y comenzó a "llorar".

—¡Adiós, Frisk! ¡Espero puedas perdonarme! —y se fue corriendo hasta chocar con Mettaton, quién veía la escena maravillada junto a Papyrus. Si hasta les salían estrellas en los ojos y todo.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir eufórica, Toriel, Alphys y Undyne lloraban y Sans simplemente sonreía divertido.

—¡ESO FUE MARAVILLOSO! —el robot tomó a los humanos y los levantó en un abrazo— ¡SON UNAS ESTRELLAS DEL DRAMA QUERIDOS! ¡Están invitados a mi próximo programa!

—E-eh… D-disculpen q-que interrumpa, p-pero… ¿Papyrus, Mettaton? —Alphys miraba detenidamente al esqueleto y al robot— ¿P-por qué están llenos de besos?

Papyrus y Mettaton sonrieron inocentemente, nadie se había dado cuenta, pero estaban completamente desaliñados, el robot tenía el pelo desordenado y el esqueleto su bufanda arrugada.

—DIGAMOS QUE… UN ADORABLE FANTASMITA ME BESÓ… —contestó el esqueleto.

—¿eh?… yo… no hice… nada… —Napstablook pensó que se dirigían a él.

Mettaton reía alegremente: —¡Blooky, cariño, no se refería a ti! ¡Papyrus y yo tuvimos una _sesión privada_!

De repente, una melodía comenzó a sonar de manera muy baja. Melodía que Mettaton, Papyrus, Frisk y Chara conocían a la perfección.

—¿N-no es tu móvil, verdad Chara? —preguntó Frisk, nervioso.

—N-no… —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

A Mettaton también le recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda, pues…

 ***Mettaton siente a Sans arrastrarse por su espalda.**

— _ **¿quieres pasar un mal rato, mettaton?**_ —Megalovania se intensificó. Sans hizo aparecer un montón de huesos y Gáster Blaster alrededor del robot.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡BLOOKY, PAPYRUS AYÚDENME! —Mettaton salió corriendo seguida de un furioso Sans. Detrás de ellos dos iban Papyrus, Napstablook, Alphys y Undyne, uno para asegurarse que su hermano no haga una locura, el otro para "defender" a su primo, otra para impedir que Sans desmantelara a Mettaton y lo convirtiera en una lavadora y la última solo iba para ver la escena de acción.

Toriel observaba con unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su cara, hasta que se sobresaltó al sentir una nalgada.

—Hey mamá, ¿te sentaste sobre un montón de azúcar? Porque tienes un trasero dulce~ —le dijo Frisk mientras le miraba seductoramente.

La mujer cabra comenzó a reírse con ganas y Chara miró hacia otro lado, molesta.

—Oh Dios... Frisk, eres un encanto —Toriel dejó de reírse, y tomó a ambos niños de las manos— Vamos a casa, pequeños, les prepararé una tarta de canela y caramelo.

—… —Chara le miraba atentamente.

—Y una de chocolate. —finalizó con una expresión molesta.

—Yo tengo chocolate blanco, ¿quieres probar Chara? —Frisk miraba de manera pícara a la chica, quien sólo desvió la vista con un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

—¡FRISK, AQUÍ NO!

Toriel volvió a reírse, esos chicos eran divertidos.

— _ **Pero qué linda pareja~… Lástima que llegué yo para arruinarla… Heheheheheheheh… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

 _ **: )**_

* * *

 ** _Listo, aquí termina el capítulo. Les dije que no los iba a editar mucho, sólo cambiar algunas cosas y añadir otras (aunque no se notan las cosas añadidas pero bue') Voy por el tercer capítulo ahora, así que nos vemos pronto~_**

 ** _Golden el amargado._**


	4. Los problemas empiezan

_**Listo, aquí está el tercer capítulo editado... De ahora en adelante, hasta terminar la edición de los capítulos ya subidos, haré mis anotaciones al final del capítulo ; )**_

* * *

— _... ¿Por qué?..._ — _Chara apenas y podía caminar, estaba arrastrando los pies, sus brazos y piernas sangraban, su cara tenía varios rasguños y también sangraba. Hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas ante un cuerpo_ — _¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!_

— _Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo III:**_

 _ **Los problemas empiezan**_

" _ **A veces, tu peor pesadilla se puede volver realidad"**_

—… _Gané ésta partida, Chara… —una sombra le hablaba a la chica, quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a un aparentemente muerto Frisk. Detrás de ella se encontraban los restos de polvo de quienes parecían ser... Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne y Alphys junto al destrozado cuerpo de Mettaton NEO._

 _ **[ACT]**_

— _Llamaste por ayuda… —aquella sombra sonrió un poco._

 _Chara comenzó a llorar, sabía lo que diría._

— _ **Pero nadie vino…**_ _—su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Apuntó a la cabeza de Chara, y comenzó a reír maniáticamente—_ _ **Game Over...**_

 _De repente, todo se volvió silencio. La chica de piel pálida se giró para ver su entorno. Todo era_ _ **oscuridad**_ _._

 _Intentó avanzar, pero sólo había_ _ **más oscuridad**_ _._

 _Al final, decidió sentarse e intentar mirar más al fondo, pero lo único que veía era_ _ **aún más oscuridad**_ _._

— _¿Chara? —esa voz…_

— _Tú…_

 _La figura sonrió—. ¿Ves tu entorno? Todo es_ _ **oscuro**_ _,_ _ **más oscuro**_ _,_ _ **aún más oscuro**_ _, ¿no es así?_

—… _Sí…_

— _Bien… El mundo como lo conoces en esta línea temporal que tú y Frisk crearon, pronto se verá amenazada…_

 _Chara abrió los ojos—. ¿Amenazada? ¿Por quién?_

— _ **Una amigable y pequeña flor…**_

—… _¿Flowey? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Qué podría hacer? Ya no tiene las almas humanas._

— _Al parecer no fueron liberadas después de romper la barrera. Además…_ _ **Nuestros reportes mostraban anomalías en el continuo espacio-tiempo…**_

— _Yo…_

— _ **Líneas de tiempo saltando de izquierda a derecha, parando y comenzando…**_

— _¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?_

— _Sabes que cada vez que tú y Frisk reiniciaban las líneas de tiempo, producían un_ _ **pequeño error**_ _._

—…

— _Y en esta última línea de tiempo… Las almas de los seis humanos no desaparecieron luego de romper la barrera. Siguen aquí, y Flowey lo sabe. Las está buscando. Si las encuentra… Humanos. Monstruos. Todos estarán perdidos._

—… _Tengo que detenerlo._

 _El sujeto sonrió—. Nos vamos entendiendo, pequeña humana. Ahora, para esto… Necesitarás ayuda. Aún tiene la máquina. Puede repararla. Si lo hace… Tendrás más colaboración._

— _Pero él no confía en mí…_

— _Él no confía ni en su propia sombra. Pero..._ _ **Su hermano no es tan inocente como aparenta**_ _._

 _La chica volvió a abrir los ojos—. ¿Él…?_

— _Los hermanos esqueleto tienen más secretos de los que crees. Si hablas con ellos detenidamente, podrán ayudarte. Alphys podrá ayudarlos a reparar la máquina._

— _¿Crees que con sólo tu ayuda y la de ambos hermanos bastará para detenerlo?_

— _No. Pero Alphys aún tiene los planos de Mettaton NEO. Créeme, ese robot originalmente era más poderoso de lo que fue en aquellas rutas genocidas._

—…

— _ **Tú tienes los cuchillos, podrás tener al comediante y a su hermano, a la ex capitana de la guardia real y al mayor invento de la científica Alphys de tu lado. Y si arreglan la máquina…**_

—¡CHARA, DESPIERTA! —la chica se sobresaltó al oír el grito de Frisk.

—¡Frisk, deja de asustarme así! —le recriminó la chica.

—Estabas sudando y tenías una mirada preocupada, Chara… ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado el chico.

Chara suspiró, y le dio una mirada llena de _**Determinación**_ —. Iremos a ver a la Dra. Alphys.

Frisk ladeó su cabeza, confundido—. ¿A Alphys? ¿Para qué?

—Nada, sólo… No me siento bien. Y, eh… Antes de que vayamos, iré a darle una visita rápida a los hermanos esqueleto. —le informó mientras se levantaba y se desvestía frente a Frisk, quien aún estaba en pijama.

—Guau… No sabía que eras tan… _exquisita_ —dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba. Chara correspondió el beso del contrario pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello, gustosa.

—Chicos, Tori los está es-… —Asgore abrió y cerró la puerta a una velocidad impresionante—¡YO NO VI NADA!

—¡PAPÁ, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! —gritó Chara mientras mandaba a Frisk a la mierda.

—¡OH, NO! ¡SÍ ES LO QUE PIENSO! ¡TÚ Y FRISK IBAN A HACER COSAS INDECENTES EN LA HABITACIÓN!

Aquél grito ocasionó que a Toriel se le cayera la bandeja de comida al suelo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡FRISK, CHARA! ¡BAJEN AL COMEDOR EN ESTE INSTANTE! —la mujer cabra sintió como se abría la puerta principal de la casa— ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN VIENES, DREEMURR! ¡SI NO LOS VEO AQUÍ AHORA MISMO...! _**¡PASARÁN UN MAL RATO!**_ —la puerta se cerró de golpe y en menos de lo que Sans cuenta un mal chiste los humanos y el ex rey estaban en el comedor. Toriel deshizo su magia de fuego y suspiró, cansada.

—Ustedes dos, jovencitos… Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto, pero… Asgore, ¿me ayudarías a darle _**la charla**_ a estos _**inocentes**_ niños?

El hombre cabro asintió, y los jóvenes humanos suspiraron, aquella prometía ser una larga tarde.

La sombra que habló con Chara se reía con ganas, la ex mujer de su _**antiguo jefe**_ era el monstruo más aterrador de todo el subsuelo y la superficie.

— _ **Esto cada vez se pone más divertido… : )**_

* * *

 ** _Listo, aquí termina. Heheheheheheheheheh : ) En la versión anterior de este capítulo, dije que comenzaría la acción desde ahora en adelante, y así será ; ) Por lo que intentaré hacer una mezcla de humor, acción y aventura, a ver si me sale... : / En fin, iré por el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _¡See ya!  
Golden el amargado._**


	5. VS Sans

—Chara, hija, ¿estás segura de esto? —preguntó Asgore, preocupado— Si quieres nosotros podemos acompañarte.

La chica negó lentamente con su cabeza—. Lo siento pa, pero es algo que yo debo hacer.

—Sans aún no confía en ti, Chara... —incluso Toriel estaba preocupada. A pesar de que Chara y Frisk ya tenían quince años e iban por los dieciséis, era alarmante la insistencia de aquellos dos.

—Chara... —Frisk le miró preocupado, la cara de su hermana era algo... extraña.

—Yo sé que él no es el único que no confía en mí... —Chara los miró a ambos— Ustedes tampoco lo hacen, ¿verdad?

Toriel y Asgore desviaron la vista. Ella lo sabía, uno de los errores que habían provocado los reinicios de las líneas temporales era que... Todos recordaban sus muertes en cada una de las líneas de tiempo.

—Nosotros hacemos el esfuerzo por confiar en ti, nos da miedo el hecho de dejarte sola por un corto periodo de tiempo... Aún estás en rehabilitación con Alphys... Pero... —Toriel se levantó del sofá, con una mirada llena de _**determinación**_ — Si tú crees que estarás bien yendo a casa de Sans, puedes ir. Ya tienes quince años, jovencita. No puedo seguir interrumpiendo tu madurez tanto mental como física. En unos años más serás toda una adulta, y es momento de que te independices.

Asgore y Frisk parpadearon un montón de veces, incrédulos.

—¿La echarás de casa, Tori? —le preguntó el ex rey, Toriel se golpeó la frente con la mano, hastiada.

—¡NO INTERRUMPAS CON TUS IDIOTECES, DREEMURR! —le gritó en toda la cara, luego suspiró— Pueden ir a casa de los hermanos esqueleto y al laboratorio de la Dra. Alphys, tienen mi permiso.

Asgore levantó la mano: —Pero-...

—TIENEN **MÍ** PERMISO, DREEMURR. ¿ALGO MÁS QUE QUIERAS DECIR?

—N-no... —el ex rey se quedó temblando en su lugar, asustado.

Toriel sonrió— Muy bien, pueden irse niños —los empezó a empujar a ambos hacia la entrada— No se demoren~. —Y de un portazo les cerró la puerta en sus caras.

—¿Crees que lo vaya a matar? —preguntó Frisk mientras caminaban.

—Nope, mamá cabra no es tan-... —se escucha una explosión desde dentro de la casa— así... Argh, olvídalo, vamos.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo IV:**_

 _ **VS Sans**_

" _ **Es tu viejo amigo, el único que lo sabe todo sobre ti"**_

 _(Underswap OST – papyrus. Extended)_

 _En casa de los hermanos_

—SANS, RECOGE EL CALCETÍN ANTES DE IR A HOLGAZANEAR OTRA VEZ —ordenó Papyrus mientras miraba con furia al objeto tirado en el suelo— ¡SANS, TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡VEN A RECOGER EL CALCETÍN!

—ok —el esqueleto bajito tomó al objeto, y lo volvió a tirar.

—¡PERO NO LO VUELVAS A DEJAR AHÍ! ¡MUÉVELO!

—ok —Sans obedeció.

—¡LO MOVISTE SOLO DOS PASOS! ¡VETE A TU CUARTO! ¡NO LO QUIERO VOLVER A VER AQUÍ!

—ok —el esqueleto se fue con una sonrisa mientras Papyrus volvía a la cocina, pero al salir…

—¡SANS! ¡EL CALCETÍN SIGUE EN EL SUELO! ¡BAJA!

—¿no me dijiste que me quedara en mi cuarto y que no me querías volver a ver aquí abajo? —le preguntó burlón mientras le obedecía.

—¡¿SABES QUÉ?! ¡OLVÍDALO! —Papyrus se iba a retirar, hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa— SANS, VE A ABRIR.

—ya voy...

* * *

—¿Por qué crees que se demoren tanto en abrir? —preguntó Chara con impaciencia.

—Seguro no están en casa... —respondió Frisk.

—No lo creo, el auto de Paps está ahí —le dijo mientras apuntaba a un auto deportivo rojo con diseño de fuego, el cual en una de sus puertas decía "Papyrus es genial"— ese auto es ardiente...

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa es ardiente? —le preguntó seductor.

El rostro de Chara pasó a ser de un rojo intenso— ¿Q-qué?

—Mettaton.

—...

Frisk tomó por el rostro a Chara y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

* * *

Papyrus se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, y al ver a Sans durmiendo en el sofá, casi utiliza los g- digo, casi utiliza sus huesos para despertarlo.

—¡SANS! ¡TE DIJE QUE ABRIERAS LA PUERTA, HUESOS VAGOS! —gritó encolerizado para luego simplemente suspirar— PORQUE ALGUIEN TAN GENIAL COMO YO HA DE SUFRIR TANTO... ¿QUIÉN ES? —el esqueleto abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Chara apoyada en el marco de la puerta siendo literalmente "devorada" por Frisk. Papyrus los quedó mirando un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya habían abierto.

—Oh... ¡Hey Papyrus! ¿Qué tal todo? Heheh, lindo día, ¿no? —saludó Frisk con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—VAN A ARRUINAR MI HERMOSA Y GENIAL REPUTACIÓN, HUMANOS —le respondió con una mirada molesta— COMO SEA, ¿BUSCAN A SANS VERDAD? —los chicos asintieron— ÉL ESTÁ DURMIENDO EN EL SOFÁ, ESPEREN UNOS SEGUNDOS —se alejó de allí rápidamente.

—Tápate los oídos, Chara —advirtió el moreno. La chica se quedó sin entender.

Papyrus se acercó a Sans, tomó aire, y: — **¡SANS EL ESQUELETO! ¡DESPIERTA HUESOS FLOJOS! ¡TIENES VISITAS!**

Prácticamente todas las cosas de la casa se movieron, algunos vasos de vidrio se rompieron, y un **Perro Molesto** salió corriendo con un hueso.

— **¡¿qué?! ¡¿quién?! ¡¿cómo?!** —Sans se levantó de golpe con su ojo izquierdo encendido y un Gáster Blaster a su lado, asustando a Paps.

—¡SANS GUARDA ESE GÁSTER BLASTER! ¡ME VAS A MATAR IDIOTA! —gritó aterrorizado.

—... ah, eras tú paps —Sans cerró los ojos y la cabeza gigante desapareció— ¿qué sucede?

—TIENES VISITA, SANS.

—¿sí? ¿quién? —preguntó curioso.

—EL HUMANO Y EL CLON DEL HUMANO —respondió sonriente.

—¡ME LLAMO CHARA, ESQUELETO! —gritó con rabia.

—LO SÉ.

—¿quiénes? —preguntó divertido.

—FRISK Y EL CLON DE FRISK CON EXTRAÑO BULTO EN SU PECHO.

—oh… así que frisk y su _cuchara_ vinieron a visitarme, ¿eh?

—¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE, LES VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA A AMBOS! ¡LES HE DICHO QUE MI NOMBRE ES CHARA!

Los hermanos esqueleto se asomaron a ver, encontrándose con una escena un tanto rara.

Frisk sujetaba a Chara impidiéndole avanzar, mientras la chica hacia todo lo posible por soltarse.

—NO CREO QUE LA VIOLENCIA SEA ALGO BUENO... PERO PARA AHORRARTE EL TRABAJO... —Papyrus llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y...

—¡¿qué mierda?! ¡papyrus! —Sans observaba a su hermano con vergüenza mientras ambos humanos gritaban aterrados. Papyrus se había arrancado la cabeza.

—¡LISTO! ¿QUERÍAS MI CABEZA? —preguntó sonriente.

—¡NO, YA NO LA QUIERO! —Chara inmediatamente retrocedió al ver al esqueleto extenderle su cráneo— ¡PONTELA, PONTELA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El esqueleto de bufanda roja obedeció.

—MUY BIEN... PERO AHORA QUE ESTÁN AQUÍ... ¿QUIEREN COMER ALGO?

Antes de que pudieran responder, sus estómagos rugieron.

—TOMARÉ ESO COMO UN SÍ. IBA A COCINAR ALGO DE ESPAGUETI... ¿QUIEREN ACOMPAÑARME A COMPRAR? —Papyrus se veía emocionado.

Ambos humanos asintieron, felices al ver la emoción de Paps.

—que les vaya bien... —comentó Sans desde el sofá mientras bostezaba.

—CUANDO VUELVA TE QUIERO VER DESPIERTO, SANS —el esqueleto y los menores salieron de casa, dejando a Sans a cargo de esta.

—por fin podré dormir un-...

— **Pero qué buen esqueleto eres, basura sonriente.** —Sans volteó su rostro de inmediato, sonriendo como siempre.

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

—¿oh?... pero miren a quién tenemos aquí... —su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver en su televisor el rostro de _Photoshop_ _Flowey_ mirándolo maniáticamente— heya flowey, ¿cómo estás? ¿ya _echaste raíces?_

— **No te hagas el amable conmigo, sabes el por qué volví.** —el ojo de Sans se volvió azul mientras se ponía de pie.

—heh. el alma de chara y frisk, ¿verdad?... ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás hacer algo contra nosotros?

— **Líneas de tiempo saltando de izquierda a derecha, parando y comenzando... Y, de repente, todo termina.**

—... —Sans sudó, aquél monstruo tenía algo planeado.

— **Me sorprende que seas tan lento, basura sonriente. Sabes que esta es solo una línea de tiempo más de la telaraña, ¿no es así? Bien, has de saber que los errores entre líneas temporales que el imbécil y la estúpida crearon junto a estas hermosas almas absorbidas... Me dieron paso a TODAS las líneas temporales.**

Sans se hizo unos pasos más atrás, sorprendido.

— **Heh, como ya sabes, yo ya tengo un LOVE bastante alto, pero... Había una pequeña amiga que no tenía el LOVE suficiente...** —el rostro de Photoshop Flowey se achicó un poco, dejando ver a alguien que hizo a Sans caer de rodillas.

—n-no... —al lado del rostro de la flor... Se encontraba Chara, tal y como era antes de que Frisk la salvara.

— _ **¡Hola, Sansy~! ¿Contento por verme~?**_ —le preguntó sarcástica.

—tú no eres chara...

— _ **Oh... ¡Si lo soy!**_ _ **El demonio que viene cuando la gente llama a su nombre...**_ _ **"**_ _ **Chara**_ _ **"**_ —Sans comenzó a temblar. El recuerdo de sus amigos convirtiéndose en polvo, el recuerdo de Papyrus... ¿Papyrus?

—¡paps! —Sans se levantó a una velocidad increíble, pero antes de siquiera poder mover un pie o usar su magia, un montón de espinas lo atravesaron.

 _9999999_

—tsk...

— **Lo siento, basura sonriente, pero no-...**

 _Chara y Frisk retrocedieron a su anterior punto de guardado._

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —Flowey miraba sorprendido el cártel que apareció frente a todos. Sans sonrió.

—no te... burles... puede... que haya caído... por culpa de su experimento... y ya no esté aquí físicamente, pero... _está en todas las líneas de tiempo_. —al terminar de decir eso, Sans volvió al sofá, tal y como estaba todo antes de que Papyrus abriera la puerta. El esqueleto más alto al pasar por el comedor, asintió al ver la mirada de aprobación de Sans.

 _(Undertale OST – sans.)_

—YA LES DIJE QUE VAN A ARRUINAR MI HERMOSA Y GENIAL REPUTACIÓN, HUMANOS —ambos chicos sonrieron al oír eso.

Sans apareció con su magia frente a los tres—. no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos. ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí? —preguntó serio.

—Que confíes en mí tal cual lo hace tu hermano —pidió Chara.

—mh... no lo sé...

—¿Papyrus? —Frisk miraba detenidamente al esqueleto— ¿Tú también puedes tele-transportarte usando magia?

—¡NYEHEHEH! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE HACER DE TODO! —respondió mientras hacia una exagerada pose heroica.

—tócate la espalda con la rodilla, paps —dijo Sans con una gota de sudor. Papyrus... ¡¿Se arrancó la pierna?! — ¡papyrus!

El esqueleto alto dobló su pierna arrancada, la colocó detrás de su espalda y comenzó a tocarse con la rodilla— ¿VES? ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS PUEDE HACER DE TODO! ¿A DÓNDE QUIERES IR, FRISK?

—Al laboratorio de Alphys, por favor.

—¡MUY BIEN, HUMANO! ¡VAMOS AL LABORATORIO DE ALPHYS! —Papyrus se acercó al oído de Frisk— CONOZCO UN ATAJO, NYEHEHEH.

—paps, no me robes mi frase.

—¡SILENCIO, SANS! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS SE LLEVARÁ AL HUMANO A DONDE LA GRANDÍSIMA Y ESPECTACULAR DOCTORA ALPHYS! ¡CREADORA DEL MÁS SEXY, GLAMUROSO, PERFECTO Y ABSOLUTAMENTE HERMOSO METTATON! —Antes de que Sans replicara su hermano junto a Frisk desaparecieron.

—heh, ¿no es genial papyrus?

—Sí...

Chara estaba nerviosa.

—tranquila chica, intentaré no dañarte tanto con mi _cuchara…_

—¡SANS! —gritó la chica horrorizada.

Sans comenzó a reír con ganas.

—Huh... Eh...

—lamento si te hice enojar con mis chistes o algo parecido.

—No, Sans, está bien. No estoy molesta contigo. Sabes que necesito tu ayuda para detener a Flowey.

—heh. es cierto que aún no confío en ti, chara, aunque... si me demuestras tu _**determinación...**_ quizás sea capaz de _**perdonarte**_.

Nadie sabía cómo, pero cada vez que Chara o Frisk entraban en batalla con algún monstruo, eran encerrados en una especie de cubo gigante que mantenía a los contrincantes dentro de él, y una canción sonaba.

—¿Eh? —Chara no la reconocía.

 _(Undertale OST – Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans Extended)_

Sans sonrió divertido—. _**la canción que debería sonar si te enfrentaras contra mí.**_ —el esqueleto se elevó montando un Gáster Blaster— ¡chara dreemurr! ¡muéstrame de qué estás hecha, chica!

Sans hizo aparecer un montón de Gáster Blaster mientras el alma de la chica se volvía azul.

—espero que hayas cambiado, humana...

La chica sonreía, no de forma psicópata, era una sonrisa de verdad, como las de Papyrus.

 **[MERCY]**

—heh.

Sans hizo aparecer una fila de huesos debajo de Chara, quien los esquivó con un ágil salto para luego esquivar los demás que iban en forma de proyectiles. Sonrió al ver cuál sería la táctica del esqueleto. Después de esquivar todos los huesos, un grupo de Gáster Blaster fueron a atacarla, esquivando los disparos con éxito.

—siempre me pregunté por qué la gente no usaba su ataque más fuerte primero —dijo divertido.

—¿Quizás para ahorrar energía? —preguntó a modo de respuesta la chica mientras seguía dando a la opción de perdonar.

—quién sabe.

El esqueleto hizo aparecer una fila de Gáster Blaster, disparando primero los de los extremos y el del medio, para luego disparar los del costado. Chara los esquivó todos dando ágiles saltos.

—he escuchado que en el momento en el que el alma sale a escena, el humano que lo porta se vuelve más ágil y rápido... —Sans sonrió— comprobemos si es verdad.

Sans lanzó dos huesos que la humana una vez más esquivó, pero no esperaba que estos volvieran por detrás como una especie de boomerang y comenzaran a seguirla.

—¡Sans! ¡¿Cómo mierda planeas que esquive éstas cosas?! —gritó la chica con molestia mientras casi le rozan la cara.

—¿no que tú y frisk habían encontrado los objetos de los otros humanos?

En eso, Chara se vio iluminada por una luz interna. Sonriendo, sacó de su inventario la **Sartén Quemada,** con la cual desvió los huesos.

 _ **(Nota del Autor: aquí no se van a respetar tanto las reglas del juego en sí. Chara y Frisk pueden usar los objetos de los otros humanos sin necesidad del "Modo de Ataque" de cada alma.)**_

—vaya, esa sartén es mejor de lo que creía, pero... ¿podrás resistir esto?

El alma de Chara se volvió azul, y Sans comenzó a enviarla contra las paredes, haciendo que de éstas emergieran huesos azules seguidos muy de cerca por una fila de huesos blancos que la chica apenas y alcanzó a evadir.

—¿Aún conservas la retribución kármica? —preguntó nerviosa.

—claro, ¿por qué no debería? —le contesta mientras hace aparecer unos enormes Gáster Blaster y el par de huesos-boomerang por todo el lugar.

Chara comenzó a desesperarse, en lugar de ser huesos blancos, eran azules, no se podía mover si estos estaban cerca. El problema era que, si no se movía, cualquiera de los Gáster Blaster le daría de lleno y ella ya no tiene un 99 de HP como para aguantar

—¡JODIDO LOCO! ¡ESTA VEZ SÍ TE ESTÁS TOMANDO EN SERIO LA PELEA! —por estar gritándole al esqueleto, Chara no se percató del montón de huesos que iban hacia ella.

El alma de Chara se partió, desapareciendo del lugar. A los pocos segundos regresó completamente molesta.

—creo que me pasé un poco...

—¡¿UN POCO?! ¡AGRADECE QUE TENGO LOS PUNTOS DE GUARDADO SACO DE HUESOS!

—bueno, al menos volviste... porque realmente me _tenías preocupado de muerte,_ chica —dijo sonriente.

Chara no pudo evitar reírse por la broma del esqueleto.

—Como sea, sigamos —Chara sacó de su inventario el Cuchillo Real y la Sartén Quemada.

Sans le miraba confundido— ¿qué planeas hacer con eso chara?

—¿No es obvio? Este cuchillo es más resistente y poderoso de lo que parece, podré partir fácilmente esos huesos molestos.

—¿y la sartén?

—Para comprobar mi teoría —contestó.

Sans negó con la cabeza e hizo aparecer dos Gáster Blaster a cada lado de la chica, disparando el de la izquierda primero. Aunque, en vez de esquivar, Chara se quedó quieta y bloqueó el cañón con la sartén.

—Vaya, mi teoría sí funcionó —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Sans le imitó la sonrisa, esa chica haría del combate algo divertido.

Una sombra observaba desde algún lugar, sonriente. Sabía que la ex genocida y el esqueleto se llevarían bien... _**tal y como en los viejos tiempos...**_

Un recuerdo golpeó la mente de ambos contrincantes, deteniéndolos unos minutos.

 _(Undertale OST_ _– His Theme)_

 _F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

— _¡Sans! —una humana, de no más de ocho años, corría en dirección a un esqueleto unos centímetros más alto que ella._

— _¿mh? —el mencionado se volteó, bostezando— oh, eres tú chara, ¿sucede algo?_

— _¡Luchemos! —gritó desafiante. Sans le miró._

— _¿aún conservas ese deseo de destruir la humanidad y conseguir seis almas para sacarnos a la superficie? —preguntó desinteresado._

— _¡Sí! ¡Ustedes deben salir de aquí, declararles la guerra a los humanos y así recuperar lo que les pertenece!_

 _Sans le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿cómo lo harás?_

 _Chara sonrió maniáticamente—. ¡Fácil, sólo deben-...! ¡¿Eh?! —Sans la encerró en una cárcel hecha de huesos azules._

— _si te mueves, te harás daño. necesito que me escuches, humana. —el esqueleto entrecerró los ojos, aún desinteresado— deja esa estúpida idea. ¿quieres? —le dijo serio._

— _Sans... ¿Qué te sucede? No estás con el mismo ánimo de siempre. Es más, Papyrus es el que anda gritando que es genial y todo._

— _... papá anda muy desanimado hoy... hablé con papyrus, le dije sobre cambiar roles por un día. aceptó —el monstruo bostezó— es más, creo que yo me quedaré con su papel de vago, veo que él se divierte diciendo que es genial —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del esqueleto— ¿sabes, chara?... tengo el presentimiento de que por más que insista en que dejes esa ridícula idea, no lo harás... algo me dice que no nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo._

— _... Sans... —los huesos alrededor de la chica desaparecieron. La humana observó como el esqueleto comenzaba a alejarse lentamente._

— _si alguna vez ese sueño se hace realidad, chara... si consigues todo ese poder hasta el punto en el que desees más... —Sans volteó, su ojo azul brillando con intensidad— si sigo con vida para ese entonces y nos convertimos en enemigos..._ _ **te haré pasar un mal rato**_ _, de tal modo que decidirás replantearte todos los pecados que hayas cometido para ese entonces... después de todo, para eso están los amigos, ¿verdad?_

 _E-n-d o-f F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

Los huesos ya no se enviaban con tanta intensidad y velocidad, y Chara apenas los esquivaba. Ambos estaban cabizbajos.

—Sans... Yo... —la chica se detuvo al escuchar un sollozo, levantó la vista, y vio a Sans con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

—yo siempre confié en ti, chara... al enterarme que tú junto al príncipe habían muerto... yo...

—...

—mi mejor amiga había desaparecido en una noche, y yo sin siquiera alcanzar a despedirme... lo único que alcancé a decirte sólo fue un... un... —Sans bajó al suelo y cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Sans... No te preocupes... —Chara se acercó al esqueleto y le dio un abrazo— Sé que por mi culpa _**pasaste un mal rato...**_ Tanto como cuando fui tu amiga y en las rutas genocidas... Frisk me hizo ver las cosas con más claridad... —la chica sonrió, ella también estaba llorando— H-hice mucho daño... Eran tantas mis ansias de poder, que cuando volví en el cuerpo de Frisk... No los reconocía, Sans... _**Perdóname...**_

—...

 _ ***Sans te está perdonando.**_

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

—Sans...

 **[MERCY]**

—está bien, chica... no te culpo de nada... frisk... realmente es especial para ti, ¿cierto?

—S-sí...

—mira, chara... no quiero que pienses mal o algo, pero las habilidades tuyas y del chico realmente me preocupan.

—Lo sé, Sans... Yo...

—sé lo que dirás. pero... quiero que me hagas una promesa...

Chara sonrió—. Sans. No habrá más reinicios.

Sans compartió su sonrisa—. heh... gracias, niña.

La chica de piel pálida se sentía bien. Después de tanto tiempo... había recuperado a uno de sus amigos. Aún faltaban más, pero conseguiría el perdón de todos.

— _Yo te ayudo a aliarte con todos tus amigos, Chara... Y tú me ayudas a volver._

— _... Hecho._

La sombra sonrió—. _Gracias, pequeña humana..._

— _De nada..._

— _ **Esto se me sale de las manos... Maldito sea ese ex científico...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Muy bien, aquí tienen el capítulo! Realmente me inspiré tanto, que hasta puse entre medio las canciones que utilicé mientras escribía : ) Será sólo por éste capítulo, aunque si ustedes me lo piden, pondré las canciones en los próximos capítulos ; )  
**_ ** _Oh, un aviso. Estaba yo paseando por la calle y, bueno, me topé con alguien muy especial. Tenía mala cara y supuse que le pasaba algo. Me acerqué y me dijo que estaba aburrida, quería hacer algo nuevo. Y bueno, yo le dije: "¿Quieres ser mi presentadora?"  
Y aceptó. ¡Así que aquí tienen! ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Tengo el placer de presentar a...!  
_**

 ** _(Undertale OST_ _–_ _It's Showtime!)_**

 ** _Mettaton: ¡Hello, darlings! ¡Es un placer estar aquí~! ;P_**

 ** _Golden: Ahora que lo pienso, también invité a Napstablook, ¿por qué no vino? :0_**

 ** _Mettaton: ¡Está junto a Frisk y Chara en su casa! Los hermosos chicos lo invitaron a pasar la tarde allí~_**

 ** _Golden: Oh, ya veo... Muy bien. Lectores, lectoras. Lectores silenciosos y gente que pasa simplemente a mirar : ) Mettaton será mi ayudante desde ahora. : 3  
_**

 ** _Mettaton: ¡Ohhhhh yeeeessss! ¡Estoy muy encantada por poder participar, Goldie~!_**

 ** _Golden: Heheh, sí... ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, podrás traer a un invitado especial por cada capítulo. Lo ideal sería que fueran los personajes de Undertale, aunque si quieres traer de invitados a los de los universos alternos, puedes hacerlo._**

 ** _Mettaton: :0 ¡My, my! ¡Muchas gracias! Eres un amor~_**

 ** _Golden: Sí, lo sé : 3 Tú y tu invitado hablarán al inicio del capítulo, y luego al final del cap. hablaré yo y, si gustas, puedes aparecer tú junto a tu invitado ; 3_**

 ** _Mettaton: Yeahhh~ 7u7 ¡Oh, oh! ¡¿Puedo responder los reviews que lleguen?!_**

 ** _Golden: Claro, ¿por qué no? Yo soy muy malo respondiendo reviews ToT En fin, eso sería todo por ahora, ¡despide, Mettaton! ; )_**

 ** _Mettaton: ¡Hasta la próxima, darlings! ¡Dejen reviews para que el robot más sexy del Underground les responda! Espero que los reviews sean por los capítulos y no para hablarme a mí :0 Sé que soy la estrella principal, ¡pero en verdad apreciaría que dejaran reviews sobre si les gustó éste capítulo o no! ¡Bye bye~!_**

 ** _Golden el amargado & Mettaton EX._**


	6. VS Undyne

**_Mettaton: ¡Hello my darlings! ¡It's me again! ¡Sean bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de ésta historia~! ¡Hoy tendremos a una invitada muy especial~! ¡Querida, entra~!_**

 ** _Undyne: ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ TAL DEBILUCHOS?! ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA UNDYNE HA LLEGADO! ¡FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!_**

 ** _Mettaton: Heheheh~, veo que estás muy animada hoy, querida._**

 ** _Undyne: ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE APARECIERA EN ALGÚN CAPÍTULO! Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por invitarme robot afeminado! : )_**

 ** _Mettaton (con un tic en el ojo): Claro, no hay problema, darling... Ehhh... ¿Te parece si le damos introducción al capítulo? Quizás los lectores estén ansiosos por leer..._**

 ** _Undyne: ¡MUY BIEN! ¡DEBILUCHOS! ¡VEAN CÓMO LE PATEO EL TRASERO A LA HUMANA EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO! ¡FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!_**

 ** _Mettaton: ¡Undyne, querida! ¡No hagas spoilers!_**

 ** _Undyne: Ups... ¡Como sea! ¡Pasen a leer!_**

* * *

—Entonces... Así conociste a Toriel... —dijo Chara mientras caminaba junto a Sans en dirección al laboratorio de Alphys.

—sí... es el mejor público que he tenido, claro, antes de que conociera a frisk.

—Y antes de que él me salvara —contestó sonriente, Sans le miró.

—¿a qué te refieres?

—Yo también disfruto de tus chistes, Sans, son _sansacionales_ , ¿sabes? —ambos rieron— Y, bueno... volviendo al tema de Flowey... ¿Tienes un plan?

—¿plan?, amiguita, yo no hago planes, yo dejo que las cosas fluyan, además... —el esqueleto desvió la vista— hay algo que me preocupa, chica.

—¿Qué cosa?

— _ **el demonio que viene cuando la gente llama a su nombre...**_

Chara se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Sans, asustada.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo V:**_

 _ **VS Undyne**_

" _ **¡Undyne flechas locas ataca con sus lanzas de la justicia!"**_

—E-es broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó con temor. La mirada de seriedad que el esqueleto le dedicó le decía que aquello iba en serio— ¿C-cómo...?

Sans suspiró—. supongo que gáster te mencionó algo sobre las almas humanas y las líneas temporales.

— _Photoshop Flowey..._

 _(Undertale OST_ _– sans.)_

—así es. y, bueno, he de suponer que _envenenó_ a la chara de la línea de tiempo genocida. seguro flowey estaba con bacterias, ya sabes, hoy en día los gérmenes _florecen_ en todas partes —ambos volvieron a reír— en fin, mientras papyrus y ustedes iban a comprar, apareció y se _arraigó_ mi pantalla, fue _flowible_.

—Seguro, parece sacado de la película de la niña del aro.

—paps no volvió a dormir después de ver esa película, de hecho, tuve que llamar a alphys para que me dijera qué hacer. como sea, luego de una charla algo extraña, la florecilla _cortó el tallo_ y llamó a su amiga, la cual tenía una _chara_ aterradora.

La chica le miró molesta: —... Sans...

—heh, sólo bromeo. bueno, intenté seguir a papyrus para evitar que le hicieran daño y me _echó sus espinas_.

—Oh, fue ahí cuando Frisk y yo retrocedimos a nuestro anterior punto de guardado.

—¿por qué lo hicieron?

Chara se vio nerviosa—. Eh... Había pasado una loca de piel azul, cabello rojo y con sonrisa de tiburón en un auto y atropelló a Papyrus. Lo convirtió en una _pila de huesos_.

—¿murió?

—Nah, Papyrus es muy testarudo y persistente, lo aterrador fue que su cabeza fue a parar a mis brazos y, bueno, ya sabes, tu hermano se expresa demasiado con sus cuencas, tenía los ojos saltones.

—heheheheheheh, ya te lo digo, papy es genial.

—Sí, es todo un modelo a seguir. Quizás es una buena influencia después de todo...

—por cierto... ya llegamos.

Chara iba a hacer el ademán de tocar amablemente la puerta, pero Sans le interrumpió.

—knock, knock —dijo sonriente.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó la voz de Undyne desde el interior.

—la vaca.

—¿La vaca quién?

—la vaca eres tú.

De un portazo Undyne mandó a volar a Sans unos cuantos metros lejos, furiosa.

— **¡SANS, ESQUELETO SIN CEREBRO! ¡PARA LA PRÓXIMA TE CONVERTIRÉ EN UNA LINDA DECORACIÓN PARA MI CASA!** —gritó con enojo. Luego miró a Chara y le dedicó una _amigable_ sonrisa— **¿Buscas algo, querida?**

—Eh... A la Dra. Alphys...

Undyne suspiró—. Argh, bien, pasa. No te mato simplemente porque Papyrus dijo que vendrías.

—Oh... Ehm... Gracias —Chara le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Sí, de nada, como sea.

Ambas entraron al laboratorio luego de bajar un montón de escaleras, un ascensor, trampas eléctricas, un concurso de Mettaton, puzles asesinos, salas de torturas, el programa de cocina de Papyrus y Toriel, otra obra de Mettaton en donde Undyne fue "el" héroe y Chara la princesa que por cierto acabó con el estudio de audición incendiándose, y...

—Y esta es mi habitación —dijo Undyne con orgullo.

—Eh... Undyne, se supone que-...

—¿TE GUSTA? —preguntó con una sonrisa aterradora.

—S-sí... E-es muy-...

—¡NO RECUERDO HABER PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN SOBRE CÓMO ES! ¡TE PREGUNTÉ SI TE GUSTA! —la mujer pez tomó a Chara entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr al laboratorio— ¡VAMOS CON ALPHYS, HUMANA! ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO! —gritó la chica desesperada.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿MÁS RÁPIDO?! —la cara de la humana cambió a una de completo terror, Undyne aumentó la velocidad hasta el punto de casi parecer un borrón moviéndose por el lugar.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST_ _– Alphys Extended)_

 _Dentro del laboratorio_

Frisk y Papyrus estaban resolviendo unos cuantos puzles mientras Alphys reparaba a Mettaton.

—M-Mettaton... ¿Q-qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó la reptil mientras arreglaba unos tornillos.

—¡Oh! Verás, querida, estaba en el vertedero de basura junto a Mad Dummy y Blooky cuando unas cuantas cosas se dieron vuelta de entre un montón de chatarra. ¡Por suerte Maddy me sacó a tiempo de ahí! —le contesta el robot mientras se lleva una mano a la frente.

—¿N-no le pasó n-nada?

Mettaton lanzó una carcajada— ¡Claro que no, cariño! —luego cambió su mirada a una de desagrado fingido— Mala hierba nunca muere...

—Undyne y Chara se están demorando mucho... —comentó Frisk con preocupación.

—Frisk, cariño, ¿tienes una relación amorosa con Chara? —preguntó con picardía el robot.

—SE ESTABAN BESANDO APASIONADAMENTE FRENTE A LA PUERTA DE MI CASA, METTATON —le respondió Papyrus— ¡PARECÍA QUE IBAN A-...! —el esqueleto frunció el ceño, confuso— ¿REPRODUCIRSE?

Alphys sangró un poco, ocasionando que Mettaton le entregara un pañuelo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡Papyrus! ¡No tenías por qué contarlo! —se quejó el moreno con un sonrojo.

 _(Undertale OST_ _– NGAHHH!)_

—¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ALPHYS, PAPYRUS! ¡TRAJE A LA HUMANA! —gritó Undyne mientras entraba de manera "decente".

—¡JODIDA LOCA! ¡CASI ME MATAS! —Chara se soltó de golpe del agarre de la chica pez, horrorizada.

—¡NO SEAS TAN DEBILUCHA! ¡ALPHYS, ACTIVA EL INTERRUPTOR! —ordenó.

—¡C-como digas! —y en menos de lo que Papyrus y Mettaton dicen que son geniales, todos son transportados a un gran cuadrado.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la chica pálida mientras veía su entorno.

—¡ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA! ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —Undyne apuntó con una lanza a Chara— ¡HUMANA! ¡ESTA BATALLA SERÁ ENTRE TÚ Y YO! ¡DEMUÉSTRAME LA PASIÓN CON LA QUE PELEAS CHICA! ¡AHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU~! —la mujer pez posó heroicamente— ¡DEBES PONER TODA TU DETERMINACIÓN, VOLUNTAD, PASIÓN Y FIEREZA! ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 _(Undertale OST – Spear of Justice Extended)_

Undyne hizo aparecer un montón de lanzas alrededor de Chara, quien tuvo que sacar la Sartén Quemada para desviarlas.

—¡Al menos habrías avisado, ¿no?! —gritó la humana furiosa.

—¡UN GUERRERO DEBE ESTAR SIEMPRE LISTO!

En eso, Chara se idealizó y tomó aire— ¡TUS LANZAS SON MUY FÁCILES DE ESQUIVAR! ¡NO SABES UTILIZARLAS!

—... —la mujer pez hizo una mueca con sus labios y le dio un tic en el ojo.

 _ ***Retaste a Undyne diciéndole que sus lanzas eran fáciles de esquivar... Los ataques de Undyne se vuelven más fieros y rápidos.**_

—¡¿A QUE TE DESTROZO?! —Undyne hizo aparecer más lanzas alrededor de Chara, encima y debajo de ella. El alma de la humana se volvió verde— ¡EN GUARDE!

La mujer pez chasqueó los dedos y las lanzas fueron a atacar a la chica.

Chara estaba metida en un problema, tenía que esquivar las lanzas que emergían del suelo, y las que volaban hacia ella. La chica se vio en la obligación de sacar las **Zapatillas de Ballet** y comenzar a saltar mientras desviaba y esquivaba las lanzas con determinación, pasión y voluntad.

Mettaton estaba maravillada, pues la humana daba ágiles giros en el aire para esquivar las lanzas, y cuando estaba en el suelo simplemente saltaba y bailaba, jugando con las lanzas de Undyne.

* * *

—sup, ¿de qué me perdí? —Sans hizo aparición en las gradas con la ropa algo desgastada.

—No de mucho, Undyne se está enfrentando a Chara —respondió Frisk, quien, junto a el robot, Alphys y Papyrus no quisieron preguntar el porqué de su estado.

—genial, ¿gustan de perritos calientes? —el esqueleto hizo aparecer un pequeño puesto andante de perritos calientes y sacó unos cuantos, ofreciéndoles a los espectadores.

—G-gracias Sans —Alphys tomó uno con vergüenza.

—¡Oh~! ¡Gracias Sansy! —agradeció Mettaton, sonriente.

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, HERMANO! —Papyrus recibió el perrito caliente y se lo devoró al instante.

—¿gustas uno, pequeño?

— **No.** —negó Frisk fríamente. Alphys y Mettaton miraban curiosas la enorme torre de perritos calientes que había sobre su cabeza.

—son más de 50, rompí mi-...

—¡OH MI DIOS UNDYNE LE HA ENTERRADO UNA LANZA A CHARA! —gritó el robot sorprendido y asustado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Frisk mandó a Sans y a sus perritos calientes a la mierda misma.

—Ahí va, eran ilusiones mías —se corrigió Mettaton con una sonrisa burlesca mientras miraba a otro lado, intentando no visualizar el rostro molesto del moreno— ¡Heheheh~! No me mires así querido, ha sido un accidente —con una mano tapó su boca mientras seguía riendo.

—Sí... un "accidente" —el moreno volvió a sentarse para mirar el combate.

* * *

—¡YA RÍNDETE HUMANA, JAMÁS PODRÁS GANAR! —Undyne comenzaba a tener tics nerviosos en sus labios y ojos, ¿cómo era posible que Chara fuera tan buena esquivando? ¡Apenas y tenía unos rasguños!

—¡Nunca! ¡Mejor ríndete tú, Undyne! —Chara dio un elegante giro en el aire y desvió todas las lanzas de la mujer.

—¡SÓLO...! —Undyne decidió tomar acción por ella misma, acercándose a la humana para intentar golpearla— ¡RÍNDETE!

—¡No! —la chica bloqueaba los puños y patadas de Undyne con la sartén, que increíblemente aún no se rompía.

—¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HECHA ESA SARTÉN?! —la mujer pez tomó una lanza que había por allí e intentó clavársela a la sartén, sin éxito— ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

—¡Te dije que te rindieras! ¡No tienes posibilidad!

—¡¿Por qué te comportas como aquella humana que conocí hace tiempo?! ¡ERES IGUAL A ELLA!

—¡BUENO, NO LO SÉ! ¡QUIZÁS ES PORQUE SOY ESA HUMANA!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Undyne cayó de rodillas, gritando a la nada.

—¡SÍ, UNDYNE, SOY YO!

—¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

—¡SÓLO BUSCA EN TU INTERIOR, UNDYNE! ¡SABES QUE ES VERDAD!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-...! Un momento, ¿por qué estamos haciendo una parodia de la Guerra de las Galaxias? —Undyne se puso de pie, mirando a la humana con una sonrisa.

—Eh... No tengo idea —Chara se encogió de hombros, ocasionando que la mujer pez lanzara una sonora risa.

—¡Me alegro por tenerte de vuelta, chica! —Undyne la levantó con un brazo y comenzó a cargarla— Oh, disculpa por haber sido tan hostil contigo en el centro comercial y cuando llegaste al laboratorio.

—No te preocupes Undyne, no estoy resentida ni nada por el estilo —contestó sonriente.

* * *

—Vaya... Terminó mejor de lo que esperaba —Frisk se acercó a ambas y Undyne le entregó a la chica.

—Debilucho, tienes suerte de tener a una chica tan genial como novia —dijo la mujer pez mientras todo el grupo ponía rumbo hacia el laboratorio de Alphys.

—Heheh... Sí... —Frisk intentaba ignorar las miradas de picardía que sus amigos le daban, pues Undyne hizo que el moreno cargara a Chara como si fuera una princesa.

—¡Oh, príncipe mío! ¿Podrías llevarme en brazos? Estoy muy cansada como para caminar~ —y de la nada, Chara se durmió.

El grupo, luego de caminar unos cuantos minutos, llegó a una gran puerta que decía NO PASAR.

—D-disculpen, p-pero s-solamente yo y S-Sans debemos e-entrar... —anunció temerosa la mujer reptil.

—NO SE PREOCUPE, DRA. ALPHYS, ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡MANTENDRÉ A LA GENTE AQUÍ! ¡NYEHEHEHEHEH! —Papyrus sacó de vete-a-saber-dónde un montón de juegos de mesa y puzzles, que Frisk y Mettaton miraron maravillados mientras Chara, ya despierta, simplemente se sentaba y empezaba a escuchar música desde su reproductor MP3.

—¡NO QUIERO VER ESO! —de un manotazo Undyne mandó los puzzles al suelo. Papyrus gritó horrorizado y se arrodilló frente a sus puzzles.

—¡NOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —gritaba desesperado.

— **¿Quieres que haga sushi con tu carne en mi próximo programa de cocina, cariño?** —le preguntó Mettaton a la mujer pez mientras sacaba una motosierra y las lavadoras en miniatura salían de quién sabe dónde.

— **Me gustaría ver que lo intentes, robot con problemas de superioridad** —contraatacó Undyne. Ambas chocaron frente con frente, mirándose desafiantes.

—¡TE CONVERTIRÉ EN PESCADO FRITO! —de la nada, focos de luces bajaron y cámaras aparecieron— ¡HERMOSAS DAMAS Y BELLOS CABALLEROS! ¡BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO PROGRAMA DE HOY!

Hubo redoble de tambores por unos segundos.

— **¡COCINANDO SUSHI DE UNDYNE CON UN ROBOT ASESINO!** —las almas de ambas contrincantes se mostraron en escena.

—¿Mettaton y Undyne tenían almas humanas? —preguntó Chara con asombro.

—No, la verdad es que no, bueno, en verdad sí, pero era un alma de monstruo, no sé por qué el alma de Undyne es _**verde**_ y el de Mettaton _**amarillo...**_ —le responde Frisk.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, durante la batalla con Sans por un momento me pareció ver su alma de un tono _**celeste**_ _ **...**_ Extraño, ¿no?

— _No es muy extraño, tú y Frisk siempre fueron determinados en sus acciones,_ _ **corazones rojos.**_ _Sans ha sido demasiado_ _ **paciente**_ _con ustedes dos. Papyrus es un esqueleto muy_ _ **íntegro,**_ _siempre haciendo lo correcto. Undyne, a pesar de sus acciones en el pasado, estaba siendo_ _ **bondadosa,**_ _pues creía que lo que hacía era lo mejor para los monstruos. Alphys fue muy_ _ **valiente**_ _durante el suceso de las amalgamas y el verdadero laboratorio. Mettaton, aunque pone su fama en primer lugar, es alguien con una_ _ **justicia**_ _excepcional y maravillosa. Y yo soy muy_ _ **perseverante**_ _en el tema de salvar esta línea de tiempo._

—...

— _Si sólo somos una línea más de la telaraña, quiere decir que él sacó las almas de otra línea temporal... Las... al... as... e... ta... lí... a... te... mpo... al... e... an... a..._

—... Ya veo...

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó el moreno mientras le miraba.

—A Temmie —respondió con asombro.

—hOI! ¡SOy tEMMie! —gritó el... ¿gato, perro? El monstruo.

—¡LA PUTA MADRE CHARA PROTÉGEME! —Frisk se levantó corriendo y se escondió detrás de Chara.

—... ¿Por qué eres alérgico a los Temmie? —preguntó.

—¡NO SÉ!

—¡yaYA! tEMMie oyó... quE hUMano... ¡ser AlÉRGICO A tEMMie!... ¡eso eStaR BIen! poRQuE tEMMie... ¡ser AléRGICO a tEMMie! —de la nada, un montón de granos comenzaron a aparecer en su cara, y salió volando por una ventana.

Chara parpadeó—... No acabo de entender...

—Ni yo...

—¿Consolamos a Papyrus?

—Consolemos a Papyrus.

Ambos humanos se levantaron a consolar al esqueleto mientras Mettaton y Undyne seguían con su batalla.

— **... Listos... Muy listos... ¿Cómo es que Gáster descubrió que las almas que yo absorbí no eran de esta línea temporal?... Es más... Cómo... ¡¿CÓMO DESCUBRIÓ QUE YO** _ **NO**_ **SOY DE ESTA LÍNEA DE TIEMPO?!**

— _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Aquí termina el capítulo, heheheheheh! Como verán, este capítulo SÍ que sufrió cambios. Los que hayan leído el capítulo antes de que fuera borrado y editado, sí, ¡saqué de la batalla a Papyrus por el simple hecho de que su batalla se mostrará en el próximo capítulo! Heheh, todo estaba fríamente calculado : )**_

 _ **Undyne: ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *rompe una silla***_

 _ **Golden: ¡¿QUÉ HACES PUTA LOCA?!**_

 _ **Undyne: Quería desquitarme.**_

 _ **Golden/Mettaton: ... Okey...**_

 _ **Undyne: ...  
**_

 _ **Golden: Como sea, Mettaton, no sé si habrán llegado reviews porque la puta página de Fanfiction no los carga y sólo me aparecen en mi gmail.**_

 _ **Mettaton: Tsk, ¿hasta cuándo esta página tendrá bajo presupuesto? ¡Wattpad está más actualizado que ésta cosa!**_

 _ **Golden: Seeeehhh...**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¿Piensas subir ésta historia a Wattpad?**_

 _ **Golden: Sí, será como un remake. Y si la historia gana reconocimiento tanto aquí como en Wattpad, tal vez le haga una secuela. Pero en Wattpad.**_

 _ **Undyne: ¡NO ME DEJEN DE LADO INEPTOS!**_

 _ **Golden: Oh, lo siento... En fin... Ya que no te quieres quedar de lado, agradécele a los lectores, lectoras, lectores/as silenciosos/as y a las personas que llegan por curiosidad.**_

 _ **Undyne: ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DEBILUCHOS! ¡ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPÍTULO DE HOY! ¡OJALÁ DEJEN REVIEWS CON CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! ¡AHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! ¡DENLE A FAV Y FOLLOW! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!**_

 _ **Golden: Mettaton, despide.**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Hasta la próxima darlings~!**_

 _ **Undyne: ¡ADIOS DEBILUCHOS! ¡FUE UN PLACER ESTAR AQUÍ!**_

 _ **Golden el amargado & Mettaton EX.**_

 _ **¡Y UNDYNE! ¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_


	7. VS Papyrus

_**¡HELLO! ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN?! ¡YO ESTOY MUY BIEN!... Como sea, no creo que eso sea importante de todos modos 7n7... Este es un capítulo completamente nuevo, no estaba incluido en la lista de la anterior historia "Genocida Enamorada" ;) Así que espero que les guste porque REALMENTE ME QUEMÉ LA CABEZA PENSANDO EN EL CAPÍTULO QnQ En fin... Mettaton, sal a escena U_U**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Hello~! ;) ¡Es un gran día el de hoy, pues tenemos a un invitado muy especial y querido por todos~! :0 ¡Con ustedes...! ¡Papyrus el esqueleto!**_

 _ **Papyrus: ¡HOLA HUMANOS! ¡SOY YO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡Y ES TODO UN PLACER ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡NYEHEHEH!**_

 _ **Mettaton: Papy, darling, se nota que estás emocionado :0**_

 _ **Papyrus: ¡OBVIAMENTE METTATON! ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE YO APARECIERA EN ALGÚN CAPÍTULO!**_

 _ **Golden: Papyrus, apareces en todos los capítulos. Y en el prólogo eres mencionado, ¿qué más quieres? ÙnÚ'**_

 _ **Papyrus: ¡QUIERO APARECER EN TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS! ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!**_

 _ **Golden: Mettaton... Por favor da paso al capítulo mientras yo me encargo de algo.**_

 _ **Mettaton: Claro-... ¡GOLDIE CARIÑO NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A PAPYRUS! :0 ¡LO SIENTO DARLINGS, TENEMOS PROBLEMAS TÉCNICOS! ¡DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO~!**_

* * *

—NYEHEHEH, EL GRAN PAPYRUS HA GANADO —Papyrus posaba heroicamente mientras Chara y Frisk seguían sin creérsela.

Habían comenzado a jugar Monopoly hace unas cuantas horas y Papyrus ganó todas las partidas.

—Es imposible... —Frisk se encontraba arrodillado con una expresión de derrota mientras Chara le consolaba.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... Todo está bien, le ganaremos...

—ESO JAMÁS SUCEDERÁ HUMANA, EL GRAN PAPYRUS JAMÁS PIERDE.

—¡Pues me habrías dejado ganar entonces! —Frisk salió corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de Undyne y Mettaton.

—Hace drama por nada... —la mujer pez suspiraba con cansancio.

El robot se miraba las uñas con desinterés— Esto es digno de una comedia televisiva... —dijo Mettaton, quien, al terminar de revisarse las dichosas uñas, cogió una revista de moda basada en ella— Creo que los contrataré a todos ustedes para hacer un programa de televisión... Mira querida, ¿te gusta esta armadura? —Mettaton le extendió la revista a Undyne, quien vio la imagen de la armadura.

—... ¿Cuánto cuesta? —la mujer pez observaba maravillada.

Mettaton sonrió— Cortesía de la casa. Tú sólo pide el color y yo lo mandaré a hacer~.

—Negro. **(*)**

En eso, ambas mujeres prestaron atención a la disputa entre Chara y Papyrus.

—¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS JAMÁS PERDERÁ ANTE NADIE! ¡TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ HUMANA!

—¡¿AH SÍ?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

—¿Gustas una limonada? —Undyne recibió la limonada que Mettaton le ofreció. Ambas le dieron un sorbo.

—¡TE RETO A UNA BATALLA, HUMANA!

Y Undyne junto a Mettaton escupieron la limonada.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo VI:**_

 _ **VS Papyrus**_

" _ **¿Alguna vez habías visto a Papyrus así?"**_

 _(Underswap OST – papyrus.)_

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Undyne aplastó el vaso de limonada mientras Mettaton terminaba de toser.

—Papyrus, cariño, ¿es en serio? —el robot se acercó a Papyrus, quien se miraba desafiante con Chara.

—¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS VA MUY EN SERIO, METTATON! —nadie se dio cuenta, pero el alma de Papyrus comenzaba a ser rodeada por una extraña aura oscura.

—¡Acepto el reto!

—HEH... HEHEH...

 _(Undertale OST – "Alternate Universe" – Disbelief)_

El grupo se vio encerrado en el enorme espacio gris que almacenaba a los contrincantes.

—Esta canción no es _**Bonetrousle...**_ —Chara miraba confundida a Papyrus, su estado de ánimo había cambiado considerablemente.

—HUMANA... ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE YO CONFÍO EN TI?... —el tono de voz del esqueleto era extraño. Parecía... ¿Loco?

Undyne y Mettaton se resguardaron en un lugar seguro, pues nunca habían visto a Papyrus así.

—¿Papyrus? —la humana sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Sabía lo que era ese sentimiento.

—EN TODAS ESAS RUTAS GENOCIDAS ME MATABAS SIN IMPORTAR QUÉ... —Papyrus levantó la vista, su ojo derecho flameando intensamente en un color anaranjado— ¡MATABAS A MI HERMANO INCLUSO CUANDO INTENTABA QUE ABANDONARAS EL GENOCIDIO!

El alma de Chara se volvió celeste y un montón de huesos naranjos fueron lanzados hacia ella. Chara esquivó el primero con éxito, pero el segundo... Chara sabía que los ataques naranjos le harían daño si no se movía.

—¡Gh...! —Chara se quedó quieta. Los huesos traspasaron su cuerpo y su alma sin hacerle daño.

—NYEH... HEHEH... ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! —Papyrus mantenía una mirada psicópata— ¡ESTÁS PERDIDA HUMANA! HEH... YA NO _**PASARÁS UN MAL RATO...**_ EN LUGAR DE ESO... ¡ _ **TENDRÁS UN MONTÓN DE DIVERSIÓN!**_

El alma de Chara ahora era de un color anaranjado. Papyrus mandó huesos celestes a atacarla. Chara se movió a través de estos y ninguno le ocasionó daño. Aunque se sentía fatal psicológicamente.

 _ ***Sientes tus pecados arrastrarse por tu espalda... Las reglas han cambiado.**_

 _ **(Nota del autor: Para aclarar en caso de que no se entienda, cuando el Modo de Alma sea CELESTE, los ataques naranjos NO harán daño mientras el objetivo no se mueva. Y cuando el Modo de Alma cambie a NARANJO, los ataques celestes SÍ harán daño si el objetivo no se mueve. Es por eso que en el texto de ambientación dice "Las reglas han cambiado". Espero que se entienda. Otra cosa, las estadísticas de los personajes también serán cambiadas.)**_

" _Papyrus LV 1 ATK 20 DEF 20  
-No siempre creyó en ti."_

— _Maldición... Papyrus es más fuerte de lo que parece..._ —Chara esquivaba como podía los enormes Gáster Blaster del esqueleto de bufanda roja. Además de ser más alto que su hermano, sus Gáster Blaster también eran más grandes que los de él.

—¡¿TE DIVIERTES?! ¡PORQUE SÓLO ESTOY CALENTANDO! —Papyrus comenzó a controlar la gravedad con el alma de Chara, haciéndole chocar contra las paredes desde las que salían filas de huesos.

—Papyrus... —Mettaton se sentía mal. Jamás, desde que había comenzado a salir con el esqueleto, lo había visto de aquél modo.

Undyne se mantenía cabizbaja, aunque quería interrumpir la batalla, sabía que no ayudaría mucho. En verdad, sólo entorpecería el combate.

Frisk, quien acababa de llegar, estaba igual o peor que Undyne y con la misma sensación de Mettaton. Se sentía inútil.

— _¡Chara! ¡Debes mantener la calma!_ —habló Gáster.

— _¡¿Cómo planeas que lo haga si tu hijo me está bajando mi barra de HP?!_

— _No lo sé. Quizás deberías revisar sus estadísticas una vez más, creo que algunas cosas cambiaron para bien y para mal._

— _¿Sus estadísticas?_

" _Papyrus LV 1 ATK 40 DEF 30  
-Muy en su interior, aún mantiene una pizca de confianza en ti.  
-No puede seguir atacando por siempre. Mantente esquivando."_

Gáster volvió a hablar—. _Si te mantienes esquivando mientras ligas con él, quizás podrías detenerlo._

— _Ya veo..._ Hey, Papyrus, puedo cocinar espagueti~ —dijo Chara con tono seductor.

Papyrus retrocedió un paso con un tic en el ojo izquierdo— ¿Q-QUÉ?... ¿Q-QUÉ HACE?...

—Te ves muy bien con esa bufanda~ —Chara le guiñó un ojo.

El esqueleto comenzó a gruñir— ¡ES SUFICIENTE! —Papyrus se montó en un Gáster Blaster y comenzó a dirigirse a la humana mientras lanzaba unos cuantos huesos normales y algunos anaranjados— ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TUS ESTUPIDECES! ¡TE HARÉ SUFRIR DE TAL MODO...! —la sonrisa del esqueleto se ensanchó y su mirada cambió a una maniática— ¡QUE DESEARÁS NUNCA HABER NACIDO!

Chara sacó la Sartén Quemada con la que desviaba los huesos normales y se movía a través de los anaranjados.

— _Creo que ligar con él no es una muy buena idea en este momento... Mejor sigue esquivando._

— _¡Gáster! ¡Deja de desconcentrarme que de por sí ya es bastante molesto tener que prestarle atención a estos putos huesos como para ahora prestarte atención a ti!_

— _Está bien... Vaya humor tienen las mujeres hoy en día..._

—¡MUERE! —Papyrus encerró a Chara en un círculo de Gáster Blaster sin escapatoria alguna.

—Hora de ver si mi truco funciona... —Chara levantó la Sartén Quemada, la cual, de repente, comenzó a emitir un destello verde.

Montones de sartenes rodearon a la chica, protegiéndola de los disparos. **(**)**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Papyrus apretó los puños y los dientes. Comenzó a gruñir y a enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba— ¡¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?!

—Resumámoslo a magia, ¿sí? —En eso, Chara se fijó en el alma de Papyrus. Era de color **azul** y estaba rodeada por un aura **negra.** **Integridad y Odio.** Chara ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se colocó las **Zapatillas de Ballet** y comenzó a correr en dirección a Papyrus y su Gáster Blaster.

—¡VAYA, VEO QUE QUIERES MORIR! ¡MUY BIEN! —Papyrus disparó con el Gáster Blaster, sabiendo que la chica lo desviaría con esa condenada sartén, por lo que colocó unos cuantos alrededor de la chica, encerrándola una vez más— ¡VEAMOS CÓMO ESQUIVAS ESTO!

Antes de que los disparos impactaran en ella, Chara dio un gran salto sacando la **Pistola Vacía** y disparando al Gáster Blaster que Papyrus montaba, destruyéndolo.

El esqueleto bufó con molestia, aquello se le estaba complicando demasiado. Chasqueó los dedos y lanzó otro montón de huesos hacia la chica mientras su alma se volvía celeste.

Chara mantenía la estrategia de hace un rato. Sólo que ésta vez levantó la Pistola Vacía y repitió la misma acción que con la Sartén Quemada. Destellos amarillos salieron disparados en dirección a los huesos y los destruyeron.

—MALDITA MOCOSA... —Papyrus comenzó a temblar, la oscuridad que rodeaba su alma perdía cada vez más el control sobre el esqueleto, el rostro de Papyrus volvió a ser el mismo de siempre— ¡HUMANA, A-ACABA CON ESTO YA!

—¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo Paps?! ¡Sí tú no pones de tu parte no podré acabar pronto! —Chara comenzó a enfurecerse con el paso de los segundos— ¡MALDITA SEA PAPYRUS! ¡NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE LA PUTA OSCURIDAD DOMINE TU ALMA! ¡¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL PAPYRUS QUE CONOCÍ HACE TIEMPO?!

—¿EH?... —Papyrus abrió los ojos como platos. Montones de recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

 _(Undertale OST – Memory)_

 _F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

— _¡Papyrus! —Chara corría hacia donde el esqueleto alto, con una enorme sonrisa._

— _HEY CHARA, ¿QUÉ TAL TODO? —Papyrus se dio la vuelta, compartiendo la sonrisa de la humana._

— _¡Muy bien! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

— _¿OH? ¿EN QUÉ TE PUEDE AYUDAR EL GRAN PAPYRUS?_

— _Necesito alcanzar una pelota... Estaba jugando con Asriel y por accidente la bola acabó en un lugar alto... ¿Puedes ayudarme a recuperarla? —la chica juntó ambas manos y miró suplicante al esqueleto._

— _¡NO TE PREOCUPES, CHARA! —Papyrus posó heroicamente— ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS! ¡TE AYUDARÉ A RECUPERAR ESA PELOTA!_

 _Los ojos de Chara brillaron— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchas gracias Papyrus!_

— _¡VAMOS HUMANA! ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! —el esqueleto tomó a la chica y la llevó a caballito._

— _¡Nyeheheheheheheh! —la humana imitó su risa._

 _Ambos comenzaron a reír de esa forma. Las tardes entre Papyrus y Chara eran completamente divertidas para ambos. Claro, hasta que..._

— _papyrus... —Sans se asomaba al cuarto de su hermano, parecía haber llorado un montón._

— _¡SANS, OH POR DIOS! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?! —Papyrus saltó de su cama y se acercó al esqueleto bajito._

— _e-es c-chara..._

— _¡¿LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO A LA HUMANA?!_

 _Sans comenzó a contarle lo sucedido. Papyrus, al oír la historia, cayó de rodillas._

— _C-CHARA... ¿M-MURIÓ?... —el esqueleto al ver a su hermano mayor asentir, quiso salir en busca de ella._

— _¡no, papyrus, espera! —Sans le sujetó del brazo— ya... ya no hay nada que puedas hacer..._

— _NO... ¡NO! —Papyrus comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! —el esqueleto sujetó a Sans por los hombros— ¡DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA, SANS!_

— _..._

— _¡SANS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDES?! ¡SANS!_

— _¡basta, papyrus! ¡yo también estoy afectado por todo esto! ¡no es fácil para mí!_

— _¡PUES PARA MÍ TAMPOCO LO ES! ¡Y-YO...! YO... —Papyrus terminó quedándose dormido en la cama en posición fetal._

 _Su mente había quedado tan traumada, que, con el paso del tiempo, todos los recuerdos sobre Chara se habían bloqueado hasta tal punto que ya no la recordaba._

 _Años más tarde..._

— _¡SANS! ¡¿ESO ES UN HUMANO?! —Papyrus apuntaba al desconocido Frisk en ese entonces._

— _sí, papyrus —le contestó divertido._

— _¡WOWIE, UN HUMANO! ¡Y ME PARECE MUY FAMILIAR! —El esqueleto de bufanda roja no sabía por qué el humano le parecía conocido. ¿Quizás había visto a algún humano parecido alguna vez?_ **(***)**

 _E-n-d o-f F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

—... —Papyrus mantenía la vista abajo.

Chara esquivaba el "ataque regular" de Papyrus, claro que el patrón había sido cambiado.

—CHARA... Y PAPYRUS...

—Los mejores amigos por siempre...

—Y PARA SIEMPRE...

—Y...

 _(Undertale OST – For the Fans)_

Ambos contrincantes cayeron de rodillas. Todo rastro de oscuridad en el alma de Papyrus había sido erradicado.

—CHARA... —Papyrus levantó la vista, su ojo izquierdo aún flameante, pero con lágrimas— C-CHARA...

La humana sonrió, también con lágrimas— Papyrus... Soy yo...

El esqueleto se tele-transportó al lado de la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—LO SABÍA... LO SABÍA... DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO... POR FIN... POR FIN TE VOLVÍ A VER...

—Perdóname Papyrus... Te lastimé a ti y a tu hermano un montón de veces... Yo...

Papyrus le hizo callar— SILENCIO, CHARA... TODO ESTÁ BIEN... TE LO DIJE SIEMPRE, ¿NO?... TODA PERSONA PUEDE SER BUENA...

—Si lo intenta... —Chara cayó dormida en los brazos de Papyrus.

—¡Papyrus, Chara! —Frisk y Undyne se deslizaron por el suelo hasta llegar al lado de la humana mientras Mettaton corría en dirección a Papyrus.

—¡Oh por Dios, Papyrus, cariño! ¿Estás bien? —el robot sujetaba al esqueleto con una mirada de preocupación.

—SÍ... EL GRAN PAPYRUS... SE SIENTE... BIEN... —al igual que Chara, Papyrus cayó víctima del cansancio.

—¡Papyrus! —Mettaton comenzó a agitar el cuerpo de Papyrus.

—¿qué es todo este alboroto? —Sans apareció de la nada a un lado de Frisk, y al observar a Chara y Papyrus desmayados, se hizo una idea— ¿chara y papyrus combatieron? —preguntó mientras observaba asombrado el montón de huesos tirados en el suelo y las quemaduras de las paredes y el techo.

—Sí, Papyrus es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. Si no fuera tan inocente y bueno, el puesto de guardia real hubiera sido todo suyo —respondió Undyne con serenidad.

—Menos mal que todas las cosas desaparecen al momento de entrar en combate, Alphys se habría molestado por haber roto parte de su laboratorio —comentó Frisk mientras cargaba a Chara y todo volvía a la normalidad.

—no lo creo, alphys no es de esas —Sans comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a los chicos— en fin, tomaré un atajo, no tengo ganas de abrir esa enorme puerta —dicho eso, el esqueleto desapareció tras una pared.

—¿Por qué insiste en llamarle atajo? Ya todos sabemos que usa magia —Undyne se sentó a un lado de Mettaton mientras le ayudaba a cuidar de Papyrus.

—No lo sé... —Frisk miró a ambas mujeres— ¿Qué les parece si traemos chocolate y espagueti?

 _(Undertale OST - Undertale OST - Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything)_

—¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO ESPAGUETI?! —Papyrus se levantó de golpe.

—¡CHOCOLATE! —Chara imitó a Papyrus.

—¡ES MEJOR EL ESPAGUETI! —Papyrus miraba a Chara como si fuese un bicho raro.

Chara le miró horrorizada— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A DECIR ESO?! ¡ES MUCHO MEJOR EL CHOCOLATE!

—¡¿QUIERES GUERRA HUMANA?! —Papyrus hizo aparecer dos Gáster Blaster detrás de él.

—¡Muy bien esqueleto, ésta vez voy a ganar! —los destellos amarillos de la Pistola Vacía aparecieron junto a Chara.

Frisk y Mettaton rodaron los ojos y Undyne apoyaba el combate.

—¡VAMOS CHICOS, PELEEN!

El enorme espacio gris volvió a aparecer y comenzaron a sonar disparos, explosiones y demás por toda la zona.

—Ya ni sé para qué me preocupo... —el moreno tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza mientras esquivaba destellos amarillos, sartenes voladoras y huesos.

—Somos dos... —Mettaton agarró un hueso al vuelo y lo rompió con frustración.

En eso, Undyne también se unió al combate y comenzó a tirar lanzas a diestra y siniestra.

Chara y Papyrus le tiraron un cuchillo y un hueso respectivamente.

El humano y el robot dieron un largo suspiro, ahora esquivando lanzas y disparos de unos cuántos Gáster Blaster.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

— _ **Tsk... Al parecer mi plan no funcionó... Hmp. Ya no importa. "Papyrus".**_

— _¿Sí, señora?_

— _ **Puedes regresar a tu universo, ya no me eres de utilidad.**_

— _Muy bien, con su permiso._

La oscura sombra le miraba con desinterés.

— _ **Son tan manipulables... Es increíble que sean las versiones malvadas de éstos imbéciles. Me pregunto... ¿Qué habrá sucedido con esa flor llorona de su universo? Cuando maté a Frisk y a Napstablook no estaba con ellos... Qué importa. No será una interrupción para mis planes.**_

— **Chara. ¿Funcionó tu plan?**

— _ **¿Acaso ves que haya funcionado televisión con espinas?**_ —contestó furiosa. Lo último que quería era hablar con aquél idiota, por lo que comenzó a alejarse— _**Voy a ir por ahí consiguiendo más LOVE. Nos vemos después.**_

— **...** —Photoshop Flowey miraba fijamente a la humana. Debía ser cuidadoso. Un paso en falso y la chica lo mata. Debía deshacerse de ella lo antes posible.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo, esto es todo! ¡Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehheheheheheh~!**_

 _ **Mettaton: Peleaste muy bien, Papyrus, digno de un esqueleto como tú ;)**_

 _ **Papyrus: ¡NYEHEHEH! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS METTATON! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI VAMOS A LA HABITACIÓN A TENER NUESTRA SESIÓN PRIVADA? 7u7**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Oh! :0 ¡Vamos! */***_

 _ **Golden: Eh... ¿Ok...? ¿Eso fue raro...? ¿Cómo sea?... No sé, estoy un poco perplejo. En fin, pasaré a aclarar los asteriscos que puse por ahí:**_

 _ **(*): Es la armadura que utiliza en su forma Undyne the Undying. ¿Por qué la puse así? Simple. Su cuerpo al momento de desaparecer en la ruta genocida le da un cambio de cuerpo completo. Es decir, no creo que Undyne posea esa armadura sólo porque puede. Bueno, en verdad sí, pero no viene al caso. El por qué Mettaton le hará la armadura será aclarado más adelante en un proyecto que Alphys realizó y que esta vez sí funciona.**_

 _ **(**): ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto las animaciones de Undertale de Camila Cuevas? Si no las han visto, les invito a que lo hagan, no se arrepentirán. Son realmente geniales. Bueno, de ahí me inspiré para hacer lo de las habilidades de las armas de los otros humanos. Chara y Frisk, al ser los humanos portadores de la Determinación y haber interactuado con los objetos de las otras almas, pueden utilizar las habilidades de estas. Es decir, si Chara o Frisk se ponen las Zapatillas de Ballet y quieren provocar más daño, se concentran y las armas detectan las frecuencias de Determinación de ellos, provocando que Frisk y Chara puedan usar las habilidades de los objetos al máximo. Es por eso que Chara al usar la Sartén Quemada fue capaz de protegerse de los Gáster Blaster y al usar la Pistola Vacía creó destellos amarillos, que más bien vendrían a ser balas. Aquí en la historia Alphys modificó la pistola y es capaz de disparar a base de magia, no tiene balas reales, son mágicas. Por eso los destellos son amarillos.**_

 _ **(***): Si terminaron una ruta neutral y reiniciaron el juego, los personajes principales reconocerán a Frisk de otra parte, como si lo hubieran visto antes. Decidí también manipular eso. Papyrus, en esta historia, SÍ conoció a un humano antes de Frisk, y ese humano era Chara. Pero debido a su perdida y al trauma que eso causó, todos los recuerdos de Papyrus sobre Chara fueron bloqueados. Por eso es que cuando ve a Frisk le dice a Sans que le parece familiar, porque el parecido entre Frisk y Chara hace que su mente recuerde algo sobre la chica.**_

 _ **Y... ¡Eso sería todo por ahora! Luego subiré el otro capítulo, tengo pensado agregarle más Feels de los que ya tenía XD**_

 _ **¡See ya!  
Golden el amargado.**_


	8. Miedos y Recuerdos

_**Golden: ¡HOLA! ¡¿QUÉ TAL TODO?! ¡Aquí les traje el capítulo**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Hello my darlings! ¡Bienvenidos al capítulo de hoy~! ; ) ¡Más drama, más romance, más humor! ¡Aquí, en Alteración Temporal~! ;P ¡Queridos míos, hoy tenemos a un invitado Premium, un invitado del que se sabe poco o nada! :0 ¡Con ustedes...! *redoble de tambores* ¡W. D Gáster!**_

 _ **Gáster: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?... U_U**_

 _ **Mettaton: Firmaste el contrato querido ;)**_

 _ **Gáster: En ninguna parte decía que tenía que venir aquí.**_

 _ **Mettaton: No leíste la letra chica~**_

 _ **Gáster: (No la mato porque es la novia de mi hijo...)**_

 _ **Mettaton: Suegro, ¿no tiene nada que decir? ;)**_

 _ **Gáster: Sí, necesito un café. Y también ir al baño. *Gáster se va corriendo***_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Muy bien darlings~! ¡Les dejaré paso al capítulo de hoy~! ¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

—¿Por qué se demorarán tanto? ¡Llevan más de dos horas ahí metidos! —gritó con exasperación, Undyne. El combate entre ella, el esqueleto y Chara había terminado hace unas cuantas horas.

—TRANQUILA UNDYNE, ESTOY SEGURO QUE DENTRO DE POCO-...

Unos estruendos seguidos de un fuerte temblor interrumpieron a Papyrus.

—¡SE ACABA EL MUNDO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! —Papyrus se puso a llorar, teniendo que ir Mettaton a consolarlo.

—¡O-oh mi dios, Papyrus! ¡N-no llores! —el robot le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda mientras le acariciaba los brazos.

—N-NO ESTOY LLORANDO, S-SÓLO ME ENTRÓ ALGO AL OJO... —aclaró.

Chara le miraba con una ceja alzada: —¿Qué fue?

—¡LÁGRIMAS! —todos rieron al oír eso. Papyrus podía ser muy inocente.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo VII:**_

 _ **Miedos y Recuerdos**_

" _ **Los malos recuerdos siempre son los causantes de las pesadillas"**_

La científica y el comediante estaban envueltos en una densa niebla provocada al haber encendido la máquina.

—S-sans, ¿v-ves algo? —preguntó nerviosa, pues estaba tanteando a la nada y podía sucederle algo a ella o a sus experimentos.

—nope, no veo... espera, veo algo —con sus huesos, Sans disipó toda la niebla que había, pues frente a él estaba...

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – Alphys)_

—Mamá está llamando —Frisk cogió el móvil y contestó— Toriel, ¿sucede algo?

— _Mi niño, ¿no has sabido de Snowdrake y su familia? Hace días que él no viene a clases y tampoco he visto a su padre_ —informó preocupada.

—No mamá, no he sabido nada de ellos —el moreno miró a Chara— deja que le pregunte a mi hermana.

—ESTA ES UNA RELACIÓN INCESTUOSA... —susurró Papyrus al oído de Mettaton. Ambos rieron.

—¿De qué se ríen? —les preguntó Chara a ambos monstruos, pues le miraban a ella y a Frisk— y no, Frisk, no he visto a Snowdrake.

—Oh, ya veo —el chico volvió al móvil— Chara dice que tampoco lo ha visto.

— _Qué extraño... Bueno, llamaré a su casa una última vez, quizás estén de viaje. Perdona por molestarte mi niño._

—No te preocupes, no molestas —Frisk vio como Undyne le miraba esperando su atención— Debo cortar, nos vemos después mamá, saluda a papá por mí, ¿sí?

Toriel lanzó una melodiosa risa— _Claro que lo haré cariño, dales mis saludos a los demás. Cualquier cosa que pase me avisas mi niño, nos vemos en un rato_ —Frisk cortó.

—¿Qué sucede humano? ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación? —preguntó Undyne. Frisk suspiró.

—Snowdrake y su familia están desaparecidos...

—Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no he visto a nadie de la ex guardia canina —comentó la mujer pez— Es muy extraño, pareciera que todas las familias que se vieron involucradas en el fallido experimento de Al hayan desaparecido...

En eso, tanto Frisk como Chara se miraron.

—¿Las amalgamas? —preguntó Mettaton con curiosidad. Undyne y los chicos le miraron asombrados.

 _(Undertale OST – Premonition)_

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, lo descubrí por accidente una vez mientras Alphys creaba el prototipo de mi forma EX —contestó mientras señalaba su cuerpo— Ahí me di cuenta del por qué era tan tímida y cerrada con sus cosas. Claro que nunca le comenté nada a ella o a nadie, sabía que era algo serio y que Alphys debía superarlo —en ese momento, la mirada del robot cambió— Aunque me sentía traicionada, ya que yo vivía con ella en el laboratorio y se suponía que éramos amigas... Después de descubrir todo acerca de las amalgamas me había vuelto un poco más distante con ella, y también por el hecho de que nunca terminaba mi nuevo cuerpo —Mettaton desvió la vista, completamente arrepentida— No debí haberla tratado tan mal, ella sólo intentaba protegerme, a mí y a ustedes...

—ESO DE LAS AMALGAMAS A MÍ ME ASUSTÓ UN POCO... —declaró Papyrus con unas cuantas gotas de sudor— LLEGUÉ A TENER UNA PESADILLA EN LA QUE TENÍA UN ACCIDENTE Y SANS ME LLEVABA CORRIENDO AL LABORATORIO...

—¿Y qué sucedió? —aunque no lo pareciera, Papyrus había hecho que Mettaton dejara de sentirse culpable por sus actos y se interesara en su relato.

—BUENO, SANS INSISTÍA EN QUE LE AYUDE Y ALPHYS SABÍA QUE YO ESTABA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE, ENTONCES ME INYECTÓ DETERMINACIÓN —continuó el esqueleto— LUEGO DE QUE ME MEJORARA, SANS Y YO ESTÁBAMOS SALIENDO DEL LABORATORIO VERDADERO CUANDO COMENCÉ A DERRETIRME —tanto Undyne como Frisk y Chara bajaron la vista, la mujer pez sabía lo que se sentía el derretirse y los humanos habían presenciado esa escena— SANS ME SUJETABA Y ME DECÍA QUE TODO ESTARÍA BIEN, HASTA QUE... BUENO, ACABÉ DERRITIÉNDOME ENCIMA DE ÉL Y TERMINAMOS SIENDO UNA AMALGAMA. **(*)**

—Vaya... Qué triste... —Mettaton se acercó a consolar a Papyrus, pues el pobre temblaba.

—¿Y SI ALGUNA VEZ LLEGO A DERRETIRME, M-METTATON? —el esqueleto se lanzó a los brazos del robot, aterrado— Y-YO NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE TI, M-METTATON, E-ERES MUY IMPORTANTE P-PARA MÍ...

—No sucederá cariño, según lo que he oído, la mayoría de los monstruos no tienen determinación propia —al decir esto, el robot le lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Undyne— Muy pocos consiguen tenerla...

—¿Por qué no cambiamos el tema? —dijo Undyne con una mirada cansada— Aquí nadie va a derretirse.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – Sans' Room)_

—... —tanto Sans como Alphys miraban atónitos al ser que tenían enfrente.

Era un esqueleto bastante alto, unos centímetros más que Papyrus, su cráneo parecía roto por el lado inferior de su cuenca izquierda y por el lado superior de su cuenca derecha, además de tener siempre una sonrisa en su boca. Dos manos flotantes volaban a cada lado de su cabeza, una mano de un color celeste y otra de color anaranjada, claramente representando a los hermanos esqueleto.

—Es bueno volver a estar de vuelta... —Gáster miraba con un rostro melancólico el laboratorio de Alphys, o al menos lo hacía hasta que Sans se lanzó a sus brazos.

—¡p-papá! —Sans lo abrazó como pudo, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas— e-eres tú... n-no sabes c-cuánto te... t-te extrañé... papá —dijo mientras sollozaba. Gáster sonrió tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba.

—Yo también te extrañé, Sans, no sabes cuánto. A ti y a tu hermano —le contestó el esqueleto para luego mirar a Alphys— ¿Y cómo olvidar a la tímida chica que me reemplazó? —Gáster se acercó a la reptil aún con Sans en brazos y le acarició la cabeza a la chica, quien sólo se sonrojó.

—Y-yo también te extrañé, G-Gáster... Me alegro que estés de vuelta —declaró sonriente.

—hey pa, ya que somos tres científicos, necesitamos que nos _eches unas cuantas manos_ en un experimento —informó Sans. Gáster y Alphys rieron al escuchar la pésima broma de Sans.

—Sans me comentó que querías que mejorara el cuerpo de Mettaton NEO, ¿verdad? —de manera misteriosa, Alphys dejó su timidez a un lado, sorprendiendo a los esqueletos.

—Sí, si es posible, me gustaría que lo hicieras —Gáster buscó en su chaqueta— La verdad, Alphys, sólo necesito que le aumentes la defensa y le añadas unos cuantos movimientos de ataque, mira —el esqueleto sacó un plano.

—vaya que estuviste entretenido mientras nosotros nos matábamos el tiempo arreglando la máquina —comentó sarcástico el esqueleto bajito.

—Claro que sí, espero no lo menosprecies, Alphys. _Gaste-r_ mucho tiempo en él —los tres rieron.

—Claro que no, Gáster, fuiste el científico real antes que yo y además mi tutor, no podría menospreciar tu trabajo —respondió mientras analizaba detenidamente el plano— Muy bien... Hay algunas herramientas que necesito, ¿podrías traérmelas, Sans?

—a la orden —Sans desapareció usando su magia.

—¿Cómo es que te mantuviste vivo y cuerdo? —cuestionó Alphys a modo de iniciar una conversación mientras iba de aquí para allá, buscando libros y tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora mientras preparaba la camilla de Mettaton.

—Fue muy fácil. Al tener acceso a todas las líneas temporales, veía todo lo que sucedía —Gáster sonrió— Sabía que, de alguna forma u otra, Sans repararía la máquina, necesitaba volver listo para reencontrarme con aquellos que dejé tiempo atrás.

—... Sobre eso...

—Sé que Papyrus no me recuerda. Sé que nadie lo hace, a lo más y Asgore recuerda que alguna vez fui su científico real.

—¿Conoces a Chara y Frisk? —preguntó curiosa.

—Claro que los conozco, a Frisk lo conocí mediante mis "seguidores". Aún tenía una cierta parte de mí en este mundo, así que la aproveché y creé a unos extraños entes para que el humano supiera que en algún momento existí —le informó mientras tomaba asiento en un escritorio que había ahí instalado, posicionaba sus piernas sobre la mesa de este y bebía un café de quién-sabe-dónde sacó— y a la chica genocida la volví a ver en una de sus tantas rutas sin piedad que tomó. Entró en una misteriosa puerta en Waterfall. Frisk la había llevado allí con la intención de que me recordara. No sé cómo supieron que estaba ahí...

—... La ruta genocida... —Alphys seguía afectada por esos recuerdos.

—Hey, Alphys, tranquila... No creo que la chica lo vuelva a hacer, Frisk le hizo cambiar.

—Lo sé, p-pero...

—traje las herramientas —Sans apareció con un montón de cosas en las manos y una enorme sonrisa, típica en él.

—M-muy bien... —Alphys se pasó una mano por la frente mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba— D-deja las c-cosas p-por ahí, y-yo... V-voy a llamar a M-Mettaton... —la mujer reptil se acercó a la enorme puerta, y la abrió.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – Premonition)_

—Papyrus, cariño, tranquilo... —Mettaton intentó de todo para calmar al esqueleto, aún pensaba en la idea de perder a Mettaton algún día.

—M-METTATON, Y-YO... T-TENGO MIEDO...

Undyne tampoco se encontraba muy estable. El recuerdo de Frisk asesinándola en una de las tantas rutas neutrales y el de Chara en las rutas genocidas le perturbaba y, ¿para qué negarlo? Incluso le asustaba.

Los menores y el robot no sabían qué hacer.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, todos dirigieron su vista hacia ella, encontrándose a una Alphys algo nerviosa, a un Sans sonriente y a... ¿Otro esqueleto sonriente?

 _(Undertale OST – sans.)_

—¿Q-QUIÉN ES ÉL, SANS? —A Papyrus se le hacía completamente familiar, sentía que lo conocía de otra parte.

—Tiene una sonrisa espeluznante... —la mujer pez ya se había calmado un poco al ver a Alphys.

—¿M-Mettaton? —el robot dirigió la vista a su creadora— ¿P-podrías venir?

Mettaton se acercó a Alphys mientras besaba a Papyrus y lo calmaba una última vez.

—E-entra... —Alphys miró a Gáster y a Sans— Los d-dejo... T-tienen m-mucho de q-qué hablar...

La mujer reptil y su creación abandonaron a los esqueletos junto a los demás, dándoles su espacio.

Gáster suspiró— Supongo que... Debo presentarme. Yo soy Gáster... W. D. Gáster. Fui el científico real antes que la Dra. Alphys.

En eso, Papyrus y Gáster cruzaron miradas.

Un minuto...

Dos minutos...

Tres minutos...

—¡¿QUERRÍAN DEJAR DE MIRARSE?! —Undyne se metió entre medio de ambos esqueletos, furiosa. Gáster sonrió.

—Hiperactiva como siempre, Undyne... —la mujer pez le miró con desconcierto.

—¿C-cómo me conoces?...

—Ya te lo he dicho, fui el ex científico real.

—No recuerdo haberte conocido... ¿Por qué?

—¡WOWIE! ¡ESTE ESQUELETO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE YO! —Papyrus se acercó a Gáster y comenzó a analizarlo de pies a cabeza con mucha curiosidad— ¡Y LO QUE ES MÁS IMPRESIONANTE! ¡SE VISTE Y HABLA COMO...! —frunció el ceño— SE ME OLVIDÓ QUIÉN ERA —el esqueleto se alejó de Gáster y llevó una mano a su mentón, pensativo— HM... ES EXTRAÑO...

—Papyrus —Gáster lanzó una pequeña risa.

—¡¿CÓMO SABE MI NOMBRE?! —Papyrus retrocedió un montón de pasos completamente aterrado.

 _(Undertale OST – Goodnight)_

—Bueno... Un fan tuyo hablaba mucho sobre ti —Gáster comenzó a acercarse— Me contó que te conocía desde que eras un pequeño bebé esqueleto... En esos tiempos, lo único que hacías era dormir... Sans te cuidaba todo el día...

—... —Papyrus lo miraba sorprendido. Los únicos que sabían de su pasado eran Sans, Undyne y Chara porque lo habían vivido con él, sobre el resto, sólo Alphys, Mettaton y Frisk estaban enterados.

—Y cuando llegaba a casa... Te encontraba a ti, durmiendo junto a Sans y Chara... ¿Recuerdas cuando cambiaste papeles con Sans y decías que eras genial?... —los ojos de Gáster se humedecieron— Me preguntaste si la genialidad venía de familia... Cuando tenía días libres, salíamos a jugar creyendo que tú eras el héroe y yo el villano...

Papyrus cayó de rodillas.

Gáster ya no contenía las lágrimas, llevó una mano a la mejilla de su hijo— Sé que me olvidaste, Papyrus... Yo-...

—J-JAMÁS T-TE OLVIDARÍA... P-PAPÁ... —el esqueleto imitó la acción de su padre, llevando su mano hacia su mejilla— E-ERES... ERES T-TÚ, ¿V-VERDAD? —Papyrus comenzó a llorar al ver a su padre asentir.

—Sí, Papyrus... Soy yo.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡FINALMENTE, DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO...! ¡REALMENTE ERES TÚ!

Ambos esqueletos se abrazaron fuertemente, compartiendo lágrimas y un mismo sentimiento... Felicidad.

Sans observaba la escena enternecido mientras le ofrecía pañuelos a Undyne, quien lloraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida.

Chara y Frisk también se abrazaban, la chica de piel pálida y ojos rojos había recordado el momento en el que Frisk la salvó.

—Chara... —el moreno apretó más el abrazo, como si la chica fuera a desaparecer.

—¿Sí?...

—... —Frisk guardó silencio unos minutos— Prométeme... Prométeme que jamás me abandonarás...

—... Es una promesa, Frisk... —Chara también abrazó fuertemente a Frisk mientras posicionaba su rostro en el cuello del moreno y le daba un pequeño y tierno beso— Jamás me alejaré de ti... Y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas...

—Lo prometo... —Frisk dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, cansado.

—Disculpen que interrumpa su reencuentro padre e hijo, pero... ¿Cómo es que no te recordábamos Gáster? —preguntó Undyne habiéndose recuperado de tanta emoción.

Sans hizo aparecer un montón de cajitas de pañuelos por toda la sala: —los van a necesitar —dijo sonriente.

—Bien, si quieren les cuento.

 _F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k... Punto de vista de Gáster._

 _Recuerdo que en aquél entonces trabajaba en el Laboratorio Verdadero..._

—¿Cómo conseguiste tu puesto de científico real? —interrumpió Undyne.

 _¿E-n-d o-f F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k?_

—A eso iba a llegar, Undyne —le contesta el esqueleto de gabardina, sonriente.

—Oh, lamento interrumpirte, continúa.

 _F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k A-g-a-i-n_

 _No entraré en detalles sobre mi pasado, sólo diré que no recuerdo nada de mis padres. El cómo llegué al mundo es algo desconocido para mí._

 _Al ser un esqueleto y como tal no tener un aparato reproductor ya sea masculino/femenino, no podría tener hijos, por lo que empecé mis estudios sobre ciencia y magia en la biblioteca real. Me colaba allí siempre que tenía oportunidad hasta que un día, Asgore me descubrió._

 _Han de saber que los esqueletos no tenemos edad, pero según el tamaño que yo tenía en ese entonces, debería haber tenido unos quince o diecisiete años en aquellos tiempos._

 _Al haber sido descubierto, le conté mi historia a Asgore, quien en ese entonces debería haber tenido unos dieciocho años. Se conmovió bastante y me invitó a vivir con él. Me negué rotundamente. Yo ya tenía un hogar. Mis padres al parecer eran monstruos adinerados y me dejaron un techo donde cubrirme y el dinero suficiente como para vivir hasta tener un trabajo estable. Asgore seguía insistiendo, así que al final, terminamos haciendo una promesa. El día en que él fuera coronado rey, yo me convertiría en el nuevo científico real._

 _Los años pasaron, los monstruos aún nos manteníamos encerrados en el subsuelo y yo aún seguía con mi investigación. A medida que había ido pasando el tiempo, comencé a crear unos prototipos de monstruos con mi ADN._

 _En su momento, creí que había sido un fracaso, pero no fue así. A pesar de sólo ser una cabeza esquelética con forma de dragón o algo parecido, tenía sentimientos, y con mi conocimiento sobre magia, podía crear más de aquél experimento._

 _Con el paso de los días, le fui tomando cariño a mi creación. Claro que, no me había dado cuenta de todo el potencial que aquella cosa ocultaba._

 _Una vez, intentaron entrar a robar a mi hogar. Unos maleantes habían descubierto mis experimentos, y querían usarlos para su beneficio._

 _Intenté defenderme y proteger mis investigaciones, pero fue en vano. Me habían bloqueado todo uso de magia y amarrado, supuse que era mi fin. Pero me equivoqué. Aquella creación salió de su cuarto, furioso al verme en ese estado. Ahí me di cuenta que era una especie de cañón láser. Ese experimento... Me había salvado la vida. Decidí que no podía mantenerlo al menos sin un nombre adecuado, así fue como terminé llamando a mi creación... "Gáster Blaster"._

 _Después de aquel suceso, seguí con mis investigaciones. Cada día iba avanzando más en ellas, hasta que finalmente, el día tan esperado llegó._

 _Había conseguido sacar un esqueleto del cementerio. Gracias a mis poderes mágicos y mis dotes sobre ciencia, conseguí reemplazar los restos de su ADN con el mío. Partió siendo un esqueleto algo revoltoso, pero lo que me sorprendió bastante, es que tenía la habilidad de usar magia, tal y como yo. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba en un bello color azul, tornándose amarillo en algunas ocasiones._

 _Lo sentía como mi hijo. No... ERA mi hijo. Decidí llamarlo "Sans", pues siempre leía libros y cómics con la tipografía_ _ **Cómic Sans.**_

 _A las pocas semanas, veía que el pequeño Sans se sentía solo, y que mi compañía y la de mi Gáster Blaster no eran suficientes para él._

 _Saqué otra muestra de mi ADN, y comencé a trabajar en otro experimento._

 _Al haber creado a Sans, supe qué tenía que hacer para crear a otro monstruo a partir de un esqueleto sacado del cementerio._

 _No me tomó mucho tiempo, el proceso era sencillo. Al día siguiente ya había creado a su hermano._

" _Papyrus". También en honor a la tipografía_ _ **Papyrus,**_ _ya que al no entender las letras que había en los viejos papiros del laboratorio, los confundía con puzles._

 _Ambos tenían alma. Había sido un gran avance en toda mi carrera. No podía estar más feliz. Después de tanto tiempo... Por fin había conseguido tener la familia que tanto quise. Sans siempre me ayudaba en mi laboratorio, y Papyrus... Bueno, él se dedicaba a recorrer las inmediaciones y a crear uno que otro puzle._

 _Hasta que un día, mi felicidad aumentó._

 _Sans y Papyrus se encontraban en sus habitaciones, durmiendo. Yo estaba en el comedor leyendo un libro sobre ciencia, hasta que el timbre de mi hogar sonó._

 _Era Asgore. Ya convertido en un grandioso rey y con una hermosa y amable mujer a su lado. Su nombre era_ _ **Toriel.**_

 _Los invité a pasar mientras les ofrecía una taza de té de flores doradas, las favoritas de Asgore._

 _Ambos me comentaron que necesitaban un nuevo científico real y, bueno, con la llegada de Sans y Papyrus a mi vida, el dinero pronto iba a acabarse. No podía rechazar tal posibilidad de trabajo, además, ya conocía al rey desde hace tiempo._

 _Los años pasaron. Asgore y Toriel habían tenido un hijo,_ _ **Asriel.**_

 _Con el paso del tiempo, cayó la primera humana desde la superficie,_ _ **Chara.**_

 _El subsuelo se había llenado de esperanza._

 _Yo continuaba con mi trabajo de científico real, buscando nuevas opciones para salir del subsuelo y reclamar lo que nos pertenecía._

 _Claro que..._

 _La felicidad duró poco._

 _Chara cayó enferma y murió. El príncipe había aparecido muerto en el patio del castillo. Todo se había vuelto_ _ **oscuridad**_ _._

 _Asgore decidió que le volvería a reclamar la guerra a los humanos, matando a cualquiera que se atreviera a caer aquí. a Toriel le disgustó la idea y abandonó el castillo, regresando a las Ruinas. En la vida del rey había_ _ **más oscuridad**_ _._

 _Los habitantes del subsuelo sabían que su destino había caído en un abismo en donde sólo había_ _ **aún más oscuridad**_ _._

 _Sans siempre me ayudaba en el laboratorio, pero no era suficiente. La pequeña Alphys llegó al laboratorio como mi ayudante._

 _Yo ya tenía un experimento hecho desde hace meses que seguro funcionaría, aunque... No quería probarlo frente a Sans y Alphys._

 _Les ordené a ambos que fueran al pueblo a buscar unas cuantas cosas. Aprovechando mi soledad, puse en marcha mi experimento._

 _... Falló._

 _Era una especie de agujero negro, estaba tragando todo lo de mi laboratorio. Sabía que no volvería a ver a mis hijos y a Asgore, y lo único que quedaría sería la desaparecida entrada número diecisiete del Laboratorio Verdadero._

 _... No esperaba que Sans regresará mientras el agujero absorbía lentamente mi cuerpo._

— _¡papá! —Sans fue corriendo hacia mí mientras me llamaba, desesperado._

— _¡Sans, no! ¡No entres, es peligroso!_

— _¡no quiero que desaparezcas! ¡voy a salvarte! —Sans hizo caso omiso a lo que le dije, y me sujetó de mi mano._

— _Sans... No... Es demasiado tarde... —sonreí con unas cuantas lágrimas en mi rostro— Por favor... Protege a tu hermano por mí, ¿sí?... —con mi otra mano, le acaricié el rostro._

 _Sin darme cuenta, una foto cayó de mi bolsillo, al parecer, el agujero no era capaz de tragar ese objeto tan delgado e insignificante. Heh, esa foto podía ser de todo, menos insignificante._

— _¡papá!, ¡no te vayas...! —Sans seguía tirando de mí, en vano. Si seguía con esto, el agujero también lo tragaría a él, por lo que decidí soltarme._

— _Es demasiado tarde, Sans... Pase lo que pase... Aunque desaparezca para siempre..._ _ **"No olvides..."**_

 _Lo único que alcancé a escuchar por parte de Sans fue un grito desesperado seguido de un "nunca te olvidaré papá"._

 _Antes de que me diera cuenta me había vuelto un ser omnisciente. Seguía vivo, pero no en el plano físico._

 _Era una especie de observador. No podía interferir en las líneas de tiempo y en los multiversos, pero sí que podía ver lo que sucedía en cada una de ellas._

 _Vi cómo Sans le mentía a Papyrus sobre mi desaparición, diciéndole que me había ido a un viaje de negocios y que no se sabía cuándo podría volver._

 _Había dejado de existir. Y, con el paso del tiempo, la gente comenzó a olvidarme. Incluido Papyrus. Los únicos que me recordaban eran Sans y Alphys, pues nos habíamos tomado una foto y ambos conservaban una copia._

 _Ya habían pasado años desde aquél suceso... Heh. Era aburrido... Era aburrido verlos a ustedes crecer, y ver a todo el mundo seguir sus rutinas, incluso si no estaba yo. Los extrañaba. Mucho._

 _Con la llegada de Frisk al subsuelo, todo dio un giro inesperado. Ver cómo manejaba todas las líneas de tiempo... Como empezaba y terminaba las líneas temporales... Fue así como comencé a trabajar de forma independiente en una especie de "ayuda" para el chico. No podía hacer mucho, salvo crear a unos supuestos "seguidores" de mí. Pero no fue suficiente. Al menos, conseguí darle pistas sobre mi existencia. Fue así como un día, aparecí detrás de una puerta en Waterfalls. Era una ruta genocida. Chara ya los había asesinado a todos, aunque, por alguna extraña razón, se dio una vuelta por el lugar. Buscaba algo. Me buscaba a mí. Supe que algo no andaba bien._

 _Chara abrió la puerta lentamente, y nos vimos cara a cara._

— _... Eres Chara, ¿no? —comenté con un rostro sereno, ella me miraba atentamente, hasta que de la nada, abrió los ojos como platos._

— _¿Gáster? —comenzó a mirar a todos lados sorprendida._

— _¿Papyrus?... ¿Sans?..._

 _Fue ahí cuando le miré con odio. Se acercó a mí con la intención de saber qué sucedía, pero sólo me limité a desaparecer._

— _ **Tú los mataste...**_

 _Después de ese suceso, Frisk y Chara consiguieron sacar a los monstruos del subsuelo. Pasó el tiempo hasta que me comuniqué con Chara hace unos días por uno de sus sueños. Le dije lo que tenía que hacer..._

 _E-n-d o-f F-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k_

—Y así es como estamos hablando ahora —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—... Oh... —Undyne quedó perpleja. Frisk, Chara y Sans se habían quedado dormidos y Papyrus... Papyrus se había aburrido a mitad del relato y se dedicaba a hacer un puzle, aunque de todas formas escuchó. La mujer pez fue la única que le prestó atención, claro, ella era la que quería saber cómo habían sucedido las cosas hasta este punto.

De repente, Sans comenzó a temblar. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 _(Undertale OST – In My Way)_

— _¿dónde estoy...? —Sans miraba confuso su alrededor, hasta que escuchó hablar._

— _A-ahora v-veo a q-quién estaba p-protegiendo m-manteniéndote a-aquí... N-no te p-protegía a ti... ¡S-sino a ellos!... Ha..._

 _¿Toriel?_

— _B-BUENO... N-NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA... ¡P-PERO! ¡Y-YO AÚN CREO EN TI! ¡S-SÉ QUE PUEDES SER UNA BUENA PERSONA SI LO INTENTAS! ¡TE LO PROMETO!_

 _... ¡Papyrus!_

— _Alphys... Le dirá a Asgore que absorba las almas humanas... Y con ese poder... Con ese poder... ¡Este mundo vivirá!..._

 _Undyne..._

— _... Debí... Debí haberte asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad..._ _ **(**)**_

 _... Alphys..._

— _G-gh... ¿N-no quieres unirte a m-mi club de f-fans?..._

 _Mettaton NEO..._

— _N-no digas que n-no te lo advertí... Bueno... Voy a Grillby's... Papyrus... ¿Quieres algo?..._

 _Sans se sintió caer sobre un montón de agua y sumergirse en ella. Se estaba ahogando. Comenzó a nadar y a agarrarse el pecho con nervios._

 _De repente, un Sans con vestimentas rojas y sonrisa maniática apareció frente a él— En este mundo... Es matar... —un Gáster Blaster rojo hacía aparición— O morir... Tal y como lo hizo tu hermano... —el Sans rojo aumentó su sonrisa mientras el Gáster Blaster disparaba._

—¡Sans! —Gáster movía a su hijo con desesperación.

—¡papyrus! —Sans se levantó completamente sudado, con la respiración agitada y su ojo izquierdo flameante. Sans estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa, comenzó a temblar y a sacar huesos por montones.

Los restantes habían salido de la sala por órdenes de Gáster, en la sala sólo quedaba la familia esquelética.

—¡SANS TRANQUILO, ESTOY AQUÍ! —Papyrus se acercó a su hermano, quien no paró de temblar hasta verlo.

—¿p-papyrus?... —lágrimas salvajes se deslizaban por los ojos de Sans, comenzando a extender su mano hasta el rostro del esqueleto de bufanda roja, sólo para asegurarse de que era real.

—SÍ, SANS, ESTOY AQUÍ... TRANQUILO... —Papyrus tomó con delicadeza la mano de Sans, hasta que el esqueleto bajito no pudo más y saltó a abrazarlo mientras rompía en llanto— SANS... ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

—...

—Sans... —Gáster comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, quien le observaba de reojo.

—perdóname papá...

—... —tanto Gáster como Papyrus bajaron la vista. Sabían el por qué estaba pidiendo perdón.

—no fui capaz de proteger a nadie... ni siquiera a paps... yo...

 _(Undertale OST – It's Raining Somewhere Else)_

—Basta, Sans —el esqueleto de gabardina le miraba serio— Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Papyrus depositó a su hermano en el sofá para luego sentarse a su lado.

—ESO ES VERDAD, SANS —el esqueleto de bufanda roja sonreía— HICISTE LO MEJOR QUE PUDISTE HERMANO.

—pero no te protegí...

—BUENO... SUPONGO QUE ESPERABAS QUE ME DEFENDIERA... —Papyrus comenzó a rascarse la mejilla— ¡ASÍ QUE ESO NO FUE CULPA TUYA SANS! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS NO TOLERA QUE SU HERMANO SE SIENTA CULPABLE!

—papyrus... —Sans bajó la vista, algo más calmado.

—Paps, quiero estar a solas con tu hermano.

Papyrus asintió y se fue en silencio, dejando a Sans junto a Gáster.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste, Sans?

—... papá, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. existen más versiones de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Gáster miraba confuso a su hijo.

—universos alternos. universos en los que quizás cambiamos papeles entre nosotros... o quizás vivimos fuera de órbita... o tal vez... —la imagen del Sans rojo golpeó la mente del comediante— ¿universos donde somos malvados?

—Sans... —el ex científico real entrecerró los ojos, no le podía mentir— Sí, existen universos alternos a este. Universos donde matas a Frisk lanzándolo al núcleo. Universos donde Papyrus es el flojo y tú el aspirante a guardia real. Universos en donde vivimos en una especie de asteroide o cometa. Universos en los que todos los monstruos son malvados. Universos en donde tú eres un destructor de mundos y un creador de mundos.

—... —Sans mantenía la vista abajo.

—¿S-Sans? —Gáster iba a acercarse a su hijo, hasta que...

—¡eso es sansacional, viejo!

—... —el esqueleto de gabardina se quedó perplejo.

—E-eh... G-Gáster... S-Sans... —Alphys se asomó por la puerta— ¿P-pueden venir?

—Claro, Alphys.

En eso, Alphys se dio cuenta de un detalle— ¿D-dónde están los demás?

Gáster se encogió de hombros— Fueron a comprar.

Ambos esqueletos siguieron a la reptil y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

 _Con los demás_

 _(Underswap OST – papyrus.)_

—NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH —por alguna extraña razón, todo el grupo acabó tomándose fotos frente al laboratorio.

—¡Papyrus dame esa cámara! —Undyne intentaba en vano quitarle el artefacto al esqueleto, sin éxito alguno.

—¡YO TENGO QUE TOMARME FOTOS TAMBIÉN! —En eso, Mad Dummy llega volando hasta chocar con Undyne— ¡QUÍTATE SALMÓN ASQUEROSO!

 _(Undertale OST – ¡NGAHHH! "ANIME'S REAL, ¡¿RIGHT?!" Ver.)_

— **¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!** —Undyne sacó un montón de lanzas.

—¡SALMÓN ASQUEROSO!

A Undyne le dio un tic en el ojo.

— **¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡VOY A MATARTE!**

—¿Por qué están peleando por una simple cámara? —Chara mantenía una mirada cansada.

—¿Por qué tienes tan buen culo? —Frisk iba a darle una nalgada a la chica, pero ella fue más rápida y le sujetó de la muñeca, comenzando a torcer su mano— ¡NO, NO! ¡CHARA, BASTA! ¡NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!

La humana mantenía una mirada ensombrecida, con sus ojos carmesís brillando intensamente.

—Vuelve a intentar sobrepasarte conmigo... —Chara torció más su brazo— **Y te mato, ¿entendiste?**

—¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡PERO YA BASTA!

Chara sonrió feliz mientras soltaba el brazo de su novio.

—En realidad, no me molesta que me quieras tocar, sólo quería torcerte el brazo por diversión —dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Frisk gruñó y saltó encima de la chica, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo y él encima de ella.

—Pues ahora me divertiré yo... —Frisk, sin vergüenza alguna, le metió la mano por debajo del suéter a Chara.

— **¡NO! ¡BASTA!** —Chara se retorcía en el suelo, pues el moreno se divertía de lo lindo haciéndole cosquillas.

—¡VENGANZA! ¡DULCE VENGANZA! —gritaba eufórico.

Papyrus y Napstablook, quien acababa de llegar siguiendo a Mad Dummy, miraban ambas escenas con una gota de sudor. Pues Undyne y el maniquí levantaban una nube de polvo mientras luchaban y Frisk torturaba a Chara con cosquillas.

—estarán... ¿bien?... —preguntó nervioso el fantasma.

—SÍ. NO ES PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUCEDE... —Papyrus suspiró con cansancio— ¿NOS TOMAMOS UNA FOTO BLOOKY?

Napstablook se sonrojó— oh... está bien... si tú quieres... oh...

Papyrus y Napstablook pasaron la tarde tomándose fotos.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

— _ **Sans.**_

— _ **¿qué?**_

— _ **¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?**_

— _ **seh, lo hice. ¿por qué tanto interés en esta línea de tiempo?**_

— _ **¿Desde siempre metes las narices donde no te llaman, esqueleto?**_

— _ **... lo siento.**_

— _ **Ya no importa. Regresa a tu dimensión y reúne a los demás. Quiero que hagan lo que acordamos.**_

— _ **¿cuándo podré matar al impostor?**_

— _ **Todo a su tiempo, mi fiel servidor. He de arreglar cuentas con alguien más para después pasar a la segunda parte del plan.**_

— _ **ya veo... muy bien, me retiro entonces.**_

— _ **...**_

— **¿Con quién hablas, Chara?**

— _ **Qué te importa, televisión arraigada. ¿Por qué no te pones a ver los Backyardigans mejor? A ver si así dejas de molestar un rato.**_

— **Vaya humor... Mejor me pongo a ver qué es lo que pasa en la línea de tiempo.**

* * *

 _ **(*): Busquen "Something's Wrong..." en Youtube. Cuando encuentren el indicado, sabrán cual es. La pesadilla de Papyrus está basada en ese cómic.**_

 _ **(**): Alphys dice eso en una Ruta Neutral-Genocida, en donde matas a todos los de las Ruinas hasta Waterfalls. Decidí agregarlo aquí, porque, bueno, en esta historia Chara en una ruta genocida sí asesinó a Alphys. Sería algo así como la batalla contra "Alphys NEO", búsquenla en Youtube si no han visto la batalla.**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Hello again! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo! La vida de Gáster fue muy difícil :0**_

 _ **Gáster: *tomando café y con los pies sobre la mesa* Tampoco fue para tanto.**_

 _ **Golden: ¿Desde cuándo te di la autorización como para poder poner los pies sobre la mesa? U_U**_

 _ **Gáster: *hace aparecer un gáster blaster enorme* ¿Decías?**_

 _ **Golden: Tsk... ¡Primero Papyrus y ahora esto! ¡No quiero saber lo que sucederá cuando venga Sans!**_

 _ **Mettaton: Yo tampoco quiero saber... ¡Como sea, querido público! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Déjenme hacerles spoilers del próximo capítulo~! ;P**_

 _ **Golden: ¡NO! D:**_

 _ **Mettaton: Que sí. ¡El próximo capítulo peleo yo~! ;)**_

 _ **Golden: Ah. Eso ya no era sorpresa para nadie.**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¿Quieres que diga lo otro? ;)**_

 _ **Golden: *con una motosierra* ¿Quieres que te corte las piernas? : )**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡TODO MENOS MIS PIERNAS! D:**_

 _ **Golden: Así me gusta. n_n Muy bien... ¡Nos vemos mañana, chicos!**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Bye bye my darlings~! ;)**_

 _ **Gáster: ¿Se supone que tengo que despedirme?**_

 _ **Golden: Olvida eso.**_

 _ **Golden el amargado & Mettaton EX.**_

 _ **Oh, y Gáster.**_


	9. VS Mettaton NEO

_**Golden: ¡HEYA! I'M GOLDEN! AND...! Se me olvidó lo que iba a decir. U_U**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Eres gracioso, Goldie!**_

 _ **Golden: UnU Como sea... ¿A quién invitaste hoy, Mettaton? :/**_

 _ **Mettaton: A Maddy ;3**_

 _ **Golden: ¿Estás de broma? O_O**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Qué va! ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! ;3**_

 _ **Mad Dummy: Inútiles. ¡Inútiles! ¡INÚTILES! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME TRAJERON AQUÍ?! ¡SUÉLTENME!**_

 _ **Mettaton: Creo que no fue una muy buena idea... O_O'**_

 _ **Golden: Déjalo, lo pondremos de atracción para el público y si quieren, pueden golpearlo n_n**_

 _ **Mad Dummy: ¡¿QUÉ?!**_

 _ **Golden: Soy el autor. Estás en MÍ historia y tengo el poder sobre ti. ¿Quieres que te mate? :)**_

 _ **Mad Dummy: No...**_

 _ **Golden: Muy bien, ¡pase capítulo!**_

 _ ***detrás de cámaras***_

 _ **Golden: Necesito hacer una jugada maestra para los espectadores... Ya se me ocurrirá algo.**_

* * *

El grupo entero volvió a entrar al laboratorio llenándolo de risas.

—Entonces... ¿Tú también eres primo de Napstablook? —preguntó Undyne mirando fijamente a Napstablook y a Mad Dummy, quien salió del maniquí.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo soy el primo de Napstablook! —contestó molesto— ¡Y pobre de ustedes que le intenten hacer daño! Porque los mato. ¡Los mato! ¡LOS MATO!

Alphys abrió la puerta mientras Sans, Gáster e increíblemente Mettaton contaban chistes malos.

Al dirigir la vista al frente, el robot abrió los ojos maravillado.

—¡Oh~! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron?! —Mettaton fue corriendo y se lanzó a abrazar a Blooky y a Mad Dummy.

Alphys carraspeó, todos le miraron: —L-lamento interrumpirles, p-pero M-Mettaton t-tiene que probar su nuevo c-cuerpo...

—¿Cuerpo? —Undyne se emocionó al oír eso— ¡YO QUIERO SER SU CONTRINCANTE!

—Olvídalo, Undyne, debo ser yo —interrumpió Chara.

—¡NYEHEHEH! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS DEBE PROBAR A METTATON A CON SU NUEVO CUERPO!

Todos le vieron el doble sentido a esa frase. Mettaton se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Eh... —Gáster miraba a Papyrus como si fuera un desconocido— Prefiero que sea Chara quien se enfrente a Mettaton.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ENFRENTARSE?! —el esqueleto se acercó a su padre— ¡NI HABLAR! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS DENIEGA ESA PROPUESTA! ¡METTATON Y CHARA PODRÍAN SALIR HERIDAS!

El robot y la chica se miraron desafiantes.

—Yo soy su mejor amiga —dijo Chara.

—Pues yo soy su novia —contraatacó Mettaton.

—¡Yo soy su mejor amiga! —interfirió Undyne.

—pues yo soy su hermano y se callan —dijo Sans con una sonrisa.

Gáster hizo aparecer a un enorme Gáster Blaster: —Pues yo soy el padre de Papyrus, tengo todo el poder sobre él y exijo que se callen —su Gáster Blaster hizo el ademán de disparar mientras el esqueleto sonreía— O de lo contrario les disparo.

Silencio profundo.

Gáster ensanchó su sonrisa—. Así me gusta.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo VIII:**_

 _ **VS Mettaton NEO**_

" _ **las estrellas como Mettaton nunca tienen suficiente"**_

 _(Undertale OST – Alphys)_

—Muy bien, Mettaton, Chara, vayan a la sala de práctica que acabo de crear exclusivamente para ustedes. El combate tendrá una duración de veinte minutos.

—¿En qué momento lo hiciste, Gáster? —preguntó Alphys sorprendida.

—El Laboratorio Verdadero tiene paredes muy resistentes, podemos usarlo —de la nada, todos fueron transportados allí, con la única excepción de que dejaron a la chica y al robot en la mencionada instalación mientras el resto aparecía en el antiguo laboratorio de Alphys.

—creen... que mettaton... estará... ¿bien?... —preguntó Napstablook con preocupación.

—Claro que sí, primo, mala hierba nunca muere —Papyrus, Frisk y Alphys rieron al escuchar a Mad Dummy decir eso— ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

—De nada, de nada —le contesta el moreno con una sonrisa en la cara.

—METTATON HABÍA DICHO LO MISMO SOBRE TI —dijo Papyrus con una sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Mad Dummy apretó los dientes— Esa diva... ¡Ya se las verá conmigo!

—espera... maddy... no creo... que sea para tanto... —comentó Napstablook con nerviosismo.

—¡Eso, fantasma sin cerebro! ¡No es para tanto! —Undyne se unía al "bardo" con emoción.

—¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!

—¡FANTASMA SIN CEREBRO!

Explosiones comenzaron a sonar en el lugar.

Gáster rodó los ojos hastiado y activó los altavoces del Laboratorio Verdadero, hablando por ellos: —Chara, Mettaton, pueden empezar.

* * *

—¿Oíste eso, darling? ¡Podemos comenzar con el show! —Mettaton empezó a brillar con intensidad, provocando que Chara tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

Pasados unos segundos, la figura de Mettaton NEO se dejó ver.

—¿Lista para verme brillar cariño? —la voz del robot había cambiado completamente. De una voz de actriz de Hollywood pasó a la voz de una mujer computarizada y algo aterradora.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Hombreras y botas con puntas completamente filosas, su cabello se hizo hacia un lado, mostrando la parte oculta de su cara, la parte negra dejaba ver un diminuto corazón rodeado por rayas rosas, dando aspecto de brújula, ocultando el radar que Mettaton traía en su sistema. Su mano izquierda poseía unas afiladas y brillantes garras rosas. Su pechera, también de color rosa, dejaba una forma de corazón, cuya punta se dirigía al otro corazón rosa albergado en su cinturón, protegido por una cápsula de vidrio irrompible, posiblemente protegiendo su alma. Sus piernas parecían juntarse por una especie de magnetismo brillante. Su cañón rosado y negro, con algunos corazones de adorno, dejaba ver en el centro una gran luz blanca.

 _(Undertale Remix – Power of NEO IKARUS Remix 1 hour Extended)_

" _Mettaton NEO 90 ATK 90 DEF  
-El mayor invento de la Dra. Alphys."_

—Claro que sí, Mettaton —Chara estaba dudando de si podría siquiera aguantar medio minuto sin utilizar un punto de guardado.

—¡Oh Yes~! —Mettaton se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, riendo.

Sin que la chica se lo esperara, el robot disparó contra ella. Chara apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar, por pura suerte alcanzó a esquivarlo. La humana volteó a ver el enorme hueco que quedó en la pared.

—¡No te desconcentres querida! ¡El show apenas comienza! —a una velocidad impresionante, Mettaton se acercó a la chica para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago, mandándola a chocar contra una pared y provocando que se destruyera un poco.

—T-tsk... —Chara escupió sangre— Parece que vas en serio...

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Puede que hayas salvado a Blooky de aquellos maleantes y te esté muy agradecida por eso, ¡pero tengo que probar mis habilidades! —Mettaton volvió a cargar su cañón— ¿Cómo podré ayudarte en tu maravillosa misión si no tengo los recursos necesarios?

—...

* * *

—Chara... —Frisk estaba preocupado, se mordía las uñas, golpeaba el piso con el talón de sus botas con nerviosismo y sudaba.

—Frisk, tranquilízate, no creo que Mettaton sea capaz de-... —un estruendo interrumpió a Undyne. Todos dirigieron su vista a las cámaras.

* * *

Chara estaba completamente despeinada, llena de polvo y su suéter verde estaba con algunos rasguños. Mettaton NEO, en cambio, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—... No recuerdo que fueras tan débil, Chara... —Mettaton miraba decepcionada a la humana— ¿Aún conservas tu habilidad de guardado?

—S-sí...

—Guarda.

La chica obedeció, su ropa volvió a la normalidad, estaba curada.

—¿Por qué me-...? —Chara recibió de lleno el disparo láser que Mettaton lanzó. Bajándole toda la barra de HP.

A los pocos segundos, Chara volvió.

—Me decepcionas, cariño... —el robot levantó vuelo con los propulsores que tenía— ¿Cómo es posible que te haya derrotado de un golpe?... Tu HP es un poco más grande que la mía...

* * *

—Siempre me pregunté qué significaba HP... —dijo Undyne con confusión.

—es un acrónimo. —respondió el esqueleto bromista.

—¿Health Points? —preguntó Alphys.

Sans negó—. significa hope... lo que traducido sería esperanza.

—¿HOPE?... —Undyne ahora estaba más confundida.

—velo como algo de estadísticas. cuando te transformaste en undyne the undying, tu hp aumentó de manera drástica, porque tenías esperanza de que ganarías.

—E-entonces... ¿Por qué Chara mató de un golpe a Toriel, Papyrus y Mettaton? —preguntó la mujer reptil.

—porque su nivel de violencia "love" superaba las esperanzas de ellos y la mía.

—Tú nunca has tenido esperanza, Sans —dijo Gáster con seriedad.

Frisk vio las estadísticas de Sans, sorprendiéndose.

" _Sans LV 1 ATK 1 DEF 1  
-Su HP es muy bajo, no puede durar mucho"_

—Sans...

—heh, tranquilo chico, a pesar de todo lo único que salva a los monstruos con poca HP es la defensa.

—Tú lo único que tienes es la retribución kármica, que remueve el cuadro de invulnerabilidad después de que el alma humana reciba daño —comunicó Gáster. Undyne, Papyrus, Mad Dummy y Napstablook se sentían fuera de esa conversación, por lo que se alejaron de la gran pantalla y se dispersaron por el laboratorio.

—¡Pero eso no explica por qué Mettaton sigue matando a Chara una y otra vez! —gritó Frisk con desesperación.

—mettaton tiene un _**alma amarilla**_ en el centro —dijo Sans como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿E-eh? —Alphys miró con más detenimiento a su creación, dándose cuenta del dichoso corazón amarillo.

— _ **Justicia...**_ —susurró Frisk mientras seguía viendo cómo el robot despedazaba con sus garras a Chara, carbonizaba con sus disparos o le rompía los huesos con fuertes patadas— Acaso Chara... ¿Aún no se perdona por lo que hizo?

—Frisk... —Alphys puso una mano sobre el hombro del moreno.

—... Tengo que detener a Mettaton —Frisk se apartó de Alphys, empujó a Gáster y salió corriendo en dirección al Laboratorio Verdadero.

—¡Frisk, espera! —Alphys intentó alcanzarlo, pero se resbaló con un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo.

—chico, detente —Sans apareció detrás de Frisk y lo sostuvo.

—¡Suéltame Sans! ¡No voy a seguir aguantando esto! —Frisk comenzó a llorar mientras veía de reojo por las cámaras el rostro de la chica— Chara... ¿Por qué dejas que te haga daño?...

* * *

—M-Mettaton... —Chara estaba sometida ante el robot. Mettaton le apuntaba a la cabeza mirándola seriamente.

—... —el robot volvió a disparar, desintegrando a la humana.

* * *

—¡CHARA! —Frisk acababa de ser amarrado, se agitaba, gritaba, lloraba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Alphys y Sans mantenían la cabeza abajo, Gáster era el responsable de haber amarrado al moreno. Hablando de Gáster, él simplemente observaba las cámaras con seriedad.

—Frisk, deja de preocuparte, Chara tiene los puntos de guardado. Volverá.

—¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE LE HAGA DAÑO! —Frisk estaba entrando en un ataque de nervios, comenzaba a perder los estribos— ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, SUÉLTAME! ¡TENGO QUE SALVARLA!

Gáster no aguantó más, se dio la vuelta y golpeo a Frisk en el estómago.

—Tú no sabes a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, chico pacifista. Chara tiene que aprender a ser fuerte —Gáster volvió la vista a las cámaras con la intención de que Frisk no le viera preocupado— Deja de llorar...

¿Para qué negarlo? Gáster también se preocupaba por Chara, Mettaton estaba utilizando todo su poder y la chica apenas conseguía defenderse.

* * *

—¿Lista para el quinto round? —Mettaton volvió a alzar vuelo con sus propulsores viendo fijamente a la chica, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Chara traía las **Zapatillas de Ballet,** la **Pistola Vacía** en su cinturón, el **Cuchillo Real** en su mano izquierda y la **Sartén Quemada** en la derecha.

La humana sonrió— Completamente lista.

Mettaton NEO, aprovechando su increíble velocidad, se "tele-transportó" detrás de Chara con la intención de dispararle, pero una sartén aparecida de la nada bloqueó su disparo.

—Veo que ésta vez vas a luchar en serio —Mettaton hizo aparecer unos cuantos láseres naranjos y celestes— Muy bien.

Chara comenzó a correr a través de los láseres anaranjados y deteniéndose en los celestes. El robot iba a aprovechar de disparar, hasta que unas balas mágicas de color amarillo dirigidas a él se lo impidieron.

—¡Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más que eso, querida! —Mettaton iba a propinarle una fuerte patada a la chica, pero ésta le bloqueó de igual forma con una patada.

En eso, las Zapatillas de Ballet emitieron un brillo azul. Chara mandó a volar a Mettaton contra una pared, dejándole un enorme hueco.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó sonriente.

—Así está excelente, querida —el robot voló en dirección a la humana, cargando su cañón y disparando unas cuantas veces.

Chara se movía con gracia a través de estos, de vez en cuando utilizando la Sartén Quemada para protegerse.

Mettaton transformó su mano izquierda en una espada y comenzó a atacar con ella a la chica, quien se defendía con el Cuchillo Real.

* * *

—¿Cómo va el combate? —Undyne y Papyrus llegaron a la sala con una bandeja de hamburguesas seguidos por Mad Dummy y Napstablook.

—Va muy bien —Gáster ni se molestó en pedirle permiso a su hijo y sacó dos, ofreciéndole una a Frisk, quien ya se había soltado por su cuenta y observaba maravillado la batalla— ¿Gustas una hamburguesa?

Frisk se la aceptó sin siquiera contestar, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para prestarle atención a Gáster. Sin contar el hecho de que no había comido nada desde hace horas.

—TAMBIÉN TRAJE ESPAGUETI, LO COCINÉ JUNTO A UNDYNE, NYEHEHEHEH —Papyrus no se fijó, pero tanto Gáster como Sans y Alphys pusieron una mueca de asco disimuladamente.

—no te preocupes paps, nos quedamos con las hamburguesas —Sans sabía que Papyrus ya cocinaba bien, habían pasado unos meses desde que comenzó a practicar con Toriel y su comida se había vuelto completamente comestible, pero... Si cocinaba junto a Undyne, digamos que la comida tenía un aspecto horrendo.

—¿Gustas una hamburguesa con un poco de espagueti, cariño? —Undyne se acercaba feliz a su novia, quien puso cara de terror profundo.

—E-eh... N-no, p-paso... Y-ya estoy b-bien, g-gracias... —contestó nerviosa. Alphys no quería romperle el corazón a Undyne, y una mentira piadosa no haría daño, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, muy bien! ¡No te preocupes, más para mí! —la mujer pez trituró el espagueti junto a la hamburguesa.

Gáster rodó los ojos, ¿qué clase de amigos tenían sus hijos? Aunque, no podía negarlo, se había encariñado con ellos de igual forma.

* * *

Patadas, cuchilladas, disparos y explosiones se escuchaban en la batalla.

El cañón de Mettaton NEO comenzaba a perder su brillo, estaba quedándose sin baterías. Debería comenzar a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Mettaton? ¿Necesitas recargarte? —Chara estaba completamente despeinada, un rastro de sangre se dejaba ver en su mejilla— Ya no eres tan fuerte como pareces.

 _ ***Retaste a Mettaton NEO diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡El ataque de Mettaton NEO aumentó! ¡La defensa de Mettaton NEO bajó!**_

—Veo que te gusta provocar...

En un parpadeo, Mettaton pateó la cara de la humana.

—M-muy bien... Conque esas tenemos... —Chara volvió a invocar las balas mágicas de la Pistola Vacía mientras las Zapatillas de Ballet emitían su brillo azul.

 _ ***¡Tu velocidad aumentó 8! ¡Tú ataque aumentó 4!**_

La chica corrió a una velocidad impresionante hasta Mettaton, quien se encontraba mareada por la velocidad que la chica empleó. Chara pateó el pecho de Mettaton y lo utilizó para impulsarse al aire mientras con una indicación de dedos las balas de la Pistola Vacía atacaban al robot en zonas no muy importantes. La idea no era destruirle, si no debilitarle.

Los brazos de Mettaton NEO comenzaron a fallar, hasta el punto de dejar de moverse.

—¡¿S-sin brazos?! —el robot observaba sus apagadas extremidades con sorpresa para luego tragar saliva, o aceite, en este caso— ¡D-da igual! ¡¿Q-quién necesita brazos con unas piernas como éstas?!

Mettaton NEO comenzó a atacar con desesperación a Chara, quien también comenzaba a cansarse, pues ya no sentía las piernas.

—Voy... ¡Voy a ganar! —Chara cayó de rodillas mientras Mettaton seguía repartiendo patadas a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Eso no sucederá querida! —Mettaton golpeó el rostro de la chica, bajándole de nueva cuenta su HP.

El alma de Chara comenzó a destrozarse.

Chara mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, volvería a utilizar otro punto de guardado. Estaba tan cansada que ya ni sabía lo que era real. Simplemente cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

 _(Undertale OST – But the Earth Refused To Die)_

— _¡Chara! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes ganar!_

 _Asriel..._

— _chica, estás mejorando en la batalla... quizás algún día logres ganar._

 _¿Sans?_

— _¡NYEHEHEH! ¡HUMANA, YO CONFÍO EN TI! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES!_

 _¿Papyrus?_

— _¡NGAAAHHH! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO! ¡SÓLO HAZLO!_

 _¿Undyne?_

— _Chara, mi niña, si te esfuerzas en tu cometido, seguro lo lograrás._

 _¿Toriel?_

— _¡Chara! ¡No te rindas aún! ¡No puede acabar así!_

 _¡Asgore?_

— _Chara, sé que puedes ganar. Eres capaz. Después de todo, por eso me enamoré de ti... Chara..._

 _Chara sintió unos labios besar los suyos. Reconocería ese modo de besar en cualquier parte._

 _Frisk..._

 _..._

 _¿Frisk?_

— _¡Chara, eres genial! ¡Eres incluso más genial que Mettaton! ¡Seguro le ganarías! ¡Tú Determinación te podría ayudar! Y, bueno, ya sabes, yo también estaré ahí para apoyarte._

 _¡Frisk...!_

 _..._

El alma de Chara ya se había separado y pronto se destruiría...

 _ ***Pero te rehusaste.**_

El corazón rojo volvió a la normalidad. Chara se ponía lentamente de pie.

Tanto Mettaton NEO como los demás miraban a la chica con asombro.

—... Aunque tenga la habilidad de volver aquí después de morir... Aunque me mates miles de veces, Mettaton... **No voy a dejar que me ganes...** ¿Y sabes por qué?... —Chara miró seriamente al robot— Porque le hice una promesa... Jamás... —la chica apretó los puños— Jamás lo voy a abandonar... Está bien si sólo es un entrenamiento y estás probando tu nuevo cuerpo... Me haces darme cuenta de varias cosas... ¿Sabes?...

Mettaton miraba expectante a Chara, quien sólo se limitaba a hablar.

—Yo soy el futuro de humanos y monstruos... **Yo soy** _ **Determinación**_ **... Jamás dejaré que me derroten. Incluso si tengo que reiniciar. Incluso si tengo que volver a empezar desde cero. Hay una sola persona por la que lucharé hasta morir...**

Mettaton NEO comenzó a sentir sus brazos una vez más. Se paró de forma recta, mirando fijamente a la chica.

Chara lanzó una mirada llena de seriedad— **Esa persona... Esa persona es Frisk. Aquél por quien daría mi vida con tal de verlo feliz.**

* * *

—Chara... —Frisk miraba atentamente por las cámaras.

Gáster y Sans sonreían mientras Alphys junto a Undyne y Papyrus luchaban por contener la emoción y las lágrimas. Aquello era demasiado hermoso para ellos. Mad Dummy bufaba con molestia y Napstablook... Escuchaba música mientras veía las cámaras igual de emocionado.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – Confession)_

La humana terminó cayendo de rodillas, completamente cansada.

—Yo... No dejaré... A Frisk... Jamás... —Chara jadeaba, le costaba respirar.

Mettaton le miraba con compasión y una pequeña sonrisa.

El cuadro de mensaje apareció: ***Mettaton NEO te está perdonando...**

—Chara, querida... Pasaste la prueba.

—¿Prueba?...

Mettaton sonrió aún más—. Necesitaba estar segura de que serías capaz de controlar tus impulsos genocidas.

—¡Chara! —Frisk se acercó corriendo a la chica y le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello— ¡¿Estás bien?!

—¿F-Frisk?... —Chara intentó sostenerse en Frisk, fallo catastrófico. El moreno alcanzó a sujetarla a tiempo.

—Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí contigo...

—Heh... —la chica extendió una mano hacia el menú de batalla que tenía.

 **[MERCY]**

—F-Frisk... T-te... Q-quiero... —Chara extendió su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla del moreno, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—¿Chara? —Frisk sacudió un poco a la chica, dándose cuenta de que sólo se había desmayado.

Papyrus simplemente se acercó a elogiar a Mettaton y su cuerpo.

—¡WOWIE! ¡MIRA ESE CUERPO METTATON! ¡TE VES GENIAL! ¡EL GRAN PAPYRUS DEBE PROBARTE!

—¡Papyrus, no! —Gáster miraba a Papyrus atónito.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! —Papyrus se ofendió— ¡ES MI NOVIA, PAPÁ!

—¡Sí, lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas la edad suficiente como para hacer _eso_!

—¡PERO-...!

—¡Pero nada! —Gáster miró a Sans, molesto— ¡Sans! ¡¿Tú no planeas detener a tu hermano?!

—¿estás de broma papá? ¡mettaton puede convertirme en _polvo_! —gritó en respuesta.

Todos reían al ver esa escena. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Frisk se llevó a Chara a una sala apartada y cerró.

—F-Frisk... —Chara había recuperado algo de su conciencia mientras el moreno la colocaba en una camilla que había instalada, y le tapó con unas cuantas sabanas.

—Calla... Tienes que descansar... —Frisk le acarició una mano y la besó.

—¿P-por q-qué cerraste?...

—Porque quería estar a solas contigo un rato...

—Frisk... —Chara se sentó como pudo en la camilla— ¿S-sucede algo?

Frisk estaba cabizbajo y se veía que temblaba un poco—... C-Chara...

La chica se asustó al ver al moreno llorar: —¡O-oh por dios, F-Frisk! ¡N-no llores!

El moreno le miró— E-estaba muy preocupado por ti...

Chara mantenía un rostro sereno, se corrió a un lado y le hizo espacio a Frisk para que se acostara con ella.

—Frisk... Lamento... Lamento haberte preocupado de esa forma... —la chica abrazó a Frisk protectoramente, como si en cualquier momento el chico fuera a desaparecer.

—¿Q-qué hubiera hecho yo sin ti, Chara?... —el moreno miró a la chica de piel pálida, quien sólo desvió la vista.

—Aún tienes a tus amigos... —respondió con un poco de dolor.

—... Pero ellos no son como tú...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sorprendida.

—La primera vez que te conocí... te tenía miedo... pero a medida que íbamos pasando tiempo juntos... supe que en el fondo eras una buena persona... Con el tiempo, te fui agarrando cariño... en muchas rutas pacifistas me reía con tus comentarios acerca de Undyne o Mettaton... —Frisk sonrió— Me di cuenta que... quizás... sólo necesitabas a alguien que te comprendiera y te ayudara... Quería que formaras parte de mi final feliz, porque... en realidad, nunca tuve un final feliz, hasta que pude salvarte... Y... Yo... no quería tener un _**final feliz**_ contigo... yo quería tener una _**feliz vida**_ junto a la persona de la cual me enamoré...

—Frisk... —Chara comenzó a sollozar— Gracias... —la chica depositó un beso en la frente del chico.

—¿Quieres tener una sesión de besos conmigo? —preguntó mientras recorría la mejilla de la chica con su mano.

 _(Undertale OST – Can You Really Call This A Hotel, I Didn't Receive A Mint On My Pillow Or Anything)_

Chara sonrió con picardía— Mh... No lo sé... —de un solo tirón, Frisk quedó encima de Chara— ¿Te parece si comenzamos con esta posición? ¿O prefieres comenzar con algo más ardiente? —comentó seductoramente.

Frisk sujetó las muñecas de Chara a ambos lados de su cabeza y se acercó a los labios de la chica hasta el punto de rosarlos.

—Comencemos de forma "pacífica" ... —habló mientras le besaba— Aunque con esos deliciosos labios que posees, dudo que pueda controlarme.

—Oh, entonces...

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Mettaton y los demás asomaban la cabeza lentamente por la puerta.

—¿No es maravilloso chicos? —el robot miraba conmovido la escena junto a Blooky mientras Alphys y Undyne se tapaban como podían su hemorragia nasal.

—DEFINITIVAMENTE LO ES... —Papyrus, Gáster y Sans solamente sonreían.

Claro que dejaron de sonreír y de mirar emocionados hasta que se dieron cuenta que los suéteres de Chara y Frisk salieron volando a la mierda.

—Si no serás capaz de controlarte... Comencemos con un "genocidio" ... —Chara lanzó una risa seductora y pícara.

El resto cerró la puerta con cuidado y con cara de haber visto a un fantasma. Lo cual es gracioso, porque Napstablook estaba ahí con la misma expresión siendo que él es un fantasma.

A Mad Dummy le habían puesto cinta en la boca y lo amarraron a una silla para que no interrumpiera.

—¡MHHHH! —el maniquí balbuceaba cosas que nadie entendía.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

— **Ese maldito de Gáster es más listo de lo que creía...**

— _ **¿Qué harás entonces, Flowey~?**_

— **... Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.**

— _ **¡Justo lo que yo había pensado! ¿Te parece si comenzamos matando a los monstruos y a los humanos?**_

— **... Parece un buen plan. Y ya sé a quiénes matar primero...**

— _ **Toriel y Asgore...**_

Photoshop Flowey y _**Chara**_ comenzaron a reír maniáticamente.

* * *

 _ **Mettaton: Tenemos nuevas noticias.**_

 _ **Golden: Noticias perturbadoras.**_

 _ **Mettaton: Horribles.**_

 _ **Golden: Muy malas.**_

 _ **Mad Dummy: Se les va a caer el culo de tan mala noticia.**_

 _ **Golden: Lamentablemente para mí y para ustedes... La historia quedará en HIATUS.**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡Lo lamentamos mucho my darlings! ¡Pero también tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!**_

 _ **Golden: Así que... ¡Buaaa! ¡No lo puedo aguantar! ¡Mettaton, despide tú! ¡Voy a shorar junto a mi peluche de Temmie! *c va***_

 _ **Mettaton: Ok... My darlings, no se preocupen, volveremos pronto, es una promesa.**_

 _ **Mad Dummy: Tú no cumples tus promesas.**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¿TE MATO? *saca una motosierra***_

 _ **Mad Dummy: No, gracias. D:**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Golden: Es joda. ¡HIATUS MIS PELOTAS! ¡LA SERIE SIGUE SU CURSO NORMAL! ¡MWEHEHEHEHEHEH!**_

 _ **Golden el amargado y Mettaton EX.**_


	10. Sexy Aviso

_**AVISO**_

 _ **(Storyshift – chara. 2.0)**_

 _ **Ok, aquí va el aviso.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que quizás le haría segunda temporada a la historia?**_

 _ **Al final sí la haré, por lo que el próximo capítulo será el último de la primera temporada.**_

 _ **SAD**_

 _ **CJAU BIDA**_

 _ **Lo otro (esto será spoiler, pero es necesario), ¿humanizo a los personajes principales? Ya saben, ¿Sans, Papyrus, Gáster, Undyne, Alphys? (Mettaton EX y Mettaton NEO no, porque ya tienen forma humanoide).**_

 _ **Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta, pero en la segunda temporada será incluido un universo alterno a Undertale. Si ya saben cuál es, déjenlo en los reviews, heheh. Otra cosa sobre el universo alterno, se supone que el carácter (me veía tentado a poner character, pero ya sería mucho bullying a Chara) de los personajes cambia drásticamente. Bueno, manipularé eso también. En la historia sí serán lo que se supone tenían que ser. Malvados. (Hala, ya les dejé la pista de qué universo será.)**_

 _ **Para los que querían Lemmon/Lime entre Chara y Frisk, será en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada. ¿Por qué no en la primera? Porque, bueno, Frisk no se encontrará muy estable como para alimentar a Chara con su cuchara.**_

 _ **He de suponer que también se dieron cuenta de que faltó un "VS Gáster" y un "VS Alphys" en la historia. Pero, bueno, ya sería demasiado para Chara. Además, los VS que se incluyeron (Sans, Undyne y Papyrus), eran para relatar parte del pasado de Chara. "VS Mettaton NEO" fue una especie de "relleno-no-tan-relleno" en la historia.**_

 _ **¡Oh! Otra cosa, que sí, la colocó aquí porque quise. Anoche me llegó un review a mi Gmail en la que un lector que sólo se leyó el prólogo me dijo que la historia era basura, que no le gustaba el Charisk y tal. Y, bueno, como andaba de buen humor y todavía ando de buen humor...**_

 _ **¡Gracias! (no sé si él leerá esto, tampoco es que importe mucho, la verdad) No, en serio, gracias. Tenía rato esperando que alguien dejará una crítica destructiva porque, vamos, una historia sin críticas destructivas no es una historia. Es como en las relaciones amorosas. Una pareja no es una feliz pareja si no tienen discusiones y peleas (por cierto, esto de las parejas con discusiones también cuenta como spoiler para la segunda temporada). Así que, si lees esto, te lo agradezco.**_

 _ **¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que me lo tomara a mal? Por Hades, me han dicho cosas mucho peores que eso.**_

 _ **COMO QUE NO LES GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE O EL JUGO DE DURAZNO, POR EJEMPLO.**_

 _ **Y... Eso es todo. Sólo falta el concurso de Mettaton, que será incluido en el final de la primera temporada junto a un "Preguntas & Respuestas".**_

 _ **OJO. El "Preguntas & Respuestas" comenzará cuando yo de aviso y tiene que ser en su mayoría relacionado con la primera temporada, y bueno, si quieren les pueden preguntar cualquier cosa a los tipos estos, no sé, por ejemplo... Preguntarle a Toriel que se siente que la emparejen con Papyrus. (Un día me topé con una imagen relacionada a la pareja, me pareció tierna.)**_

 _ **Mettaton: PAPYRUS ES MÍO. ¡MÍO! Ò_Ó**_

 _ **Golden: Hay gente que lo shippea con Muffet y prefieren shippearlo con ella. Aunque en lo personal esa pareja igual me parece linda :3**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡DESHONRA PARA TI! ¡DESHONRA PARA TU FAMILIA! ¡DESHONRA PARA TODOS! Ù_Ú**_

 _ **Golden: Ajá, sí, seguro, lo que sea. ¿Me dejas despedir el aviso o no? U_U**_

 _ **Mettaton: ¡NO! ¡EL PODER DE MI GLAMOUR ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE ESTE AVISO TERMINE! èné**_

 _ **Golden: Pues no, la verdad es que no. :v ¡Bye bye! ;)**_

 _ **Golden el amargado & Mettaton EX.**_


	11. El final es el inicio para algo peor

**_Heya, aquí tienen el último capítulo de la primera temporada ;) Al final no los humanicé, tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo, los prefiero originales XD_**

 ** _MTT: ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Hoy...! No tengo ningún invitado especial por ser el último capítulo ;_;_**

 ** _Golden: ¿Es en serio?... U_U'_**

 ** _MTT: ¡SÍ! ;_;_**

 ** _Golden: Bueno, como consuelo, te diré que en la próxima temporada va a haber más drama. Y más sangre. Y un poco más de acción._**

 ** _MTT: ¡¿EN SERIO?! :0  
_**

 ** _Golden: Seh._**

 ** _MTT: ¡OH POR DIOS!_**

 ** _Golden: Y quizás tenga muchos capítulos más que esta temporada._**

 ** _MTT: Ya... :0_**

 ** _Golden: Porque, bueno, el título lo dice..._**

 ** _EL FINAL ES EL INICIO PARA ALGO PEOR._**

* * *

—¡YA BASTA! —Undyne y Papyrus pronto explotarían de rabia.

Sans y Gáster contaban chistes malos mientras el resto se partía de risa, salvo Mad Dummy, quien se había ido hace poco rato.

—¡Entonces le dije: _"eso fue tan malo que me ha dolido"_! —gritaba Gáster muerto de la risa.

—¡vamos, se esforzó una **tonelada** en él!... ¡una esquele **tonelada**! —Sans tampoco se quedaba atrás en los gritos.

—¡Ha, ha! ¡Ese chiste me ha llegado _hasta los huesos_!

—¡toriel se moría de risa cuando se lo conté, y le dije: _"estás como una cabra"_!

—SUS CHISTES SON DESAGRADABLES... —Papyrus, resignado, comenzó a comer espagueti.

—Vamos, Paps, _Gaste-r_ mucho tiempo en él...—Mettaton y Sans comenzaron a reírse.

—Suegro~, ya que usted es tan servicial... —hablando de Mettaton, traía unas cuantas bandejas con limonada— ¿No le molestaría ayudarme con _unas cuantas manos_? —preguntó mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—¡METTATON! —el esqueleto de bufanda roja miraba perplejo al robot.

Gáster, en cambio, comenzó a reírse con ganas mientras sus manos flotantes ayudaban a Mettaton.

—¡tengo otro! —Sans carraspeó— en un corral sin techo, ¿lloviendo cuántas vacas se mojan? ¡ninguna porque estaba **yo** viendo!

—¡YA TUVE SUFICIENTE! —Undyne hizo aparecer un montón de lanzas.

* * *

 _ **Alteración Temporal**_

 _ **Capítulo IX:**_

 _ **El final es el inicio para algo peor**_

" _ **¿Cuánta oscuridad tienes en tu ALMA?"**_

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

 _ **—El portal está listo, ¿quién va? —Photoshop Flowey**_ observaba expectante a _**Chara,**_ quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

 _ **—Ve tú, yo ya tuve suficiente de esos débiles** **—**_ contestó con desinterés.

 ** _—Si tú lo dices... —P. Flowey_** atravesó el portal, regresando a su forma florida y desapareciendo de la vista de _**Chara.**_

 _ **—** **Puedes pasar, se ha ido.**_

 _ **Papyrus**_ entró a la habitación, que en realidad era la antigua sala del trono ubicada en el subsuelo.

 _ **—** **¿Me mandó a llamar, señora?**_

 _ **—** **Sí. ¿Hicieron lo que acordamos?**_

 _ **—** **Sí señora, los preparativos están listos.**_

 _ **—** **... Bien... Papyrus.**_

 _ **—** **¿Sí?**_

 _ **—** **Tráelos a todos aquí mientras tanto. Debo atender un asunto de suma urgencia.**_

 _ **—** **A la orden.**_

 _ **Papyrus**_ atravesó un portal rojo bajo la atenta mirada de _**Chara,**_ la cual sonrió y, chasqueando los dedos, desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – Home)_

Toriel se encontraba en la cocina, horneando tartas como todas las tardes. Junto a ella, se encontraba Asgore bebiendo una taza de té.

Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, algo. Toriel le permitió vivir en su casa por el simple hecho de que Frisk y Chara se lo pidieron hasta el punto de arrodillarse y suplicar. Y, bueno, los chicos necesitaban una figura paterna.

Ya no discutían tanto como antes, y habían llegado al acuerdo de que simplemente serían amigos.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la reunión? —preguntó el ex rey a modo de iniciar una conversa amigable.

Toriel suspiró— Los apoderados de los otros alumnos tampoco saben nada acerca de Snowdrake y su familia.

Asgore le dio un sorbo a su té de flores doradas: —Recientemente hablé con Undyne, dijo que la ex guardia canina también estaba desaparecida. Esto es demasiado extraño...

La mujer cabra se llevó ambas manos a su pecho: —No puedo evitar preocuparme, Asgore... ¿Y si les sucedió algo?

—... Tori, ¿diste aviso a la policía? —cuestionó Asgore con seriedad.

—S-sí... Dicen que han buscado pistas, pero no han encontrado nada...

—... ¿Y si-...? —un estruendo en la calle interrumpió a Asgore— ¿Qué fue eso?

Ambos se miraron con preocupación. El ex rey hizo aparecer su tridente y salió seguido muy de cerca por Toriel.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, se llevaron una mala sorpresa.

 _(Undertale OST – You Idiot)_

 _ **—¡Howdy! ¡Soy yo, Flowey! ¡Flowey la flor!**_

* * *

—SANS... —Papyrus se acercó a su hermano, quien se encontraba tomando kétchup.

—hey bro, ¿qué sucede? —Sans le miró con su característica sonrisa.

—T-TENGO UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO... —el esqueleto de bufanda roja se llevó ambas manos a su pecho, completamente preocupado.

—¡Chicos, t-tenemos un problema! —Alphys entró dando un portazo, sobresaltando a todos.

Undyne dejó de practicar tiro al blanco con sus lanzas y miró a su novia preocupada.

—El cielo perdió sus tonos azules... —Mettaton miraba por una ventana con una seriedad extraña en ella. El cielo era completamente negro.

—Alphys, dinos qué sucede —Chara habló mientras llegaba junto a Gáster desde la cafetería.

—S-son T-Toriel y Asgore...

Chara, Frisk, Gáster – quien por cierto escupió su café –, Sans y Undyne se sobresaltaron al oír eso.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! —Chara se acercó corriendo a Alphys.

—E-están en casa, p-pero...

—¡¿PERO?! —Undyne también se acercó a la mujer reptil.

—Es Flowey...

Con eso bastó como para que Gáster, Sans y Papyrus utilizaran su magia para llevarlos a todos hasta la casa de Toriel.

* * *

El panorama en la calle tampoco era muy bueno.

La ciudad conocida como "Monster City", ubicada a las faldas del Monte Ebott, ya no tenía ningún edificio alto.

Las casas lentamente desaparecían en el aire como si fueran hechas de arena, y los monstruos que antes las habitaban habían sido evacuados por Alphys antes de dar aviso a los demás sobre el problema.

En la ciudad simplemente quedaban Asgore, Toriel, Photoshop Flowey y el resto.

 _(Toby Fox – Megalo Strike Back)_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó el ex rey con furia mientras miraba su alrededor.

Photoshop Flowey reía con ganas: _**—¿No es obvio? ¡Los quiero a ustedes! Si se entregan pacíficamente, podremos acabar esto más rápido, pero si no... —**_ El monstruo sacó sus lanzallamas _ **—** **LO HAREMOS POR LA MALA.**_

Photoshop Flowey apuntó con las dichosas armas, estaba listo para disparar.

 _ **—MUERAN. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Chara junto a Frisk utilizaron los poderes al máximo de la Sartén Quemada. Una gran muralla verde los protegió a todos.

—parece que llegamos a tiempo —Sans y Gáster se pusieron frente a Toriel y Asgore.

—¡¿Gáster?! —Asgore miraba atónito al esqueleto que tenía enfrente.

—Después habrá tiempo para explicaciones —respondió el mencionado.

 _—¡Chara, Frisk! —_ ambos humanos prestaron atención a los pequeños aparatos en sus oídos, escuchando la voz de Alphys a través de estos _—_ _Flowey supera la Determinación de ustedes dos, ¡tengan cuidado!_

—¡Entendido! —ambos humanos se separaron.

—¿Crees que puedas luchar? —preguntó la chica con preocupación.

—Tuve que luchar contra Photoshop Flowey en el pasado, y soy mucho más ágil de lo que parezco —respondió sonriente Frisk mientras esquivaba con éxito las bombas de Flowey.

 _—Frisk, ¿sabes usar los ataques mágicos como Chara?_

Frisk levantó la Pistola Vacía. Miles de balas mágicas aparecieron detrás de él y fueron dirigidas hacia Photoshop Flowey.

—Claro que sí, fui yo el que le enseñó a Chara a utilizarlos.

—frisk los maneja mejor que tú, chica —dijo Sans mientras disparaba con los Gáster Blaster.

—¡Deja de molestar Sans! ¡¿Bebiste el antídoto que te otorgó Alphys?! —preguntó la chica mientras activaba los poderes de la Sartén Quemada.

—por supuesto.

Chara le miró de reojo.

 ** _Sans – ATK 20 (En aumento) DEF 20 (En aumento)  
* Este esqueleto tiene un raro sentido del humor..._**

—Prefiero no preguntar el por qué dice "en aumento" —contestó Chara a la vez que imitaba a Frisk y mandaba las balas mágicas de la Pistola Vacía a atacar. Aunque la incógnita le ponía nerviosa.

Photoshop Flowey, a pesar de verse superado en número, seguía atacando, no iba a dejarse ganar por un grupo de ineptos.

Mettaton NEO tomó vuelo y cortó con su espada algunos de los cables que su contrincante poseía. Flowey se dio cuenta de esto y con uno de sus grandes brazos golpeó al robot, mandándolo a chocar contra ocho casas, o los restos que quedaban de las casas mientras desaparecían.

—m-mettaton... —Napstablook se acercó a su prima con preocupación y miedo.

El robot se levantó con algunos daños, pero bien.

—Descuida, Blooky, estoy bien —Mettaton volvió a tomar vuelo y, sabiendo que Photoshop Flowey no tenía una velocidad tan alta debido a su tamaño, hizo aparecer láseres anaranjados y celestes, uno detrás de otro, y los mandó contra el monstruo.

Flowey apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar los láseres, pues ya tenía problemas con Gáster y Sans con sus dichosos Gáster Blaster y con Chara y Frisk que utilizaban los ataques de la Pistola Vacía.

 _ **—Maldición, me están dando problemas... —**_ para aumentar más la tensión de Photoshop Flowey, Undyne se unió a la batalla después de atender a Asgore utilizando más lanzas de las que usó en su batalla contra Frisk _ **—** **¡¿Ustedes no se cansan de molestar?!**_

Flowey utilizó la enorme boca que tenía y disparó un gran cañón láser contra Toriel y Asgore.

Gáster junto a Papyrus y Sans formaron juntos un enorme Gáster Blaster para proteger a los ex reyes.

Una gran explosión se dejó oír.

—¡Mamá, papá! —Chara corrió en dirección a sus padres, quienes se encontraban llenos de polvo y con algunas heridas. El ataque de Flowey al parecer había traspasado un poco la barrera que los esqueletos formaron, dañando a Toriel junto a Asgore.

—Estamos... Bien... —el ex rey se sujetaba en su tridente mientras Toriel se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, siendo atendida por Sans.

—tori... —Sans intentó poner de pie a la mujer cabra, pero ella le dio un suave empujón.

—Tranquilo Sans... Sólo estoy _hecha polvo_... —ambos rieron ante eso.

Sin previo aviso, Flowey disparó sus bombas una vez más junto a sus espinas, teniendo que ir Frisk a defender a los demás con la Sartén Quemada.

—T-tsk... ¡Chara, necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí! —gritó el moreno mientras sus pies retrocedían debido a la fuerza del ataque del monstruo.

Chara llegó corriendo junto a Frisk y puso su mano frente a la Sartén, aumentando el poder de esta.

De repente, las copias de las armas de Frisk aparecieron en el suelo. Alphys había terminado de clonar a la perfección las armas del chico.

— _¡Chara! ¡Ahí tienes unas copias perfectas de las armas de Frisk!_ —habló la mujer reptil por el transmisor.

—Genial, eres la mejor, Alphys —Chara se puso enseguida las Zapatillas de Ballet y comenzó a correr a través de las raíces que Flowey sacaba del suelo con intención de dañar a sus contrincantes.

 _ **—¿Creen que eso les va a servir? —**_ la Determinación de Photoshop Flowey le permitía curarse de los ataques, por lo que ya no estaba tan preocupado acerca del daño que le pudieran hacer los demás.

—¡Deberías de prestar atención a tu alrededor chatarra con raíces! —Undyne cortó con sus lanzas la mayoría de cables que salían detrás de Flowey, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Photoshop Flowey sacó sus raíces una vez más y las utilizó para volver a colgarse en una plataforma invencible que poseía, pues Sans sacó un montón de huesos desde el suelo.

 _ **—Me están comenzando a cansar... —**_ Flowey atacaba con todo. Espinas, bombas, "semillas de amistad", y a veces utilizaba sus enormes brazos con la intención de aplastar a alguno de los que estaban en el suelo, sin éxito alguno.

—eh, deja de _echarnos raíces,_ esto podría terminar más rápido si te rindes —Sans se colocó encima de la cabeza de Photoshop Flowey, rodeándolo de Gáster Blasters y huesos azules— ¿podrás resistir? —preguntó con burla.

El monstruo comenzó a gruñir en respuesta.

Papyrus no podía hacer mucho, salvo observar. Él aún creía que Flowey podía ser bueno y no se atrevía a hacerle daño.

—CHICOS... —el esqueleto comenzaba a preocuparse. Su hermano se notaba cansado.

—¡Papyrus, cuidado! —Undyne se puso delante del esqueleto de bufanda roja, pues unas cuantas espinas iban dirigidas hacia él.

 _-999999999 HP_

—¡UNDYNE! —Papyrus la alcanzó a sujetar antes de que cayera— ¡RESISTE, TE PONDRÁS BIEN! —a pesar de que lo decía para consolarla, en realidad ni él se lo creía.

Chara apretó los dientes, furiosa.

—¡Frisk, cúbreme! —gritó acercándose al dúo mientras el castaño creaba un enorme escudo, arrodillándose frente a ellos y cerrando los ojos. En sus manos, un alma roja hizo acto de aparición— Detesto tener aún todas estas almas de las rutas genocidas que Frisk hizo, pero las guardé por si ocasiones como estas llegaban a ocurrir —susurró molesta— Undyne, por favor, tómala. Morirás si no lo haces.

La mencionada tosió sangre, sonriéndole.

—No... Está... Está bien así... —dijo parpadeando lentamente— Díganle a Alphys que la amo y que-... —la mujer pez no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Chara introdujo ella misma el alma roja en el pecho de su amiga, haciéndola brillar con un fuerte color rojo y provocando que se desmayase.

—No, Undyne... Te he visto morir muchas veces... Incluso por mi culpa... —los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a verse vidriosos— No dejaré que mueras otra vez. No ahora que por fin estoy con ustedes... —con esas palabras, se alejó de Papyrus y de la pelirroja, acercándose a Frisk.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, pues su mirada estaba ensombrecida y las lágrimas aún se veían caer por sus mejillas.

La chica sacó la Pistola Vacía e hizo aparecer MILLONES de balas mágicas.

—Nunca me había atrevido a utilizar al máximo el poder de la Pistola Vacía... —dijo cabizbaja— Pero... —Chara levantó la vista, mirándolo con Determinación— Tú te lo buscaste.

Las balas mágicas comenzaron a atacar a Photoshop Flowey, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

Sans y Gáster aprovecharon para disparar con los Gáster Blaster al igual que Mettaton NEO con su cañón y un montón de láseres anaranjados.

Photoshop Flowey recibió todos los ataques de lleno, bajándole casi toda la barra de HP.

 _ **—Maldición... Voy a tener que sacar la artillería pesada si quiero acabar con todos...**_

El alma amarilla que poseía Flowey comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla de este, pero cuando iba a efectuar su ataque...

 _(Stop Song)_

 _ **—¡¿QUÉ?!** —_Flowey sentía su mundo caer.

Justicia vibraba con la presencia de Sans en el lugar, y se separó del cuerpo de Photoshop Flowey para dirigirse al cuerpo del esqueleto.

—¿qué demonios? —Sans comenzó a levitar con un aura celeste rodeándolo.

—¡Pero Sans ya tiene el alma de Paciencia de esta línea temporal! —gritó Chara con sorpresa.

—PAPÁ, ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDERÁ A MI HERMANO? —Papyrus comenzó a asustarse.

—No lo sé, Papyrus, tendremos que esperar —Gáster estaba igual de asustado y sorprendido.

Sans terminó por verse envuelto en una brillante luz amarilla que igualaba al sol.

 _ *** ¡El alma perdida de Justicia resuena con el alma de Paciencia de Sans! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Sans se fusionan! ¡El ataque de Sans aumentó! ¡La defensa de Sans aumentó! ¡El HP de Sans aumentó!**_

 _(Undertale OST – SAVE the World)_

Todos miraban sorprendidos el cuadro de texto que había aparecido.

Sans comenzaba a bajar lentamente al suelo.

A los pocos segundos, dejó de brillar.

—... ¿me veo diferente? —Sans analizaba su cuerpo. Todo seguía normal.

—Pues, la verdad es que te ves igual... —Chara y Frisk levantaban los brazos de Sans, revisaban sus huesos, pero todo seguía normal. En eso, ambos humanos deciden revisar las estadísticas de Sans.

 ** _Sans – ATK 55 DEF 30  
* Éste esqueleto tiene un raro sentido del humor.  
* Le gustan los chistes malos.  
* No es tan débil como parece.  
_ _* Paciencia y Justicia._**

Photoshop Flowey miraba asustado la escena. En eso, las demás almas comenzaron a resonar junto a las almas de los monstruos.

Papyrus brilló en un tono anaranjado.

 _ *** ¡El alma perdida de Valentía resuena con el alma de Integridad de Papyrus! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Papyrus se fusionan! ¡El ataque de Papyrus aumentó! ¡La velocidad de Papyrus aumentó!**_

 ** _Papyrus LV 1 ATK 40 DEF 20  
* Huele a espagueti.  
* A este simpático esqueleto le fascinan los puzzles.  
* Su cantidad de figuras de acción de héroes reflejan sus ganas de hacer lo correcto.  
* Integridad y Valentía_.**

El desmayado y renovado cuerpo de Undyne comenzó a brillar en tonos verdes.

 _ *** ¡El alma perdida de Amabilidad resuena con el alma de Determinación de Undyne! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Undyne se fusionan! ¡La defensa de Undyne aumentó! ¡La velocidad de Undyne aumentó! ¡El HP de Undyne aumentó!**_

 ** _Undyne LV 1 ATK 50 DEF 58  
* Huele a sushi.  
* La heroína que JAMÁS se rinde.  
* La mujer más determinada del mundo.  
_ _* Amabilidad y Determinación._**

Alphys fue transportada de la nada hasta el campo de batalla y comenzó a brillar en un tono violáceo.

 _ *** ¡El alma perdida de Perseverancia resuena con el alma de Valentía de Alphys! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Alphys se fusionan! ¡El ataque de Alphys aumentó! ¡La defensa de Alphys aumentó! ¡La velocidad de Alphys aumentó!**_

 ** _Alphys LV 1 ATK 30 DEF 25  
* Huele a comida de perro.  
* Fanática del anime.  
* Es más valiente de lo que demuestra ser.  
_ _* Valentía y Perseverancia._**

Mettaton NEO se vio envuelto en una luz azulada.

 _ *** ¡El alma perdida de Integridad resuena con el alma de Justicia de Mettaton NEO! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Mettaton se fusionan! ¡El ataque de Mettaton NEO aumentó! ¡La defensa de Mettaton NEO aumentó! ¡La velocidad de Mettaton NEO aumentó!**_

 ** _Mettaton NEO – ATK 99 DEF 99  
* El mayor invento de la Dra. Alphys.  
* Lucha por su fama y por aquellos a quienes quiere.  
* Le fascina la moda, el drama y el espectáculo.  
* Justicia e Integridad._**

Gáster ni se inmutó al verse rodeado de un aura celeste.

 _ ***¡El alma perdida de Paciencia resuena con el alma de Perseverancia de Gáster! ¡Las dos almas humanas y la de Gáster se fusionan! ¡Las estadísticas de Gáster aumentaron!**_

 ** _Gáster LV 1 ATK (DESCONOCIDO) DEF (DESCONOCIDO)  
* Perseverante en sus experimentos.  
* Creador del Núcleo.  
* Padre de Sans y Papyrus.  
* Perseverancia y Paciencia._**

— **No... ¡NO! —** Photoshop Flowey comenzaba a perder su forma monstruosa— **¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Una luz cegadora encerró a Photoshop Flowey, regresándolo a su florida forma.

—No... ¿Por qué...? —Flowey mantenía su rostro en el suelo, sus pétalos erguidos y sus hojas que salían del suelo se mantenían pegadas a él.

—Flowey... —Frisk y Chara le miraban serenos. La última ya se había calmado al ver todo lo sucedido.

 _(Undertale OST – Undertale)_

—Yo sólo quería poder... Yo sólo quería regresar a la normalidad... —Flowey no se dio cuenta, pero comenzó a llorar.

—... —Sans, Gáster y Papyrus le miraban sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.

—Q-quizás matándolos a todos no sea una muy buena idea, viejo —Undyne estaba con una mano apoyándose en su rodilla mientras que con la otra se sostenía una lanza. Alphys fue corriendo a abrazarla mientras lloraba— Fuhuhuh... No te preocupes, Al... Estoy bien...

—Yo... Y-yo... —la flor ya no tenía fuerzas como para siquiera poder irse.

Chara se acercó lentamente a Flowey, quien, al verla, comenzó a temblar.

—N-no me hagas na... ¿E-eh? —Flowey abrió los ojos sorprendido. Chara le estaba acariciando los pétalos.

—Tranquilo, Flowey... Todo está bien...

—Pero... Pero... —la pequeña flor le miraba sin creérselo.

—Pero nada, Flowey, sólo necesitabas compañía, ¿verdad? —cuestionó sonriéndole.

—¡Te puedo cocinar tartas! —Toriel llegaba junto a Asgore completamente recuperados gracias a la magia de la mujer cabra.

—Y puedes ayudarme con mi jardín de flores doradas si gustas —habló el ex rey.

Frisk sonrió—. Quizás Papyrus sea una buena compañía, ¿no lo crees?

El esqueleto de bufanda roja se emocionó al oír su nombre— ¡ES VERDAD, FLOWEY! ¡YO PUEDO SER TU MEJOR AMIGO!

—Hey, eso ni hablar —Undyne miró desafiante a Papyrus— Por el carácter que tiene Flowey, yo debo ser su mejor amiga.

—¿Eh...? —Flowey parpadeó un montón de veces, sin entender.

—¡FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH! ¡ESTA FLOR TIENE FUERZA! ¡ES RUDA! ¡ALGUIEN ASÍ DEBE TENER A ALGUIEN COMO YO A SU LADO! —gritó la mujer pez mientras se ponía de pie, posando heroicamente.

—¡U-Undyne! ¡A-aún no te recuperas de tus heridas! —Alphys miraba sorprendida y preocupada al ver a su novia parada como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera parecía que la habían herido gravemente.

—Pues vaya amiga tendrá el pobre... —Mettaton NEO volvía a su forma EX.

—¿Dijiste algo, chatarra? —Undyne miró al robot con enojo.

—¿Y qué si dije algo, salmón? —Mettaton le daba una mirada más o menos igual.

Al poco rato, ambas comenzaron a discutir sobre la amistad, la forma de vestirse de cada una, entre otras cosas, dejando a la pobre Alphys en medio.

—Ignora eso —Chara y Flowey comenzaron a sudar.

—Flowey... —Frisk se acercaba a la flor con una maceta en la cual decía: "el mejor amigo de todos los tiempos"— ¿No quieres unirte a nosotros?

Flowey abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido de ver a Frisk con aquella maceta.

—Yo... Yo...

Ambos humanos se acercaron a la flor con la intención de susurrarse entre sí.

—Descuida, guardaremos tu secreto, Asriel —Chara y Frisk sonrieron alegremente.

A los pocos segundos, Flowey sonrió.

—Gracias a ustedes pude volver a sentir... —la flor cerró los ojos, aún con su sonrisa— Incluso si no puedo regresar a mi forma original... Tengo sentimientos otra vez... Dios... —Flowey lanzó una pequeña risa— Ustedes REALMENTE son especiales...

—florecilla, ¿le entras a la maceta o nos dejas esperando aquí todo el día? —Sans apareció detrás de Flowey mientras le entregaba una pequeña pala a Chara.

—¿Basura sonriente? Tú... ¿No estás molesto conmigo?

—nah. ¿crees que soy rencoroso? te diré algo, príncipe —Flowey se estremeció al oír al esqueleto llamarlo así— paps es una muy buena influencia en estos casos, ya sabes su dicho, pequeña flor.

Flowey volvió a sonreír— "Toda mala persona puede ser buena..."

—Si tan sólo lo intenta —el resto terminó la frase con una sonrisa.

—chicos... m-miren el c-cielo... —Napstablook miraba maravillado.

El cielo recuperaba sus tonos azules. Un radiante sol cubría las calles acompañado de unas hermosas nubes. Los edificios y las casas volvían a la normalidad, y pequeños destellos blancos cubrían a los portadores de las almas humanas, a Frisk, a Chara y a Flowey.

—es un bello día aquí fuera... —Sans comenzó la frase con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el cielo con una enorme sonrisa.

—LAS AVES CANTANDO... —Papyrus continuó, colocando ambas manos en su cadera.

—Las flores brotando... —Gáster imitaba a Sans, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Un día perfecto para un picnic —Mettaton se asomaba junto a Napstablook.

—Y perfecto para estar con los amigos —Undyne tomaba posición a un lado de Papyrus, tomando la mano de Alphys.

—En días así... —Frisk avanzó hasta un lado de Sans.

—Flores como tú... —Chara comenzó a seguir a Frisk hasta tomar su mano.

En eso, todos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Flowey con una enorme sonrisa— Deberían disfrutar de su final feliz.

Flowey comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Toriel y Asgore observaban sonrientes la escena.

—Frisk y Chara han crecido... —el ex rey se veía contento.

—Ya no son los niños de diez años que llegaron al subsuelo... —Toriel se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sonriendo tiernamente.

En eso, los ex reyes parecieron observar una silueta detrás de Flowey, una silueta muy conocida por ellos dos.

—... ¡¿A-A-Asriel?! —ninguno de los dos se lo creía.

Quizás era por el brillo del sol y la combinación de colores, pero parecía que la silueta de su hijo les sonreía.

Cerraron los ojos y negaron frenéticamente. Al volver a abrirlos, Asriel ya no estaba.

—Quizás fue por la emoción... —la cabra antropomórfica bajó la vista, entristecida.

—No te preocupes por eso, Tori... Sea donde esté nuestro hijo, seguro está siendo feliz...

Flowey alcanzó a escuchar la conversa de los ex reyes, y sintió una pizca de culpa en su interior. Debería decirles la verdad... Pero... ¿Y si les hacía daño? Alphys ya había tenido problemas con Asgore y Toriel cuando estos se enteraron de lo de las amalgamas, si se enteraban que él era Asriel... Tal vez ocasionaría más problemas.

Debería hablar de eso con Alphys, Sans, Frisk y Chara.

* * *

 _(Undertale OST – But Nobody Came)_

 _ **—** **¿De verdad creen que pueden tener un final feliz? Heheheheh~... Ilusos. Veamos cuanto consiguen durar... Ahora que YO controlo las almas humanas de las otras líneas temporales... Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Chara**_ comenzó a reír maniáticamente, un espeso líquido negro salía de sus ojos.

 _ **—** **hey, chica.**_

 _ **—** **¿Oh~? ¡Sansy~! ¿Ya acabaron con todo lo que les pedí~?**_

 _ **—** **ajá. hemos terminado los preparativos. todo está listo.**_

 _ **—** **Perfecto~...**_

 _ **—** **¿Ahora podremos atacar al "universo clásico"?**_

 _ **—** **Claro que sí... Sansy... Claro que sí... ¿Alphys terminó los experimentos?**_

 _ **—** **sí. ahora consiguió el resultado definitivo. podrá inyectarnos determinación sin derretirnos en el proceso. sobre el otro experimento... ya casi está listo.**_

 _ **—** **Perfecto... ¡Perfecto! ¡Esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba! ¡Todo está saliendo de maravilla! Sólo un poco más... Y tendré al universo clásico rendido ante mí... Y a esa impostora desgraciada... Sansy.**_

 ** _—dime._**

 _ **—** **Los quiero a todos aquí para comenzar con la tercera parte de mi plan.**_

 ** _—muy bien, los llamaré. por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?_**

 _ **—Esperar a que Alphys terminé el experimento para esparcirlo por todo el mundo del universo clásico, infectando a todos los monstruos y humanos para que se pongan en contra de ellos...** **¿No es un buen plan?**_

El esqueleto de vestimentas oscuras sonrió _ **— es jodidamente perfecto.**_

 _ **—Heheh~, sabía que dirías eso~** **... Bueno, puedes irte si quieres, Sansy.**_

 _ **Fell!Sans**_ se fue caminando lentamente, dejando sola a la pelinegra.

Las almas humanas se agitaban en sus contenedores, casi parecía que intentaban escapar. De repente, se quedaron quietas.

Un líquido negro comenzó a llenar los contenedores hasta fusionarse con las almas.

Ahora estaban cargadas de _**Odio.**_

 _ **—** **Pronto... Muy pronto... Heheheheheheheheh... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡EL UNIVERSO CLÁSICO SERÁ MÍO! ¡TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS SERÁN MÍOS! ¡NADA NI NADIE ME PODRÁ DETENER! Ah~...** **—** **Chara**_ se sonrojó, se pasaba su mano por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, acariciando con sus dedos ** _—_** _**Esto es tan placentero... Mh~...** **—**_ la chica comenzó a gemir. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que está loca, y definitivamente lo está.

Sus brazos llenos de cortes hechos por ella lo dejaban en claro.

 _ **—** **Esto sólo es el comienzo de la destrucción del universo clásico... ¿No es divertido, chicos?**_

Con un chasqueo de dedos, unos hilos negros bajaron, dejando ver a tres figuras. Un esqueleto de colores oscuros y con las palabras "ERROR" saliendo de su cuerpo, un esqueleto de vestimentas coloridas y con un gran pincel, y un chico de piel gris con cuencas negras.

—Voy a matarte cuando me libere —dijo el esqueleto de tonos oscuros, dejando en claro que la odiaba.

— _ **Supongo que eso será... ¡NUNCA! ¡Ha, ha!**_

—¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? —preguntó el esqueleto poseedor del pincel.

— _ **Buena pregunta, Ink!Sans... Muy buena pregunta... Lástima que no te responderé.**_

—¡No puedes hacer esto, Chara! ¡Sabes que está mal! —el chico de piel gris intentaba razonar con _**Chara,**_ sin éxito.

—Puta loca de mierda —Error entrecerró los ojos, mirándola fijamente tratando de asustarla o algo, pero tampoco sirvió.

— _ **Core!Frisk y Error!Sans... Uno salva a los sobrevivientes de las líneas temporales genocidas y el otro destruye los universos alternos... Par de imbéciles. Creo que te confiaste mucho al enfrentarte a mí, Error.**_

—Cállate —gruñó el mencionado.

— _ **Ink!Sans también se confió mucho...**_

—No pensé que fueras en serio con este asunto —el esqueleto se encogió de hombros.

—Tú no te tomas nada en serio —el de chaqueta azul volteó a mirar al artista con molestia.

—Tú tampoco lo haces —contestó sonriéndole.

—¡¿Cómo demonios puedes sonreír en una situación como esta?! —exclamó ahora furioso.

— _ **Basta, no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces —Chara**_ chasqueó los dedos y los rehenes volvieron a sus celdas. La chica sacó una barra de chocolate mientras se cruzaba de piernas, partía la dichosa barra y se llevaba el trozo partido hasta su boca, deteniéndose en sus labios, los cuales esbozaban una pequeña sonrisa ** _—_ _Pronto el universo clásico será mío..._** ** _—_** murmuró entrecerrando levemente los ojos ** _— Pero primero tengo que encargarme de un asunto especial... —_** dijo metiéndose a la boca el trozo de chocolate sin cambiar su expresión ** _— Una vez me ocupe de ese asunto, terminaré con este patético universo, luego me iré a destruir Underswap... Outertale y finalmente Underpatch. Heheh~. Si todo sale según lo planeado... —_** una tétrica sonrisa hizo acto de aparición en su rostro _ **— ¡Todo el multiverso será mío! ¡MÍO! ¡TENDRÉ A TODO EL PUTO MUNDO BAJO MI MANDO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

La tétrica risa de la genocida se dejaba escuchar por todo el subsuelo, haciendo temblar incluso a sus ayudantes.

Uno de los dos bandos deberá ganar. ¿El multiverso será salvado o será eliminado?

¿Qué es lo que hará el universo clásico al enterarse que deberán enfrentarse, en cierta forma, contra ellos mismos?

Ellos no lo sabían, pero, en un futuro no muy lejano, deberán viajar a través del espacio-tiempo para poder detener al nuevo mal que azotaba no sólo su hogar, sino el de millones de vidas inocentes.

* * *

 _ **Por cierto, como nota final del capítulo...**_

 _ **Sí, Flowey recupera sus emociones y vuelve a sentir, pero eso no dice que vaya a dejar de ser la flor amargada y antipática que conocemos.**_

 _ **Bien, lamento si el final no alcanza las expectativas de ustedes, pero... No se me dan bien los finales. Quizás fue por eso que quise hacerle otra temporada con más drama, y sí, el universo de Underfell va a ser el universo antagonista. A eso me refería con cambiarles su forma de ser, porque vamos, en el Underfell original son malos al principio pero después terminan queriendo a Frisk... A su manera. Bueno, aquí serán completamente malvados, y también unos hijos de puta que no dudarán en matar al primero que se les cruce en su camino para lograr lo que quieren.**_

 _ **(ESTE AVISO DE ACÁ ABAJO CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA)**_

 _ **Y, bueno, si la segunda temporada es aceptada por ustedes, querido público, quizás le haga una temporada alternativa pacifista.**_

 _ **El final de la segunda temporada no será un final bueno donde todos terminan felices, nope. Como dije en la nota del principio, iba a haber triángulos amorosos, en donde quizás una que otra pareja termine separándose... Por un corto periodo de tiempo, claro. Salvo una que se verá afectada en el final malo.**_

 _ **En fin... Eso sería todo por ahora, dejaré pasar unos cuantos días, porque...**_

 ** _Desde ahora comienza el "Preguntas & Respuestas" hacia los personajes respecto a esta primera temporada._**

 ** _¡Pregunten lo que quieran, incluso a mí me pueden preguntar!_**

 ** _No pongan retos de canciones (algo así como: "reto a sans a cantar ikanaide") no sean marditos ;_; quizás en alguna otra ocasión haga un fic relacionado con eso y más preguntas & respuestas para los personajes, pero no pongan retos de canciones aquí, plz D':_**

 ** _Golden el amargado._**

* * *

 ** _Update: 10-11-2017_**

 ** _no sé si fanfiction vaya a avisar del cambio del capítulo, pero sí. quité y añadí algunas cosas para que tuviera concordancia con la segunda temporada. dentro del fic hice los cambios, pero en las aclaraciones de arriba no. decidí dejar eso tal cual, así que haré las nuevas aclaraciones aquí:_**

 ** _1\. la segunda temporada tendrá tres finales: neutral, genocida y pacifista. ¿en qué orden? obviamente el primero será el neutral, en cuanto a los otros dos, no lo sé._**

 ** _2\. trataré de centrarme más en frisk y en chara, explicando el trasfondo de su historia. esto sólo será en pequeñas partes durante el prólogo (el cual será un arco y, como mínimo, durará unos cinco capítulos o menos)._**

 ** _3\. decir el por qué quitaré lo de los triángulos amorosos sería spoiler, así que, si siguen ambas historias, lo sabrán con el tiempo._**

 ** _creo que de momento eso sería todo. cuídense~._**


	12. Preguntas & Respuestas

_**¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Lo que les prometí! ¡El especial "Preguntas & Respuestas"! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Especial:**_

" _ **Preguntas & Respuestas"**_

En algún oscuro lugar del universo...

—¿Alguien me puede decir dónde estamos? ¡No se ve una mierda, está todo oscuro! —Chara tanteaba las paredes en busca de algún interruptor para iluminar el lugar.

—¡SOY CLAUSTROFÓBICO! ¡AYUDA! —Asgore se lanzó al suelo a llorar mientras Toriel negaba con la cabeza.

—Me das vergüenza ajena, Dreemurr... —Toriel se veía tentada a golpear al ex rey, y así lo hizo.

—¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A GOLPEARME?! —claro que, al no ver nada, la cabra antropomórfica golpeó a Undyne.

—SANS, TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA USAR UNO DE TUS ATAJOS PARA LLEGAR AL CENTRO COMERCIAL.

—paps, yo no usé ningún atajo —habló Sans mientras intentaba dormir.

—ENTONCES FUE PAPÁ.

—Me declaro inocente ante tu acusación —se defendió el esqueleto de gabardina mientras bebía café.

—Llegamos caminando al centro comercial, estúpidos esqueletos —Flowey comenzaba a irritarse, pues Frisk lo traía en sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso con la presencia tan cercana del castaño.

—alguien... sabe... dónde está... mettaton... —Napstablook lloraba en silencio, pues temía que, al hacer ruido, alguien les hiciera daño.

—Es cierto, desapareció cuando salimos de casa —comentó Frisk, quien al contrario de Flowey, se sentía de lo más feliz cargando a la flor.

De repente, una gran luz los iluminó a todos, teniendo que cerrar los ojos unos momentos.

—¡ME QUEDO CIEGO! —gritó Papyrus con desesperación.

—papyrus, los esqueletos no tenemos ojos como los humanos, es imposible quedarnos ciegos —responde su hermano mayor con unas cuantas gotas recorriéndole su cráneo.

Cuando la luz desapareció, se dejó ver la figura de un chico adolescente, tenía el mismo tamaño de Frisk y Chara, cabello negro sobrepasando los hombros y una sonrisa burlona. Vestía unas pantuflas grises forradas por dentro, pantalones negros, camiseta de color blanco nieve con diseño de california y un chaleco negro con capucha. Tenía las mangas del chaleco arremangadas hasta los codos.

—ES UNA ESPECIE DE VERSIÓN HUMANIZADA DE SANS... —el esqueleto de bufanda roja se acercó al individuo y comenzó a analizarlo sin vergüenza alguna— LA ÚNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE VISTE DE COLORES OSCUROS...

El chico bostezó con aburrimiento mientras observaba a sus víctimas detenidamente.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres tú? —preguntó Gáster con desinterés.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—esta chica me cayó bien —apenas dijo eso, Sans salió volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

— **Soy un chico, esqueleto imbécil. Vuelve a decir que soy mujer y te descoloco los huesos.**

—¡Goldie~! ¿Ya los trajiste~? —la voz de Mettaton se dejó oír.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Goldie?... Un momento... —Gáster miró con más detenimiento al chico— Eres "Golden el amargado", ¿verdad?

—El mismo. Sabía que mi fama era demasiada, pero nunca pensé que tanto —el chico posó dramáticamente.

—Otro como Mettaton... —Undyne, quien lo había reconocido de inmediato, negaba con la cabeza.

—Tu nombre de usuario es muy largo, ¿cómo te llamas en realidad? —preguntó Chara con una pizca de curiosidad.

—La respuesta está en tu corazón.

—...

—Nah. No les diré. Pueden llamarme "Golden" o "Gold". O tal vez Goldie, como hace Mettaton —contestó el pelinegro con desinterés— De momento... Síganme —Gold desapareció al caminar tras una pared.

—Esto me recuerda a los mini-juegos de "Cinco noches con los animatrónicos 3", en donde un Fred oscuro obligaba al Fred original, a Wolfy, a Chuck y a Bennie a seguirlos... —mencionó Flowey.

—Flowey, te he repetido miles de veces que sus nombres son Freddy, Foxy, Chica y Bonnie —le corrige Chara con un tic en el ojo mientras intenta seguir al pelinegro.

—Eh, ahí están, son muy lentos, ¿saben? —Gold apareció de la nada frente a ellos, ocasionando que gritaran del susto.

—¡DEJA DE ASUSTARNOS ASÍ! —Undyne le amenazó con una lanza, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

—Yo tengo un truco para que deje de asustarnos y nos guíe como se debe... —Frisk dejó a Flowey en manos de Toriel y se acercó peligrosamente a Gold— ¿Te parece si vamos a una cita a cambio de que dejes de asustarnos, guapo? —preguntó mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared, aun así, el chico seguía sin reaccionar como debía.

—Nah, no me interesa —el pelinegro golpeó con un dedo la frente de Frisk, y siguió caminando como si nada— No creo que sea buena idea coquetear conmigo, Frisk. Recuerda que ustedes forman parte de mi historia... —la mirada de Gold se oscureció por completo, lo único que se veía era una maléfica sonrisa— Y puedo manipularlos a mi antojo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos.

—En fin, ya llegamos.

El grupo entero observó el lugar, era una especie de escenario en donde había varias sillas y un montón de cámaras.

—Esto es... ¿Una sala de estudio? —Gáster observaba con curiosidad su entorno.

—Sí. Responderán las preguntas que lleguen de los lectores que leyeron "Alteración Temporal".

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —un cuchillo volador impactó contra uno de los pétalos de Flowey, provocando que terminara colgando en la pared.

—Te lanzaré más de esos cuchillos si te niegas, y no precisamente a los pétalos.

El resto tragó saliva fuertemente, salvo Mettaton, quien se limaba las uñas.

Gold suspiró— Tomen asiento, Mettaton, presenta el programa.

El robot mandó la lima a la mierda y tomó el micrófono con emoción.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Ancianos y ancianas! ¡Humanos y monstruos de todo tipo! ¡Sean bienvenidos al...! —hubo redoble de tambores— ¡Especial Preguntas & Respuestas!

 _(Undertale OST – sans.)_

Gold volvió a bostezar— Muy bien... Comencemos con esto... Vamos a ver... —el chico revisó su portátil— Ok... Comenzaremos con...

 _ **Capitana Pirata Sofia (¡YEIII!)**_

 _ **Para: Sans**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez te gustó Chara o Frisk?**_

Sans miraba detenidamente a Chara. Luego a Frisk. Y finalmente regresó su vista a Chara.

—no —respondió con "tranquilidad" mientras bebía una botella de kétchup.

—¿Por qué me mirabas tanto? —Chara comenzó a picar con su dedo el brazo de Sans.

—bueno... no tengo idea —el esqueleto se sentía morir por dentro.

—YO ESTOY SOSPECHANDO... —Papyrus miraba con atención el comportamiento de su hermano en relación a Chara.

 _ **Para: Chara**_

 _ **¿Qué opinas del Chara x Asriel?**_

Chara sonrió— Me parece una linda pareja, digo, tuve una relación amorosa con Asriel cuando éramos pequeños.

Todos se sobresaltaron, salvo Frisk, Flowey y los ex reyes. Oh, y Gold.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Undyne miraba a la humana sin creérselo.

—Sí, tuve una relación con Asriel —contestó con tranquilidad— Pero no era tan ardiente como mi relación con Frisk —la chica se llevó una mano al mentón— En ese tiempo teníamos... Ocho o diez años más o menos. Era un simple agarrón de manos y pequeños besos en las mejillas —aclaró.

—Eso me recuerda a que tengo que hacer un especial aparte del pasado de Chara...

 _ **¿Cómo te salvó Frisk?**_

El mencionado sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Chara.

—B-bueno... Cuando me dijo que me quería salvar... Yo pensé que estaba bromeando... Pero... Cuando había comenzado el genocidio una vez más... Me apoyó. Y durante toda la ruta me daba abrazos. Me sentía extraña... Cada vez que borrábamos el mundo, me tomaba la mano... —comenzó a reír— Incluso me regaló flores un día, fue un detalle muy lindo de su parte. Después me empezó a dar besos en la mejilla por "accidente", hasta terminar convenciéndome de abandonar el genocidio.

—Y así fue como la conquiste —finalizó Frisk con una enorme sonrisa.

—Pero tardaron más de cinco años en declararse —comentó Undyne con una carcajada.

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritaron ambos con un sonrojo.

 _ **Para: Undyne**_

 _ **¿Anime favorito y por qué?**_

—Ese anime en donde un calvo los mata a todos de un golpe —contesta mientras posa heroicamente— ¿Por qué? ¡Pues porque ese calvo es poderoso! ¡Es mi modelo a seguir! ¡NGAAAAAHHHHHH!

—el otro día vi a undyne haciendo los mismos ejercicios que el calvo ese —Sans reía al recordar eso.

 _ **Para: Alphys**_

 _ **¿Qué te gusta de Undyne?**_

—T-t-todo... —Alphys se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Aww... Dame un besito —Undyne le dio un tierno beso a Alphys, quien terminó desmayándose.

 _ **Para: Gáster**_

 _ **¿Odias a Chara después de verla matar miles de veces a tus hijos?**_

—Al principio la odiaba por eso, pero después me di cuenta que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía —informó el ex científico mientras bebía café— Si todavía la odiara, créeme, ni los puntos de guardado ni Frisk le salvarían.

Chara comenzó a sudar.

 _ **Para: Frisk**_

 _ **¿Por qué salvaste a Chara? ¿O sólo lo hiciste para tenerla controlada y que no matara a tus amigos otra vez? ¿La quieres realmente?**_

—La salvé porque me di cuenta que, en el fondo, era una buena persona, pero su miedo de poder ser dañada le hacía entrar en una especie de paranoia mental. No, no lo hice para tenerla controlada ni para que dejara de asesinar a mis amigos otra vez, lo hice porque quería ayudarla. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, ¿de verdad crees que no la quiero? ¡Yo la amo con toda mi ALMA determinada! —dicho esto, Frisk le plantó un apasionado beso a la chica.

 _ **Para: Papyrus**_

 _ **¿Cómo conociste la pasta? ¿Quién fue el primero en enseñarte a cocinar? ¿Aparte de eso comes otras cosas?**_

—CONOCÍ EL ESPAGUETI UN DÍA QUE PAPÁ COCINO. MI PADRE ME ENSEÑÓ A COCINAR, PERO DESPUÉS DE QUE CAYÓ EN SU CREACIÓN OLVIDÉ TODO SOBRE LA COCINA HASTA QUE UNDYNE ME COMENZÓ A DAR CLASES. ¿SE PUEDE COMER OTRA COSA ADEMÁS DE ESPAGUETI? —preguntó confundido.

—Por supuesto, campeón —Gold seguía revisando su portátil— Oh, hay preguntas para mí.

 _ **Para: Golden**_

 _ **Sos Golden así que pienso que te gusta FNAF, has visto el nuevo tráiler, ¿qué piensas? ¿En qué pensabas mientras hacías el fic? ¿Personaje de Undertale favorito?**_

—Supongo que hablas del tráiler de "Sister Location" ... Si no aparece Golden Freddy o algo relacionado con él, no pienso tocar el juego, pero el tráiler en sí me pareció genial, la forma de los animatrónicos me llama la atención —contestó mientras bebía jugo de durazno— Mh... Mientras hacía los capítulos, pensaba en la forma de ser de los personajes —Gold comenzó a rascarse la mejilla con unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente— Muchas veces tuve que borrar algunas partes debido a que no concordaban con otras o tenía que cambiar el comportamiento original de cada personaje, un ejemplo de eso es en el capítulo "VS Papyrus", en donde le coloqué una personalidad desquiciada debido a que el **Odio** estaba controlando su alma. O también en el pasado de los hermanos esqueletos, ahí combiné el universo de Undertale con el de Underswap, donde Sans cambia roles con Papyrus siendo el esqueleto bajo el fanático de humanos y el esqueleto alto, el flojo. ¿Personaje de Undertale favorito?... Bueno... Tengo varios, podría estar toda la tarde aquí haciendo mención a cada personaje, por lo que sólo escogeré uno... Sí, es lo que todos están pensando, mi personaje favorito es Sans. Y no, no es porque sea la ostia en la ruta genocida y sea fuerte y les parta el culo a todos y todas esas cosas que dicen la mayoría de los que prefieren a Sans. Una de las razones de que Sans sea mi personaje favorito, es que a nivel psicológico me identifico con él. Digo, a la vista de los jugadores nuevos en el juego, demuestra ser un esqueleto bromista y "feliz", pero a medida que vas investigando en el juego y haciendo tus propias teorías, te das cuenta de que muy en el fondo, Sans sufre una especie de depresión debido a que sabe que el destino de su mundo es decidido por los jugadores, porque sí, Sans sabe que nosotros manejamos el juego como se nos antoje. Sus frases en las rutas genocidas y en cada reinicio que hacemos en su mundo lo dejan muy en claro. La depresión de Sans se debe a que, haga lo que haga, de todas formas, volverán al principio como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esto ya todos ustedes lo saben y no tengo por qué estar explicándolo —finalizó.

Sans mantenía un rostro neutro al oír todo eso.

—Puedes salir a tomar aire si quieres, Sans —dijo el pelinegro con naturalidad.

—no, estoy bien aquí, gracias de todas formas —contestó.

Gold se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo las preguntas.

 _ **Miguel16310**_

 _ **Para: Gáster**_

 _ **¿Qué te gusta hacer con Sans y Papyrus como familia? ¿Cómo se siente estar fusionado con las almas? ¿Qué se siente estar con todos otra vez?**_

—Contar malos chistes, cocinar espagueti, hacer puzles, contar cuentos, etcétera —contestó con una enorme sonrisa— Bueno... Sientes un gran poder recorriendo tu cuerpo, ya que tienes dos almas humanas y un alma de monstruo... Y, oh, estar con todos es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, se siente _sansacional_ —respondió mientras se reía de su propio chiste junto a Sans.

 _ **Para: Toriel**_

 _ **¿Qué se siente enseñar en la escuela y ser maestra finalmente? ¿Alguna vez has jugado algún video-juego con Chara y/o Frisk?**_

—Me siento muy feliz de poder cumplir mi sueño, muchas gracias por preguntar —agradeció Toriel con una tierna sonrisa— Lamento decepcionarte, mi niño, pero no he jugado video-juegos con mis dos hijos.

Chara y Frisk lloraban en silencio por aquella revelación.

 _ **Para: Alphys**_

 _ **¿Qué tipo de anime te gusta? ¿Cuál es tu experimento favorito hasta ahora?**_

Alphys iba a abrir la boca, pero Gold hizo unas señas con los dedos, indicando que se callara un momento.

—El lector dice que no vale Mew Mew Kissie Cutie y tampoco vale Mettaton.

La expresión de Alphys cayó en picada.

—B-b-b-b-bueno... M-m-me gusta m-mucho el a-anime... Espera, no preguntó cuál era mi anime favorito, preguntó qué tipo de anime me gusta, así que... —Alphys sonrió maliciosamente, pero Mettaton saltó a taparle la boca.

—En algún otro momento te lo podrá decir, darling, por ahora es mejor que te responda tu otra pregunta —comentó con nerviosismo.

Alphys suspiró— Mi experimento favorito fue el puzle que le preparé a Papyrus, me divertí mucho creándolo— finalizó sonriente.

 _ **Para: Sans**_

 _ **¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué sientes por Toriel?**_

—mi color favorito es el azul —respondió con simpleza— a toriel la veo como una buena amiga, es muy confiable.

La cabra y el esqueleto sonrieron.

 _ **Para: Papyrus**_

 _ **¿Tu bufanda tiene algún significado en específico? ¿Cómo conociste el espagueti?**_

—LA BUFANDA ME LA HIZO PAPÁ Y SANS ESCOGIÓ EL COLOR Y LA FORMA —señaló el esqueleto alto— LO VUELVO A DECIR, CONOCÍ EL ESPAGUETI PORQUE PAPÁ LO COCINÓ UNA VEZ.

 _ **Para: Chara**_

 _ **¿Si pudieses medir el amor que sientes por Frisk hasta dónde llegarías? ¿Cuál es tu vídeo-juego de zombis favorito? ¿Cuál es tu terror nocturno más aterrador?**_

Chara tomó una cinta para medir y le extendió la punta a Frisk: —Sostenlo, por favor.

Dicho eso, Chara salió del estudio.

—Revisen las cámaras de seguridad —ordenó el pelinegro a los guardias.

—Señor, se acaba de montar en un erizo azul y acaba de dar unas cien vueltas al mundo, debería estar llegando en unos segundos —informó un guardia. En efecto, la chica entraba al estudio y, al hacerlo, comenzó a besar tímidamente a Frisk.

—¿C-con eso basta?... —preguntó mientras se sentaba en las piernas del moreno y se escondía en su cuello, muerta de vergüenza.

—Heheh, claro que sí, cariño —le contestó Frisk con una enorme sonrisa de bobo en su cara.

—B-bueno... M-mi vídeo-juego de zombis favorito... N-no podría decidir... Y-y... N-no tengo terrores nocturnos... Chara Dreemurr no le teme a nada —respondió.

 _ **Para: Frisk**_

 _ **¿Si te diese dos boletos para secuestrar a Chara a cualquier lugar con los gastos pagados dónde sería? ¿Cuál es tu temor nocturno?**_

Frisk miraba sensualmente a Chara: —Un hotel de cinco estrellas en el lugar más caro del mundo.

Todos pusieron cara de póker.

—Un... hotel —Flowey miraba a Frisk sin creérselo.

—Sí. Papyrus, tápate los oídos —el esqueleto obedeció al moreno— Un hotel con habitaciones sexys, juguetes sexuales incluidos y una hermosa vista al mar —finalizó feliz.

Todos le miraban.

Chara se tapaba la cara producto de su vergüenza y temblaba.

—Respondiendo a la otra pregunta, mi temor nocturno es una lámpara con forma de Sans.

El esqueleto de chaqueta azul comenzó a reír a carcajadas, todavía recordaba la broma que le había gastado a Frisk.

—tienes que admitir que fue divertido, chico.

—¡NO! ¡NO LO FUE! ¡IBA A PRENDER LA LÁMPARA DEL COMEDOR, Y EN LUGAR DE PRENDERSE LA LÁMPARA SE PRENDIÓ TU MALDITO OJO! ¡Y ENCIMA TUVISTE EL DESCARO DE DECIRME "heya" COMO SI NADA! —gritaba Frisk mientras abrazaba a Chara. Sans seguía partiéndose el culo (inexistente, porque es un esqueleto) de risa.

—Hey, hay más preguntas para mí —comentó Gold con una sonrisa.

 _ **Para: Golden**_

 _ **¿Conoces Assassin's Creed? ¿Si es así cuál es tu favorito? ¿Qué harías si te encontraras en un mundo completamente hecho de Chocolate y con ríos de jugos de durazno, pero donde solamente estuvieras tú solo y nadie más en él? ¿Puedo preguntar otra vez?**_

—Conozco Assassin's Creed, pero no he jugado ni un juego, lo lamento —Gold se reía nerviosamente, pero su expresión cambió al leer la otra pregunta— ¿Mundo de chocolate? ¿Ríos de jugo de durazno? ¿YO SOLO EN EL MUNDO? ¿SIN NADIE MÁS? Déjame decirte que el planeta sería yo, porque me comería todo el chocolate y bebería todos los ríos de durazno hasta tal punto de ser una bola de grasa enorme, y... Sobre lo de preguntar otra vez no lo entendí, disculpa si soy retrasado, heheh.

 _ **Para TODOS: ¿Han buscado su nombre en una página llamada "Rule34"? Háganlo no se arrepentirán.**_

Gold comenzó a reír con ganas al ver esa pregunta. Luego dejó que el resto buscara su nombre en la respectiva página y...

 _ **Un rato más tarde...**_

Flowey reflexionaba sobre su asquerosa vida junto a Asgore en un rincón oscuro y solitario, Undyne y Alphys tenían una hemorragia nasal, Toriel reía nerviosamente junto a Napstablook, los esqueletos tenían un rostro neutral y Frisk lloraba en una esquina meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras Chara le consolaba.

—Tranquilo... —la chica de piel pálida estaba igual de perturbada que Frisk, aunque lo podía aguantar.

—Me veo muy sensual en esas imágenes —Mettaton realmente no estaba con trauma alguno.

—somos esqueletos, no tenemos aparato reproductor —aclaró Sans mirando a las cámaras.

—Podemos tener, pero con magia —siguió Gáster— Aunque lleva años de práctica.

—YO NO ENTENDÍ NADA.

—mejor así, paps —Sans comenzó a sudar junto a su padre, no querían darle la "charla" a Papyrus.

Gold tenía una mano en su rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza. No eran las reacciones que él esperaba. Suspirando, siguió con las preguntas.

 _ **Guest de antes (no sé por qué me causa gracia cuando veo esto, quizás es porque sé que el review me sacará una carcajada XD)**_

 _ **Reto a Sans a cantar Ikanaide.**_

—si el público lo pide... —Sans iba a tomar el micrófono, pero el pelinegro se lo arrebató de un manotazo.

—Nope. En ésta sección no. Quizás más adelante puedas cantar y todo, por ahora... —Gold se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Sans— **Dedícate a responder las preguntas.**

Sans "tragó" saliva, nervioso.

—está bien...

Gold volvió a su puesto con saltando como niño pequeño y... ¡¿CON UNA NAVAJA EN LA MANO?!

—¿Qué mierda con este niño?... —Undyne miraba con una gota de sudor al pelinegro.

—Sigamos —Gold tomó la portátil como si nada.

 _ **Para: Chara**_

 _ **¿Extrañas a Asriel? ¿Cuánto?**_

—Sí, lo extraño mucho, demasiado, diría yo, fue como el hermano que nunca tuve —respondió sinceramente.

—Eso duele —comentó Frisk.

—Tú eres mi pareja, tontito —Chara le dio un beso en la mejilla a Frisk, quien le abrazó protectoramente.

—Mía.

Gold rodó los ojos hastiado.

 _ **tonytapb**_

 _ **Para: Papyrus**_

 _ **¿Por qué eres tan simpático?**_

—PORQUE SOY ASOMBROSO.

—Menuda respuesta...

 _ **Para: Alphys**_

 _ **¿Cómo te enamoraste de Undyne?**_

Alphys se sonrojó al oír esa pregunta: —B-bueno... S-su forma de ser... M-me llamó la atención... E-es decidida... F-fuerte... T-también es v-valiente... —la reptil bajó la vista— Todo lo que yo no soy...

—¡Mentiras, Al! —Undyne se acercó a Alphys— ¡Tú eres valiente! ¡Eres decidida con tus experimentos! ¡Eres fuerte! ¡Eres lo más genial que he conocido!

—ESO ME LLEGÓ A MI ORGULLO ESQUELÉTICO, UNDYNE —Papyrus se sentía fatal, su orgullo fue herido.

—Undyne, no seas mentirosa, lo más genial que has conocido hemos sido yo y Papyrus —comentó Mettaton con ofensa en su ser.

—Bah, creo eso de Papyrus, pero tú no eres tan genial, Mettaton. De hecho, ni lo eres.

El corazón de Mettaton se rompió en mil pedazos. La novia de su creadora no le aceptaba. El robot salió corriendo a los camarines con una mano en el rostro mientras Papyrus y Napstablook salían detrás de ella.

—Bravo Undyne, me dejaste sin ayudante —se quejaba Gold.

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Para: Golden**_

 _ **¿Quiénes serán parte de los triángulos amorosos?**_

Gold suspiró— Bueno... Será spoiler, pero me tomaré la molestia de darte unos pocos nombres de los que entorpecerán las relaciones:

Sans/Flowey

Muffet/Napstablook

—Y de momento sólo serían esos nombres, pues Undyne y Alphys son una pareja estable y no veo que alguien pueda entorpecer la relación entre ellas dos. Y el resto no te los puedo decir, ya sería máximo spoiler tanto para ti como para los que leen esto —informó el pelinegro con tranquilidad, mientras recibía un café por parte de Gáster— Y, bueno... Esas son todas las preguntas que me han llegado hasta ahora, ¡muchas gracias a aquellos que me felicitaron y me agradecieron por traerles esta historia! Realmente no la hubiera seguido de no ser por ustedes, ¡son mi inspiración! Les estoy muy agradecido, y, como recompensa... Bueno... No sé, quizás haga un fic lleno de One-Shots en honor a las parejas de Undertale, si quieren, claro. Otra cosa, pueden seguir preguntando si gustan, responderé todo en el último especial de la segunda temporada.

—¡Goldie~! —Mettaton se acercó corriendo— ¡¿Puedo seguir trayendo invitados?!

—Sí, sí...

—¡Perfecto! ¡Muchas gracias querido!

—¡Se me olvidaba! —Gold escupió su café— Verán... No sé si publicar el prólogo y la segunda temporada entera aquí... O hacerle un fic aparte... ¡Déjenmelo en los comentarios, por favor! —el pelinegro miró al grupo— ¡Despidámonos todos juntos, chicos! A la cuenta de tres... dos... uno...

— _ **¡Hasta la próxima, queridos lectores!**_

—¡Mettaton dame ese micrófono!

—papá, tori también cuenta chistes.

—SANS POR FAVOR NO EMPIECES AHORA.

—Frisk, sácame de aquí, necesito salir antes de lanzar mis semillas amistosas a todos estos ineptos.

—Frisk, ¿me cargas?

—¡Frisk, dile a Mettaton que me devuelva el micrófono!

—Frisk, mi niño, ¿quieres tarta?

—Frisk, ¿quieres té?

—FRISK, ¿PODRÍAS DECIRLE A SANS QUE DEJE DE CONTAR CHISTES?

—frisk, ¿cómo supo el esqueleto que iba a llover?

—Frisk, ¿por qué el esqueleto escaló el árbol?

—¡Frisk! ¡Alphys y yo queremos ir al Caribe, ¿nos consigues los pasajes?!

—frisk... quieres... sentirte basura... conmigo...

—F-Frisk... V-ven a ver anime al laboratorio cuando gustes...

—¡Frisk, cariño! ¡Recuerda venir junto a Chara a mi próximo programa!

Frisk terminó por desmayarse al escuchar a todos hablarle y decir su nombre al mismo tiempo.

— **¡OH POR DIOS, FRISK!**

Gold miraba desde el techo con una sonrisa divertida.

Aquellos monstruos sabían cómo armar ruido en pocos segundos.

...

La mirada del pelinegro cambió a una seria, casi preocupada y triste.

Si ellos no lograban detenerla... Estarían perdidos.

Ya no dependía de él.

Es cierto que maneja los hilos de la historia a su gusto, pero con la reciente desaparición de Error!Sans, Ink!Sans y Core!Frisk sabía que algo andaba mal.

—... Solo me queda aferrarme a mis _**Sueños y Esperanzas...**_

* * *

 _ **Como detalle adicional, fui dejando pistas de los que entorpecerían la relación entre Frisk y Chara. Si tienen alguna queja o duda, todo será respondido en el prólogo de la segunda temporada.**_

 _ **¡See ya!  
Golden el amargado.**_


	13. Aviso

_**(Undertale OST – It's Showtime! Extended)**_

 _ **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal están? Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí, la verdad.**_

 _ **Así que, si siguen mi contenido, como podrán haberse dado cuenta, cancelé la mayoría de mis historias por falta de inspiración. Solamente dejé dos sin cancelar en la categoría de Undertale, que son "Serie de One-Shots de Undertale" (la cual todavía no sé si seguiré, aún tengo que pensarlo :P) y "Undertale: Civil War" (¡tengo que escribir el próximo capítulo XD!).**_

 _ **Ahora bien... Seguro se deben estar preguntando... ¿Por qué "actualicé" Alteración Temporal? Pues, es muy simple.**_

 _ **Haré un remake de este fic.**_

 _ **Sí. Así como lo leen. Un remake. Obviamente no voy a eliminar este fic, ni de broma lo hago.**_

 _ **Se me han estado ocurriendo varias ideas, la verdad. Pero para ponerlas en marcha necesitaría un nuevo inicio para Alteración Temporal, y no quiero reemplazar los capítulos que ya están subidos por unos nuevos. No sería justo para ustedes.**_

 ** _Bien, con eso dicho, creo que tendría que explicar un poco cómo haría el remake, ¿no?_**

 ** _Básicamente, cambiaré algunas partes de la historia con otras nuevas, y probablemente vaya a reutilizar algunos capítulos._**

 ** _También... El único universo alterno por la comunidad que utilizaré será Underfell. Sí, puede que a algunos no les agrade la idea (como puede que tampoco les agrade la idea de que haga un remake), pero la verdad es que se me dificultaba demasiado el poner más de tres universos alternos en una misma historia. Hay escritores que pueden hacerlo, pero yo no sé cómo poder adaptar más universos alternos a una historia UnU La verdad a mí también me afecta bastante, tenía (desde mi punto de vista) muy buenas ideas para ese detalle, pero en vista de que se me complica demasiado, tendré que hacer un cambio de planes._**

 ** _Otra cosa, tal vez no vaya a utilizar OCs. Ojo, sólo tal vez. El hecho de usar OCs en la historia también se me dificultaba. Pero ahora que reduciré la cantidad de personajes total, puede que consiga reducir el estrés de tener que poner tantos personajes en tan poco tiempo en un capítulo._**

 ** _Dejando a un lado lo del remake (de momento), cuando cancelé LUMS (La Única Manera de Sobrevivir) hace unos días, estaba pensando en dar un aviso aquí también, diciendo que dejaría el final de Alteración Temporal como un final abierto, pero la verdad es que la idea no me llamaba mucho la atención. No quería dejar la historia con un final abierto. O sea, sin epílogo ni continuación._**

 ** _El remake no se considerará una "continuación" porque, bueno, Es un remake, duh._**

 ** _Así que, eso._**

 ** _La verdad es que realmente me gustaría que me dijeran qué les parece la idea. Si veo que les gusta, hoy mismo me pongo a trabajar. (?)_**

 ** _Con todo eso dicho, me despido._**

 ** _¡Espero que tengan un bonito día y que estén todos bien!_**

 ** _Insanity G._**


End file.
